Cross Academy's Exchange Program
by Alivi
Summary: Hiatus -What if there were more about vampires than the night class knows? What if these vampires decided to pay Cross Academy a visit and mess with the night class while there? Eight new students show up to defy the natural order of the night class.
1. Introduction

By the way, I do no own VK and I do not own Vampire: the mask!

_**Cross Academy's Exchange Program **_

What if there were more about vampires than the night class knows?

What if these vampires decided to pay Cross Academy a visit and mess with the night class while there?

What does the Camarilla and the Sabbat have to do with it?

Have fun as eight new students show up to defy the natural order of the night class.

After all why should they obey Kaname Kuran, he's just a pureblood!

This is just an introduction/explanation about my characters. I based them on the vampire clans from the Camarilla, Sabbath and some independent ones (Vampire: The Mask). But I changed the story a little bit. In my story Ravnos and Assamite are part of the Camarilla, also the Tremere are the leaders of the Camarilla, why? Because I said so! The Ventrue clan isolated themselves from the other clans and were kind of forgotten until now!

You will hear about different clans, each clan has different characteristics, good and bad ones. I have twisted these as well, jut a little bit, but I will explain as the story goes.

I'm not sure if I should describe them now or not so you can choose if you want to know about them now or be surprised as you read the story.

Here it goes....

Tremere :

They were magicians that became vampires when the first vampires were created. They received the nickname, the warlocks. Relying on the use of magic as well as their natural gifts (Special powers). They are mysterious creatures that take hierarchy very seriously. Because of that they are feared. They tend to lead and are very cautious of strangers.

Lasombra:

They control the shadows. Darkness is their second nature giving vampires the title of night creatures and creating superstitions about vampires not being able to receive sunlight. They are known as the night keepers. Also tend to be strong leaders as they have helped create the Sabbath. They are the reason even vampires are afraid of the dark.

Assamite:

The assassins, as they are known, come from an Arabic descent. They are the ones that take upon themselves the responsibility to eradicate all vampires, especially the low level ones. Mainly feeding of their prey, other vampires, this clan is not seen with good eyes. They are the usually hired to kill other vampires.

Brujah:

This clan lineage goes back to the conquerors' kings of the Mesopotamia. Known for their physical strength and their rebellious spirit, they are called the anarchists. They have a thing for breaking the rules and testing how far can they go without getting in trouble. They fight for what they believe and will get rid of anything that gets in the way.

Gangrel:

Vampires with animalistic tendencies that reflect on their own bodies. Known as the beasts, they are the truth behind the tales of Grendel and other fearsome monsters. Their ability to survive in any environment exceeds any other vampires. They tend to live far from cities due to their shape-shifting abilities.

Malkavian:

All Malkavians are afflicted with madness. It is said that its founder was one of the most important vampires but he was cursed with insanity after committing a horrible crime (No one knows what he did! Now I'm curious!!!!). They are feared due to their bizarre behavior but they also have the gift of insight. Malkavians are unpredictable and have no sense of normalcy causing them to be very dangerous. The kooks, as they are usually referred to, seem to see what nobody sees while being blind to the obvious.

Ravnos:

They descend from gypsies, they usually live nomadic lives. They were known as the thieves. Ravnos have the ability to create illusions as well as convincing others. You'll never know what goes inside the head of a Ravnos until it's too late.

Toreador:

The clan of artists also known as degenerates. They love everything that relates to art. These vampires are excellent diplomats. They easily make you comfortable to the point where the information they want will slip out before you realize. They have a very strong presence; when a toreador enters a room, you know it!

Ventrue:

Known as their aristocrats or bluebloods, this clan occupies high positions in society having a strong influence even on humans. They are very secretive towards outsiders. Once the leaders of the Camarilla until they decided to isolate themselves from the other clans. The few that remained are well respected and aided the Tremere against the Sabbat.

These are the backgrounds and outline of my characters as well as where the original night class characters fit in.

Now have fun guessing which character belongs to which clan!!!


	2. International Exchange Program

Hello!!

Hope u like it and come back for more!

Ground breaking news: VK does NOT belong me =( Just the new characters =) So if you want to use them I don't have a problem with it, just let me know. (I want to read about it)

Chapter 1: International Exchange Program AKA Headache!

"Yuukiiiiiiiii!!!!" the ex-hunter ran to the door to give the perfect a hug but she was faster this time causing him to hit the door almost breaking it as she stepped away from his hug.

Kaname and Zero watched as the blond man got up crying. "Yuuki doesn't love me anymore!!!!!" he cried. "That's not true chairman…" She tried to comfort the man. "You don't even call

me DAD!!!" He continued to cry. "Please stop crying…" She glanced at Zero for help but he just looked away. "D-dad?" She said hesitantly. "Yuuki!!!!" The man hugged her tightly almost

suffocating her. "Cross!" Zero called angry. "Why did you call us here??" Zero's angry voice made the man come back to normal and walk back to his chair releasing a red Yuuki breathing

heavily. "I have called you here because we have new students" He grinned at the three students. "Cross Academy is partnering with Sanctuary International Institute to create a study

abroad program." He stated proudly. "Are you crazy, how can you bring more students here, what if they get hurt?" Zero wanted to kill the chairman. "Calm down, everything has been

planed ahead of time to make sure we won't have any problems." The blond man said. "Well, soon there will be a shuffle with the names of the students from all the classes. Eight

students will be chosen from all the classes. Unfortunately you three will not be able to participate." He started to explain. "I want to go over some of the preparations with you" He

motioned for them to sit down. "The students from SII were already chosen. All of them speak perfect Japanese so you shouldn't have any problems with them, if anything happens you

MUST bring them to me. I understand that you can take care of any problems among your classmates, but I need to know what is going to happen; especially in your dorm, Kaname."

Kaien was extremely serious. "What's wrong with the moon dorm?" Yuuki asked wondering what new day students had to do with the night students. "We will be receiving night students

along with day students" Cross explained leaving Zero, Yuuki and Kaname surprised. "This is madness; don't we have enough vampires already?" Zero got up ready to leave but was

stopped by Kaien. "Sit down Zero!!" Kaien demanded.

All three students were surprised and scared at the same time. None of them had ever seen Cross Kaien like that. His request was accompanied by a scary glare towards Zero. "As I

was saying, Kaname will have five new students in his dorm. These vampires are not like the ones you are used to deal with, but I was assured by their principal that they are the best

behaved. In order to help you he is also sending you one of his guardians. That brings us to the day class problem. We have three girls coming to the academy. There might be some

problems with the fact that we will have a new perfect that is new to the school since most girls want to become perfects. Please, help her out." Cross looked at Yuuki for her approval.

"Good. Also, the Institute was been working in getting Vampires and Humans together for longer then we have. I was told that they have special privileges for students with good

behavior. These vampires are used to being around humans; they are very protective of their human friends specially being in a different country. Yuuki, Zero. If these girls are being

harassed by other day students, please let me know before one of the future night students finds out. We don't want things to get out of control." Kaien looked at the three students

seating on front of him for a moment. "Any questions?" He smiled. "When are they coming?" Kaname asked. "In three weeks." The director replied looking at papers on his desk. "How

long will they be here?" Zero asked looking out the window. "Until the end of the year... if nothing goes wrong." Anyone could notice that everyone in that room was nervous about the

new students, even the chairman. "This is a great opportunity to learn from these students. Things over there might be handled differently but I still expect them to follow our rules.

Kaname, please, go over the rules with them once they get here. Any other questions?" Kaien was tired. He spent the whole day on the phone with the chairman trying to learn about the

students. "Since there are no more questions, I'll let you go, but please, take a look at these files. Study them as if you were going to be tested on it, it will make your job a lot easier.

Once Zero is done he can give it to Yuuki and when Yuuki is done she can give it to Kaname." Kaien said giving Zero a folder.

_3 weeks later… _

"Are you sure this is the right place, Isa?" The short, red haired girl said at the gate of the Cross Academy. "It's s-scary, can we go back home?" a boy a little taller than the girl asked

hiding behind a tall girl with long black hair. "C'mon Tic, it's going to be fun!" another girl with platinum hair moved ahead of the group to open the gate followed by a tall guy with a dark

grey hair and red highlights.

"Welcome, I'm Kaien Cross" the ex-hunter motioned for the group to follow them. "It's good to finally meet you in person, Mr. Cross" The girl with the long black hair shook his hand.

"I'm Isabela Montenegro, I believe my father spoke to you on the phone" she motioned for the others to follow her and Kaien inside his office. "I hope you had a nice trip" the headmaster

closed the door. "Something like it" the scared boy mumbled. "You don't have to worry. I have no intention of harming any of you." He said to the scared boy. "The purpose of this

academy is to encourage the peace among vampires and humans." The headmaster's eyes were sparkling as he stood on top of his office desk. "Yeah, we got that part already. Isa, are

you sure this is the guy?" a tall guy with white hair and sunglasses that stood by the door spoke. "Yes!" Kaien jumped from his table approaching the guy. "And you are?" he was curious

about the way he looked. He was the only Asian in the group and spoke perfect English. "I'm Hyu Tsugaia" the Asian seemed uncomfortable under Cross examining stare. "Japanese?"

Cross was curious. "No, American" he corrected still uncomfortable as he removed his glasses. Kaien was surprised by his blue eyes. "Welcome to the Cross Academy" he said turning

around to look at the red head boy sitting in one of the chairs. He was whispering something to himself. "This is Tic" The girl with two piggy tails decided to introduce him since the guy

clearly didn't notice everyone looking at him and continued to talk to himself. "He's a little crazy" She explained. "I'm Icare Melpuquan by the way." She stood behind Tic. "Edward

Daskgruen" She pointed to the guy with grey and red hair standing by one of the windows. "Cayen Sitik" She pointed to the girl with short hair, this girl had blond hair on top and black on

the bottom and happened to be sitting at Kaien's chair and sniffing one of the books he had on his table. When she heard her name being said, she looked up only to meet Kaien's curious

look. "Cayen" Isabela called and she quickly jumped from his chair and ran towards Isabela.

"All right, now let me go over some rules with you" the head master decided to break the silence. "Rule number one! No drinking blood inside school property." He lifted one finger.

"Number 2; don't let the day class know that you are vampires. Number 3, Obey your dorm leader, if you have any problems with him you may come to me. Number 4, in case of attack, you

must protect the day students. Number 5, obey the guardians or perfects. Number 6, the contact between day class and night class is prohibited unless it's supervised. You may not go to

the sun dorm for any reason. Any questions?" Director Cross was serious. All six students raised their hands. "How am I going to talk…?" Isabela was cut off by the director. "If you need

to talk to them I'll be more than happy to give them the message. Next!" He sat on his chair. "Who is our dorm leader?" Hyu asked not happy with the idea of having someone telling him

what to do. "And those guardians?" Edward shared the same enthusiasm as Hyu. "They should arrive any minute." Cross answered. "What are we drinking then?" Icare seemed

concerned. "Theses pills will kill your hunger" Kaien said taking six little black boxes and giving them one each. Cayen sniffed the box and made disgusted faces. "Where are we sleeping?"

Cayen asked putting her pills in her pocket. "Your dorm leader will show you. Tic, what was your question?" Kaien asked noticing that the vampire kept his hand up all this time. "Question?

" Tic looked up confused. "Yes, your hand is up" Kaien felt a little weird (if that's possible) "Oh, right. I just saw everybody doing it so I lifted mine" He smiled. "Did he hear anything that

the chairman said?" Cayen asked Hyu in a low tone. "I don't think so" Hyu shook his head. "This is a bad idea" Edward said. "Well your dorm leader and guardians are coming. Isabela, can

you wait outside for a couple minutes." Cross asked sensing Kaname and Zero approaching. Isabela simply picked up her luggage and went to seat on a bench outside along with the two

other girls that were already outside.

"Wait, I have a question!" Tic jumped up from his chair. "Oh, here we go again!" Edward shook his head in disapproval but Tic looked very serious. "Go ahead" Kaien told him despite

the looks and the other vampire's faces. "What is your plan against the space chickens?" Tic waited for an answer. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kaien was confused. "You know, the plan

for when the space chickens invade the earth, how are you going to fight them?" Tic sat down. Kaien thought he was joking again but the look on that vampire's face convinced him

otherwise. "I don't get it" Kaien said looking from an explanation from his friends. "Are you telling me that you don't have a plan?" Tic was surprised. "No, I'm afraid not" the chairman was

extremely confused. "How can you not have a plan? Do you know how many lives you are risking by not having a plan, I mean, this invasion could happen any moment! We're doomed,

we're all DOOMED!!!!" At this point he was standing on the chair waving his hands up and down. (I read something about it a couple years ago and thought it would be fun to write about

it =) If the person that came up with it is reading this please let me know who you are, so I can give you credit.)

Kaname received a call from the chairman earlier that day informing him about the new students. He did not like the fact that the chairman simply accepted them without asking him

first, but Kaien had assured him that they were good kids, anyways, the damage had been done. Now he could only hope for the best. He had sensed a strong presence coming from

Cross office and figured that the students had arrived. To his surprise he found a girl with long black hair wearing ripped black jeans, purple t-shirt, a black coat and snickers seating

outside Kaien's office. She didn't seem to have noticed him as he approached her. "Are you lost?" He couldn't help but wonder who she was. "No, just waiting" she replied taking one of

her ear phones out of the ear and facing him.

Isabela's POV

Stephanie and Jessica had gone to the bathroom and I stayed in case the chairman needed me. I was listening to music when I felt a strong presence. I figured he was a pure-blood

and probably the dorm leader. He kept looking at me as he approached, so I figured if I acted like I didn't notice him he wouldn't bother me. "Are you lost?" He stopped in front of me, so I

took my ear phone out "No, just waiting" I was about to put my earphone back but he insisted on talking to me. "My name is Kaname Kuran. I'm the Moon dorm leader" He stretched his

hand. "Isabela Montenegro" I shook his hand. That's when another vampire and a human girl showed up. The vampire didn't seem very happy to see Kuran. I wonder if I'm in the middle of

some sort of territorial fight or something? They just stared at each other. "Hi, I'm Yuuki. You must be one of the new students" The girl wearing a black uniform smiled and shook my hand.

"Yes, Isabela Montenegro" I smiled back. "This is Zero" She pointed to the other vampire with silver hair that nodded in my direction. I guess that was a 'hi'. "We are the perfects. If you

have any questions you can ask us." She said pointing at Zero and herself. Yeah, why is a vampire a perfect? Aren't the perfect's supposed to protect the humans from vampires? That

kind of defeats the purpose. But who am I to talk? Of course, I wasn't going to blow my cover so I kept my mouth shut. Just smile and wave, they will never notice. If the director didn't

inform them about me, it's because he had a reason for it. For some reason Zero kept staring me down and Kaname seemed to do the same. That's when I hear Tic's voice. He was

shouting. I figure Mr. Cross doesn't have a plan against the space chickens. I try not to laugh, thankfully they all run into the office and Kaname closes the door behind him. After they left

me alone my two friends came back and sat down next to me.

* * *

"Hyu, make him shut up" Icare says trying to get her friend to calm down. Edward walks around his chair and punches him in the stomach making him fall on his seat. "Why you did

that for?" Icare asked pushing Edward away. "Hey, he's not shouting anymore" He said going to sit by Cayen that sighed in relief. "I was just trying to help" Tic says hugging his stomach.

"It's OK…" Icare tried to comfort her friend. "It's not OK, what it they attack us? Hun??" Tic tries to get up but he's still in pain. "We trust you to come up with a good plan" Hyu answered

"Really?" Tic's eyes were glowing in excitement. No one has ever let him plan anything. (I wonder why???) "Yes, that will be your responsibility from now on, right chairman?" Hyu looks at

Kaien and motion him to agree. "Correct. That's why we have you here. Hehehe" Kaien agrees and Tic goes back to talking to himself quietly about the new 'mission'. "Can someone

explain what's going on here?" Zero asks fed up. "Oh, you don't want to know!" Edward cuts Tic off before he starts re-telling the entire story. "Ah, Zero- kun, Yuuki- chan, Kaname- kun,

there you are. I was wondering what was taking you guys so long." Kaien practically dances all the way to where the three were standing. "Everyone, This is Yuuki-chan, my daughter and

also a guardian and this is Zero-kun, he is also a guardian and… " the chairman stops receiving a death glare from Zero. "my son!" he continues hiding behind Kaname. "I'm not your son!"

Zero wanted to kill him again. "Nonesense! Oh, this is Kaname Kuran, he is your dorm leader and a pure-blood like you guys" He dances back to his chair. Kaname, Zero and Yuuki were

surprised by the fact that Kaname was not the only pure-blood while the others didn't seem to care at all. "These are Hyu Tsugaia, Icare Melpuquan, Tic…" the chairman pointed to the

new students "I don't know your last name, Tic-kun" he looks on his files and realizes that Tic didn't have a last name. "It's Malkavian" he said a bit embarrassed. "OK, so this is Tic

Malkavian, Cayen Sitik and Edward Daskgruen." Cross finishes. "Nice to meet you all. I hope you like the academy" Yuuki greets them. "Well, Kaname and Zero, why don't you show them

the school" the chairman practically forces everyone out the door except for Yuuki. "Have fun, kids" he waves as they leave. "Isabela, sorry to keep you waiting, please come in." Cross

holds the door for her to go inside. "Now girls, it's time to get everything settled" He goes back to his chair. "I believe you two have met outside" Cross says grabbing a black folder from

his desk and gives it to Isabela. "This folder has the files about the night students" Isabela nods. "Yuuki-chan, Isabela-chan is a perfect in her school and she is going to help you and Zero

during her stay at the school. I want you to show the new students the school and after they are settled take Isabela with you around the school explaining her duties. "Hai" Yuuki was

excited to have a new perfect with her.

Cross went to the door and told the two girls to come in. The first one to come in had the same height as Yuuki, she had bright red hair that went down to her waist and bands that

covered her eyebrows; she was tanned and had eyes that resembled a ruby. She smiled and sat down where Tic was sitting before. The next one to come in had platinum hair that went

down to her knees. Her hair was cut in layers and most of it ended on her shoulders leaving a long bottom layer. Her eyes were orange, almost red and her skin was light, she was taller

than the first one by a couple inches. She sat on the other chair and waited for the chairman to speak. "Hello, sorry about the wait" he smiled and the girls smiled back. "I believe you are

Stephanie Bekwil" he looked at the short one and she nodded in agreement. "and you are Jessica Ostal" the taller one also nodded. "Girls, this is Yuuki, she is the perfect in this school,

she is going to show you the school and talk about the rules. If you have any questions, please, let us know" He pointed at Yuuki that bowed to the girls. The chairman gave them their

uniforms along with their schedules and a map of school that showed them how to get to class from their dorm. Yuuki showed them some of the classes that were not occupied by the

night class. Since it was getting late she decided to finish the tour the next day. No day class students were allowed to be outside at night so the girls went to their dorms.

Stephanie and Jessica shared a room and Isabela was lucky to have her own room. "Alright, as you know, we are not allowed to walk around after 5pm, but during the weekends we

can go to town, it's a really nice place. You can go where ever you want as long as you are back by 7pm and once you are inside the school you have to come to your dorm. Also, you

cannot go to the Moon dorm at all. You'll get in a lot of trouble if you go there, but the other dorms you can visit until 5pm unless you are sleeping in a friend's room. By the way, you can't

sleep on the boy's dorm for obvious reasons." Yuuki's face was burning by the time she finished talking. "ahhh, kawaii!!" Stephanie said watching Yuuki turn even more red. "You don't

have to be shy, around us." Jessica tried to make her feel better. "any other rules?" Isabela asked trying to change the topic. "uhn, I know that's probably going to be a waste of time, but

can you, like… try… not to harass the boys from the night class?" Yuuki looked at the floor and was startled by the girls when they all started to laugh. "That was awesome!!" Jessica said

drying her tears. Stephanie was still laughing. "Wow, Yuuki, we're not stalkers" Isabela said resting on Stephanie's bed. "Yeah, it makes me wonder about the girls in this school"

Stephanie got up from the floor. She had fallen from her bed laughing. "Scary! That's all I have to say." Isabela was trying not to laugh because Yuuki was getting more and more red.

"Fine, You think I'm exaggerating, wait until tomorrow" Yuuki said sitting down next to Jessica. "We promise not to stalk the boys or girls from the night class" Jessica tried to look serious

but when she mentioned girls the other two girls started to laugh uncontrollably again. "Stop it, my face hurts" Stephanie said holding her cheeks.

Zero heard noises in the sun dorm and decided to see what was going on. Trying to catch someone by surprise he walked silently and opened the door really fast, finding an

extremely red Yuuki next to a platinum hair girl on one bed and on the other bed a brunette and a red haired girl holding her cheeks. All the girls had stopped laughing the moment he

opened the door and now they looked silently at the boy standing in front of them. "How about the day class?" Jessica asked noticing his uniform was from the day class and all the girls

started laughing again along with Yuuki this time. Zero's face was priceless, not knowing what was going on he simply walked out of the room and closed the door angrily.

"Hey, I thought boys weren't allowed here at night." Stephanie asked Yuuki after they had stopped laughing. "Zero-kun is a perfect" she replied. "He probably heard us laughing"

Isabela commented. "Probably?? I'm certain" Yuuki smiled. "It's getting late and we have class tomorrow morning, let's go to sleep" Isabela said getting up and Yuuki followed. "See you

tomorrow and don't be late, our first teacher is very strict" Yuuki said closing the door behind her. It turned out the four girls had the same first, second and last period.

* * *

The end for now…

Next chapter is coming up; it's going to start to get crazy in the school,

What was Kaien thinking?

I'll tell you what. The space chickens!

I hope you guys are enjoying it, let me know.

I'll give you an idea of what's going to happen next…

1- Somebody will try to kill someone else and get in trouble for that =(

2- Another somebody wants to kill another someone else (she doesn't get in trouble since she didn't do anything… yet. Wait, now you know it's a she) *sigh * (I'm really bad with clues)

3- I want to kill that another someone else too, but I can't because I know that he is going to become a good guy. (if he survives, I don't know yet, I might just kill him. Muahahahaha…cof,cof,cof...) - that's my evil laugh in case you haven't noticed.

Ja ne mina!


	3. First Impressions Are ALWAYS Important!

I don't own VK just the new characters that I come up with!

Chapter 2: The books are on the table!

I'm kidding that's not the title…

Chapter 2: First impressions are always important! (Remember that children!)

_Next day…_

"We're late Steph, run!!!!!" Jessica called as she ran inside the main building being followed by Stephanie close behind. "Good morning, Class!" the teacher greeted as the door

swung open showing two girls with their hands on her knees breathing heavily. "And they're late" Isabela whispered to Yuuki. "Can I help you?" the teacher asked and Jessica gave him

her schedule still unable to speak. "Jessica Ostal, hun… so this is your first day. May I ask you why are you two late?" he looked at both students. "We got lost" Jessica said quickly. "yeah,

lost" Stephanie gave her papers to the teacher. "Really? But you had the map in your hand and the path to this class room is highlighted along with a bunny face saying 'don't be late'."

The teacher showed Stephanie the paper that she had given him. Jessica glared at her friend. "Busted" Zero said in a low tone but some kids heard him and started giggling. That called

the attention of the teacher, when he looked away the two girls exchanged glances. "I told you, you would get us lost, Jessica!" Steph acted mad. "but no! You had to give the directions,

and wouldn't let anyone help you." She continued arguing with her friend. "Well, you're just as bad!" Jessica played along. "I'm not the one that gets lost with a GPS!" Steph shouted. "If

you had given me the map earlier we wouldn't be late!!!" Steph looked at the teacher to see if he had fallen for it. "If I had given the map, God knows where we would've ended up!"

Jessica continued even when the teacher tried to make them stop arguing. "girls… GIRLS!!!" he finally lost his patience. "WHAT!!??" The two girls asked at the same time. "Just take a

seat." The teacher said a little scared. "Hai!" The two girls proceeded to scan the room for empty seats. It turned out that the only empty seats were next to Zero. The girls looked at each

other and tried not to laugh. "OH, the irony." Jessica said sitting next to Zero. "I call it Murphy" Stephanie replied sitting next to Jessica. "Since you are friends again, how about

introducing yourselves to the class?" the teacher called. All the students were already staring at the two girls anyways. "Hai! I'm Jessica Ostal but you can call me 'J'" she winked at the

boys in the class jokingly. "I'm an exchange student from Sanctuary International Institute in Italy but I'm originally from Greece. Nice to meet you all" she completed with a bow and sat

back down. "Hello, I'm Stephanie Bekwil, I'm from the same school as J and Bella. Hi Bella!" With that the entire class looked at Isabela. "Why did I sign up for this again?" Isabela asked

herself. "Anyways, I'm from France. Looking forward to studying with you." She also bowed and sat down. "While we're at it, Isabela, would you mind?" The teacher motioned for her to

stand up. "Do I have a choice?" Isabela whispered before she got up. "Hi, My name is Isabela Montenegro, I'm also an exchange student from SII and I'm the only actual Italian in the

group. Nice to meet you all" she bowed and the students started to talk about the girls. The boys were talking of how pretty the girls were and the girls of how rude the girls were for

making a scene. "Wait, are you a perfect? How come?" one girl stood up and pointed at Isabela. The whole class went silent waiting for a response. "Yes, I'm a perfect." Isabela sighed.

"That's not fair, why does she get to be a perfect?" the girls in the class glared at Isabela while Yuuki tried to calm everyone down without success. Isabela grabbed all her heavy books

stood on top of her chair and let the books fall on the table, making a noise that scared everyone including the teacher. Now everyone was silent and watched the brunette again. "I've

been a perfect for 2 years before coming here. I was sent to this school because I have experience and if you were not chosen to become one it's because you do not qualify for the

position." Isabela looked at the girls who were making a scene the whole time she spoke. You could hear a needle fall in that class. All the girls were now scared and some guys as well.

"Any other questions?" Isabela dared but no one was crazy to question her. "Please continue with your lecture, sorry for interrupting."The Italian bowed to the teacher and sat down.

Yuuki smiled. "Scary!" Steph whispered to J. "That's why she is a perfect" Zero replied before J could say anything, surprising the two.

Isabela POV

When the last class of the day ended the rumors about the new perfect had spread. The girls lined out to see the night class and the boys were there to see the new perfect. Talk

about uncomfortable! Isn't it bad enough that I have to wear this skirt, I also have to put up with this guys staring at me.

When the gates finally opened all the girls started to scream. Zero stood there as usual glaring at the girls while Yuuki almost got trampled over. I was watching the whole scene

from the entrance. This blond vampire came out blowing kisses at all the girls. No wonder the girls were making all that noise. Suddenly some girls pushed Yuuki on the floor and ran

towards him. I ran and stood between the vampire and the girls that glared at me. One girl tried to push me so I tripped her and she ended up on the ground. "Try to get past me again

and you better hope the ambulance makes it on time." I stared at each of the girls until they backed up. "Annoying brats" I said as I went to get my bag on the floor and walk away.

"Wait!" The blond vampire held my shoulder so I turned around. "Can I help you?" I asked as he smiled at me. "You are the new perfect right? I'm Aido Hanabusa. Nice to meet you." He

winked at me and stretched his hand. "I know who you are" I said as I walked away to help Yuuki before she got trampled again. Gosh, these girls are crazy.

Aido's POV

She just left me hanging. Did I do something wrong? That's the first time a girl ignores me. I turn around and see her glaring at the girls like Zero usually does while Yuuki is talking to

Kaname-sama. The others just keep walking to class. Hyu touches my shoulder and I look at him. "Don't take it personal. You didn't do anything wrong. " He smiles and continues to walk.

"yeah, She just doesn't like players, that's all." Ed jokes as he passes by me. I follow them inside. What the heck!? I'm not a player!!

Shiki's POV

"That was bound to happen sometime " Rima tells me as we watch the new perfect leaves Aido behind. I just nod and continue walking. That's when I see these two girls walking out

of the building laughing. "Zero's face yesterday. That, my friend, was priceless" the red haired tells her friend as they stop right in front of me. "Oh, gomen" the girl with the white hair says

when she realizes she is blocking my way. Her orange eyes were sparkling, I've never seen anyone with eyes like that. She just kept on walking and talking to her friend.

Takuma's POV

"Yo, It's been less than 24 hours and you two are already acting like you don't know us?" I heard Hyu say. "That's just wrong!" Ed called the two girls that had just passed by Shiki

and Rima. The two girls smile and waived 'hi' to them. "I want my hug" Hyu says playfully and the girls around them look like they want to kill the two new girls. Aido-kun has some serious

competition.

The girl with the red hair looks around for the perfects but they are looking somewhere else so she runs to Hyu and gives him a big hug. I can't help but think that girl is very pretty.

The one with white hair does the same with Ed and they start talking. I smile, they haven't noticed Zero and Isabela standing right behind them. I'm surprised Zero didn't pull his gun on

any of them. I turn around to see Shiki watching the girls. He notices me and walks inside followed by a frustrated Aido. I wonder how they meet the girls, they seem like good friends.

Isabela's POV

The girls stopped pushing Yuuki when Kaname showed up. Great, now they behave! As if the vampires had not noticed all the trouble they are causing. Now I understand why Yuuki

has asked us to no harass the night class. This is a mad house! I wonder where the girls are. "Oh, c'mon!" I complain calling Zero's attention as I walk towards Hyu and Ed. They know

they can't interact with the girls from the day class. I stand behind them and wait for them to notice me. Zero just stop next to me. "Oh, don't make me drag you two inside!" I snap.

"Gomen, Isabela" Hyu smiles "I missed you too!?" He tries to hug me but stops when Zero reaches for his gun. "We're going now" Hyu pushes Ed away. Takuma watched everything but

decided to go inside before he got in trouble as well. "So much for not stalking" I turn to the girls. "Gomen, Bela!" Steph looks down. "I'm tired of hearing that, if you do that again, you'll

be in big trouble!" I threatened as walked away to stop a group of girls that was after Kain. "Back off girls!" I warn as I stand in front of them with my arms to the side. "No way! You

shouldn't be a perfect. I can do a better job then you." She screams trying to get through, calling the attention of everybody. I feel everyone's eyes on me as the girl tries to push me but I

don't react. "Fine!" I said as I got out of her way when she was going to run into me. She falls on the floor. Yuuki is looking at me worried. "you be a perfect then." I smile and take my

perfect arm band pull the girl up from the floor and shove the arm band on her. "Be a perfect!" I cross my arms and watch the girl look at me surprised. She seemed to realize that there

was no one between her and her beloved Kain now and runs to him. Yuuki looked at me in panic, the girl had cut her knee when she fell and was bleeding.

She ran up to Kain and started mumbling but his eyes flashed red and he was looking at her cut. Yuuki was about to run past me but I push her back. Before Kain could do anything I

pulled her back and stood between Kain and her. Not expecting me she lost her balance and fell again. "You are a horrible perfect!" I cross my arms "You can't even do your job right. You

are harassing him and you are bleeding." I smirk at her and check behind me to see if Kain was OK, but he wasn't there anymore. I look back at the girl and notice he watery eyes. I feel

bad, but some people just don't listen. "If you excuse me, I have my job to do." I said grabbing my arm band and walk away. "Is she OK?" Yuuki asked. "She will survive." I answer as I

walk back to my post. All of the other vampires go inside. Except for Cayen and Kaname. Cayen stops by the girl and gives her a handkerchief. "She is not bad, she's just helping you see.

She doesn't want anyone to get hurt, that's all." She smiles at the human girl and walks inside. "That was close." Yuuki sights. Kaname watched the Cayen go inside and motioned for me

to follow.

Kaname's POV

What was she thinking? Letting that girl get close to Kain, and bleeding. I'm glad they're going inside. I'm the last one in case one of them tries to attack the bleeding girl. Cayen

stopped by the girl and looked at her wound. My heart started to beat faster and I stop by them ready to pull her away. She is giving her a handkerchief and trying to cheer up the girl. I

can't help but smile. She's better that any of my vampires. She saw the blood, why didn't she attack the girl? She simply walked inside as if nothing happened. I stand by the door noticing

Yuuki, Zero and Isabela watching me so I signal for Isabela to follow me and get in.

She walks in and follows me into a classroom. She doesn't seem afraid of me at all, neither the vampires that came with her. "What can I do for you?" She breaks the silence since I

was just looking at her trying to figure out what makes her different. "What you did today. Please don't do that again. Someone could've gotten hurt" I say still looking her in the eyes. No

emotion at all. "It won't happen again. It was my fault, I'm very sorry." She bowed to me and was about to leave. "Isabela" I called and she stopped. "We need to talk" I lean on the

teacher's desk. "Don't you have class now?" She asked naturally. "It can wait" She is different. Zero was always angry. Yuuki was always nervous around me, but her, she doesn't show

any sign of emotion. "Cayen" I start. "Why did she do that?" I continued watching the human in front of me for any sign of emotions. "She was trying to help" Isabela answered. "She

could've gotten hurt if Zero had thought she was going to attack the girl." I explained and the brunette closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Cayen is not that weak otherwise she wouldn't

be allowed to come." She said with her eyes still closed. "Weak?" I raised an eyebrow. "She will not attack someone just because that person is bleeding. The same way humans won't

eat just because there's food in front of them." She explained looking at me. "As long as you are feeding 'my' vampires you shouldn't have any problems with that" I smiled. She was

protective of them, 'Her' vampires. At last, a sigh of emotion. She didn't come here to protect the humans in case the vampires did something, she came here to protect 'her' vampires. "But

why did she stop then?" I wanted to get as much as I could from her. Isabela sat in one of the tables across from me. "Cayen acts by instinct." She must have seen confusion in my face so

she started to explain. "She does what she feels like it. If she wants to eat, she eats. If she wants to sleep, she sleeps. She felt like helping the girl so she helped." That made sense.

Cayen didn't seem like one who would think too much before doing something. "I see" I walked around the desk and sat on a chair. "What about Tic?" I could see that she was starting to

get annoyed with my questions but I wanted to know until where could I go. "Don't get him angry and you should be fine" She said looking at her watch. "What about the space chickens?

" She smiled. "It's a long story. Just ask Hyu to help you" she continued to smile. I liked her smile. "I have time" For some reason I wanted to keep her smiling. "No, you have a class to go

and I have to walk around " She said getting up and walking out. I didn't get much, but there's always next time. So I proceeded to my classroom.

When I entered I saw Hyu, Icare, Ed, Cayen, Kain and Ruka playing hangman on the board. Ruka looked at me worried but didn't say anything. "Being late to class. Bad sempai, bad"

Hyu joked and Ruka was about to jump him for saying something like that. I smiled. Two could play that game. "Sorry, I was talking to Isabela" I said walking to my seat. Suddenly

everyone in the classroom was looking at me. I guess she has that effect on everybody. "Where, where is she?" Tic looked around the room but noticed she wasn't there so he opened

the classroom door and started calling her name. Not hearing a response he walked outside looking for her. "I'll go get him" Icare sighted and went after the crazy vampire.

"There's something wrong with that guy!" Aido said approaching me. "Really, If you hadn't pointed that out we wouldn't know" Ed said sarcastically which got Aidou mad. "Aidou" Kaname

said motioning him to sit down. "So what were you two talking about?" Aidou asked and Kaname ignored his question. Ruka glared at him. "Gomenasai, Kaname-sama" He apologized.

"No, seriously! What did you two talk about? " Hyu asked leaning on his desk. "Is she coming to visit?" Ed sat on the chair in front of him. "Stop bothering Kaname-sama, He's a pure

blood!" Ruka complained. "What does that have to do with anything?" Icare asked joining her friends. Ruka was surprised. "Kaname-sama is a pure blood, that demands respect!" She

explained. "That makes sense." Tic said sitting down next to the group and receiving questioning looks from his friends. "Wait!" he jumped up. "Aren't we all!? I'm confused" He looked at

Cayen that padded his head. "You were born confused, Tic!" Hyu joked. "True!" Tic oddly agreed. (It was true, even if the comment wasn't very nice) "And yes, we are pure-blood" Hyu

said looking back at Kaname and waiting for an answer. "You can't possibly be a pure-blood" Ruka was mad. How dare he compare himself to Kaname-sama. And why did he just let them

talk like that. "I'm sorry, last time I checked I was one. And why can't I be a pure-blood?" Hyu stood up to Ruka. "Because you can't. You're not like Kaname-sama!!" She replied furious. "I'

m sorry if I missed the memo that said that all pure-blood vampires have to be like Kaname-sama!!!" Hyu took it personal this time. Who does she think she is? "Hyu, let it go" Icare tried

to stop the fight. "No, I won't let it go" He pulled his arm away from Icare. His eyes were glowing. "I want to know what the heck does Kaname have that makes him a pure-blood?" He

was shouting. Ruka had touched on a weak spot. "This is bad" Cayen said and ran out the door. "Hyu, calm down." Ed saw the room getting darker. "She doesn't know" Icare said

standing between Hyu and Ruka. "She seems to know an awful lot to me" He replied. Kaname sensed a dark energy fill the classroom as Ruka made Hyu angrier. "Hyu, quit it. You're going

to get us all killed!" Icare pushed him away from Ruka. "Get her out of here, Ed" Icare ordered holding Hyu back. "You're never going to be like Kaname-sama. You're just a low level… " Ed

covered Ruka' s mouth before she could finish that sentence. "For your own good, shut up " Ed said pushing Ruka towards the exit. Kain was following Ruka. Aidou insisted that Kaname

did something. Ichijo tried to calm Hyu down but Ruka had gone way too far. The entire room was completely dark. "Hyu stop it! Hyu!" Icare called. She couldn't see a thing. She heard

something hitting a wall and assumed that it was Ruka. "He's going to kill her! Hyu don't do it!" Icare panicked. All she heard was the sound of something getting thrown at the walls over

and over again.

"Hyu" Isabela's voice was heard and the darkness disappeared. Ruka was on the floor unconscious and bleeding, Hyu stood steps away from her and Isabela had a weapon that

looked like the grim's reaper around his neck. On the other side of the room, Ed and Kain were unconscious. "Nobody moves! " Isabela shouted as Shiki and Rima had decided to check on

Kain, but stopped. Kaname stood up and started to walk towards Isabela. "I said no-bo-dy" Isabela threatened pointing a gun at Kaname causing him to stop. "Icare check on Ed and

Kain! Cayen get the chairman here! Tic, check if Ruka is still alive." Isabela's voice made the vampires tremble. Hyu didn't move at all. "They're fine" Icare said. "She's alive" Tic said carrying

her body to the teacher's desk. The other vampire's sighted in relief. "Do you realize what you've done, Hyu?" Isabela's tone was deadly. "I could kill you right now for that. You could've

started bloodshed if her friends had gotten in the way." She still had both weapons out. "Sit down Kaname" she commanded. "You can't tell Kaname-sama what to do!" Aido protested

and the perfect aimed at him. "Now is not the time to discuss that Aidou, sit down and don't move" she warned. Cross Kaien showed up at the door panting along with Cayen. "What's

going on here?" He asked looking around. "Hyu tried to kill Ruka and knocked down Ed and Kain in the process" Icare answered. "That tends to happen when a pure-blood gets mad"

Kaien scratched his head "Nani?" Aido couldn't believe it. The chairman was saying that Hyu was a pure-blood like Kaname. "I'm glad the worst is over, nobody got killed, right?" He asked

looking at Ruka. "Then if you excuse me I will go back to work" He said turning around. "EHH!??" Everybody said. "Kaname-kun, why didn't you stop them?" Cross asked from the door but

Kaname remained silent.

Isabela POV

"Icare you are going to 'escort' Hyu to his room, where he is going to stay until I say so" I ordered giving her my gun. "If he disobeys me, kill him!" Cayen looked at me surprised and

Icare nodded. As I released him Icare grabbed his arm and dragged him out. "Isa, don't you think it's too much? She, she really will kill him." Cayen wanted me to reconsider. "I have three

vampires unconscious, Cayen. He better not do anything else stupid. " I knew she was worried but I couldn't let him get away with that. "But she started it, she was telling him that he

was a low level vampire and would never be a pure-blood and… " I could see that she was trying to help. "I know Hyu wouldn't attack any one for no reason, but he lost control, if I

weren't here he would've killed her." I put my hand in her hair and tried to explain but she started crying. "I don't want Hyu to die" She hugged me and I just wished I had gotten there

earlier. "Isa, Is Hyu going to die?" The worried voice of Ed called my attention. "I don't know, Ed" I answered trying not to cry. "Isa, please, don't let him die, please." Cayen was shaking

me. "Ed, get her out of here" I told him knowing that if she continued I would start crying as well. Ichijo, Senri and Toya watched sadly. "Hanabusa, Senri, please take Akatsuki back to the

dorm" I said noticing them watching me. "Ichijo, Toya and Tic, please go with them" I asked running my hand through my hair. "Montenegro-chan, Ruka did start the fight, please don't

punish Tsugaia-Kun so harshly" Takuma looked at me. "Arigatou Ichijo" I faked a smile and he walked out leaving me, an unconscious Ruka and Kaname in the room.

"Kuran" I called his attention away from the window. "Why didn't you stop them from arguing?" I controlled my anger so it wouldn't show, when all I wanted to do was cut his head

off. He could've stopped the argument and Hyu would not have attacked Ruka. "I can wait here the whole night, but your friend can't, if she doesn't get help, she's going to die so I

suggest you answer me" I said leaning where Ruka's body was. "I wanted to see how strong he was" He said looking me. It took all my strength not to kill him right there. "In that case I

should've let him kill her then" I responded sarcastically. "But I ended up finding out how strong you are" he said getting up. You haven't seen anything yet. He touched a streak of my hair

and I slapped his hand away. "It's surprising the power that you have over them." He looked at me as if he had never seen a human before. "Pure-bloods are usually very proud, but they

don't mind having you to tell them what to do. How do you manage that? " He walked around me as if he was getting ready to attack me. Deep down I was just waiting for an excuse to

kill him. "Do you realize that my friend is in trouble because of you?" I asked. "And that your 'follower' could die because of your curiosity?" I was disgusted by his attitude. He just looked

at me. "So you're angry at me, for letting Hyu get into trouble" he said. "You were supposed to keep them under control. What happened, Are you not good enough for the job?" I wasn't

going to let him get the best of me. I guess it worked because he stopped smiling. "Maybe I'm not" He replied. "Then you need to be replaced by someone who can" I spit back. "Someone

like you?" He's face was close to mine as he looked me in the eyes. "Anybody, would be better than you!" I answered and continued to stare at him but Ruka starts moving and that

startles me. I looked down at the table and seconds later he pulls my head closer to his and kisses me. I try to step away but his hand on my neck won't let me. Without other option I

bite his lower lip and he lets go of me. I step back and pull my staff as it opens and the blade comes out, I'm ready to attack. "What is the penalty for that?" He asks jokingly as I point the

blade to his throat. "Oh, I've killed people for waaay less than that" I smile sarcastically. He smiles at me and walks away leaving me alone with Ruka.

* * *

What a jerk, I want to kill him! But I feel bad, I've created a monster!!!!!!!

No, not really, he likes her, he's just not very good at liking people in case you haven't noticed.

What is going to happen to Hyu? I don't know. I haven't written the next chapter yet so as of right now I'm as clueless as you are.

Poor Cayen, she is adorable isn't she?

Ruka that's what you get for getting on people's nerves, this is my revenge! Muahahahaha…

I'm giving Aido-kun a hard time I know, it's just that there's enough girls running after him already in the school so this time he is going to have to earn it. Work hard Aido-kun! Just looking pretty won't get you anywhere.

What do you think about my characters so far? Any ideas? Suggestions?? Let me know!


	4. Vampire History Crash Course

So, here I am!

VK does not belong to me.

This one is a little bit short but I'm already writing the next one so hang in there!

Chapter 3: Vampire History Crash Course

Ruka was in a bad condition. She had burses all over her, cuts and had fractured her left leg and arm. I looked around to make sure no one else was there. I couldn't risk showing my

powers around anybody. I pushed Kaname out of my mind and concentrated on healing Ruka. My whole body was surrounded by a gold aura and as I laid my hands on Ruka's head and

stomach I transferred my energy to her. Soon her body started glowing as well and the wounds started to disappear. When I finished, I could feel my head spin, I had given her too much

energy. Fighting the dizziness I looked around and used my powers to fix the room , the walls had blood stains and I couldn't leave it like that for the day class to see. I was exhausted, I

sat down under the backboard and passed out. Yuuki and Zero must have found me because when I woke up I was in my bed and there was no sign of Ruka. "2 o'clock" I read my alarm

clock. I was feeling better and had a lot to do so I grabbed a shirt and my black jeans, the first clothes that I could find, and headed out to the chairman's office.

After waiting almost an hour the chairman decided that he wasn't going to punish Hyu. Strange, isn't it. "The reason Hyu attacked her was because of his past, he's still hurting. Besides, she is all right"

Cross was twirling his chair around. "Isabela-chan, saved the day!!" He jumped up and hugged me squeezing the air out of me. "but, that's no excuse…" I tried to argue. "No buts!! I say

we give him another chance. Just tell him to apologize to Ruka and Kain, since they were both hurt." He told me kicking me out of his office. I didn't try to argue with him again. I was

happy that Hyu wasn't getting into trouble, but I didn't show.

Aidou was sitting in the living room still sleepy and wearing his pajamas when I walked in. He jumped out and fell on his but, I tried not to laugh. "What are you doing here?" He asked

angry that I had scared him. "Making you uncomfortable" I replied walking up stairs. "You can't go there" He followed. "Hyu's bedroom, where is it?" I asked looking at both sides. "Listen,

lady, you can't just go in like that in someone else's home…" He started to lecture me but I clearly ignored him. "Montenegro-san" It was Ruka "Isabela is fine" My last name is too long.

"Isabela-san, can we talk?" She motioned to her room and I followed leaving Aidou talking to himself.

"What happened yesterday?" She seemed worried. "Hyu tried to kill you" I couldn't think of a better way to break it down for her. "All I remember is everything got dark out of nowhere

and I was thrown against the wall" She said. "Yeah, Hyu can manipulate darkness. That's why everything got dark all of the sudden." I tried to explain. "But I didn't feel him touching me at

all" She was confused. "He didn't have to, he can use shadows and the dark to move things. He didn't have to touch you in order to hurt you." I didn't like where this conversation was

going but she had the right to know what happened. "Is he… is he a pure blood?" She looked down. "Yes, He is from a very ancient family and one of the strongest Lasombra that is." That

was the reason they started an argument yesterday. "Look, it wasn't your fault. Pure blood or not, he should've restrained himself." I knew she felt horrible about what she said. "but he

was right and I called him a low level vampire" I sighed. So that's why he attacked her. "When Hyu was little the other vampires would pick on him because of his family background. They

would call him traitor and low level among other things. I would appreciate if you didn't talk about that kind of stuff around him" I told her. "but you said he's a pure blood why would

anyone treat him like that?" she asked more confused. I'm definitely not good at explaining things. OK, how can I put it in a way she'll understand. "Not all vampires are the same, they're

divided into clans. Every clan originated from a pureblood, sometimes more than one." I made sure she understood what I was saying. "There are rankings for the pure blood families. The

closest they are to the first pure blood, the stronger they will be. Hyu is a level 4. That means that there are only two levels between him and the creator of his clan. The Lasombra, that's

the name of his clan." So far she understood me. "A long time ago, there was a war between the elders, two of them, the head of the Lasombra and the head of the Tzimisce turned

against the others. These two clans created an alliance called the Sabbath. They were the enemies of the Camarilla. Camarilla is the alliance that some of the other clans belonged to."

Now I had an audience. Kain, Rima, Senri, Aidou and Takuma were listening to the explanation. "About twenty years ago, that changed. One of the elders of the Lasombra clan decided to

join the Camarilla. Hyu's dad left the Sabbath and his clan because he believed that humans and vampires should live together in peace. Of course the Sabbath didn't agree with that, they

think of humans as food and nothing more. When the Tsugaia family left some of the nobles went with him. The high level nobles followed Tsugaia weakening the Sabbath. The Sabbath

was very angry and started to attack the Camarilla. This has been happening for a while now. When Hyu was born, the Sabbath had just started to attack. Many nobles and pure bloods

blamed the Tsugaia family for the deaths. Although the Tsugaia family was being protected by the Camarilla. The vampires were still suspicious about them. Hyu was the outcast, he never

fit in, never belonged anywhere. Not until three years ago that his family earned the right to be called a pure blood and become part of the council." I finished my vampire history 101

lecture and everybody in the room was silent. "How come we never heard any of this before?" Takuma broke the silence. "I believe the Ventrue clan isolated themselves about four

hundred years ago. I guess they decided to forget about their kindred. If I'm correct you've created your own council, the pure bloods don't lead the clam anymore. " I said noticing

Kaname standing at the door. "Kaname-sama is the only pure blood left, that's why we are here to protect him" Aidou said not noticing Kaname standing behind him. "There are other

clans without pure bloods, you'll be fine without him!" I joked but I guess they took it seriously because the entire room was silent. "Well I have work to do. Can anyone show me where is

Hyu's room?" I smiled. "I'll take you there" Kaname said calling everyone's attention. Anyone but him??? "Kaname-sama, she didn't mean it" Ruka tried to protect me. How sweet! He

smiled and walked away so I followed figuring that no one was going to move anytime soon. "Did you mean it?" He asked as he stopped in front of a room. "Every word of it!" I replied

with a fake smile on my face. I wanted to get rid of him myself. But he looked sad. Why does he look sad? It's not like he cares about what I think of him. Great! Now I feel bad. But he

started it, it's his fault. "It's this one" he knocked on the door and walked away. I hate myself for doing this. "Kuran" I called after him and he turned around. "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu" I

bowed and he looked surprised. What? I can be polite when I want to. You just don't deserve it! "For what?" He walked back. "I know you spoke to the chairman about Hyu. There's no

way in hell he would've left something like this go unnoticed" I hate when he looks at me like that. Like I'm supposed to read his mind or something. "If you have something to say, say it."

I looked down, this is so uncomfortable. "does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Now you're pushing it! You're the one that kissed me by force, you jerk! Oh, he actually expects

me to answer. "Let's just say you will live a little bit longer" With that I went inside Hyu's room and closed the door. What is happening to me?

Kaname's POV

She followed me out of Ruka's room. For some reason it hurt to hear her say that. I had heard her voice and decided to go see her. She was the only one who noticed me standing there

but didn't acknowledge me so I stood there listening to her story. She seems to know a lot considering that she is a human. "Did you mean it?" I asked as I stood in front of Hyu's room.

"Every word of it!" She smiled at me and that hurt. Why am I so interested in her? She clearly hates me. I looked into her eyes searching for any sigh that she was joking. Nothing. "It's

this one" I knocked on his door and walked away. "Kuran" She called me and when I turned around she bowed to me. . "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu" I wasn't expecting it. When I realized

I was walking back to where she was. I could see she wasn't comfortable. Probably too proud to apologize but I didn't mind. "for what?" I tried to get her to talk to me. "I know you spoke

to the chairman about Hyu. There's no way in hell he would've left something like this go unnoticed" So she knew, how did she know that I was the one.

Last night I went back to the classroom only to find Zero carrying her back to her dorm. "she must've fallen asleep waiting for Ruka to wake up" Yuuki said. "falling asleep, what was she

thinking? That bloodsucker could've killed her" Zero said taking her away. "I went inside and found Ruka completely healed but still unconscious. How did she do that? I took Ruka back to

the moon dorm. And decided to pay her a visit. I opened her window. She moved around in her bed and mumbled some words that I couldn't understand. I guess she's having a nightmare

so I used my powers to calm her down. She had a fever. After she calmed down I stayed there and watched her sleep. "Gomen" I whispered as I kissed her again before I left the room.

I need to stop doing that! I snapped out and realized she was looking down. "does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked and she was silent, but I waited for an answer.

"Let's just say you will live a little bit longer" She went inside Hyu's room and closed the door. I went back to my room, soon we would have class.

Isabela's POV

I walked inside to find Icare asleep in Hyu's bed while he was reading something on a chair. So much for watching him. "She fell asleep not long ago so I carried her to bed" He said closing

his book. "Gomen ne, Bella. I crossed the line yesterday" He hugged me. "Please forgive me" He said looking at me. "I'm not the one that needs to forgive you. You didn't almost kill me." I

replied. "You know why I'm here, don't you?" He looked down. "To tell me my punishment" He sat on the end of the bed. "Yes. I spoke with the chairman and he decided that everything

would be fine as long as you apologize to Ruka" He looked up at me surprised. "That's it? Just apologize? Are you serious?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Aren't you

glad we have a crazy chairman?" I said walking out the door. "it won't happen again I promise!" He followed me out the door at the same time Ruka was going down stairs so I stopped

and motioned for him to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you" Ruka bowed. "it won't happen again…" She continued. "Wait! I'm the one that should apologize. I almost killed you" He cut her off. "But I said all those

bad things..." she shook he head. "And that was no excuse for me to hurt you" He cut her off again. I was having fun watching those two. "But you're a pure blood." She said and Hyu

raised an eyebrow. "what does that have to do with anything?" He looked confused. "I was being disrespectful, Tsugaia-sama" She bowed again. "Tsugaia-sama!?" He looked at her.

"Please don't call me that" He said "But you…" she tried to argue. "I'm a pure blood, I know, still, just Hyu is fine! " He said. "Hai, Hyu-sama! I apologi…" he cut her off again. "No, no, no

sama, just Hyu!" You could tell that he was a bit frustrated. Takuma and I were trying not to laugh as we watched them. "Look, I just want to apologize for hurting you yesterday. Will you

forgive me?" He held her hands and you could see her blushing. "Ha-hai!" she looked down. "Good, now that everything is settled I can get ready for school" He was walking back to his

room but I stopped him. "Something wrong?" He asked me. "Yes" I pointed to Kain and Ed. "Oh! Got it." He jumped the stairs and landed on the first floor where Kain and Ed were

watching TV. "Kain!" Hyu called. "I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday." He bowed to him. "You too Ed!" and bowed to his friend. "You're fine, now get out of the way, I'm watching the

game!" Ed smiled and Hyu turned to Kain. "It's ok" Kain said. "Awesome" He said running up stairs. "Anything else, Bela?" He asked. "No, that's pretty much it" I walked down stairs.

* * *

I'll stop here for today.

I wonder how the other characters are doing…

Send me reviews or I shall release the space chickens on you. I bet you don't have a plan to defend yourselves.


	5. A Little Bit Of History Never Hurts

The song is Reaching Horizons by Angra (And I just love it!)

I don't ow.n the song or VK

Ch 3: A little bit of history never hurts.

… _fly high reaching skies, two eagles flying to be free… same horizon but in different lands.._

Steph listened to music while reading a book at the library. She sat on the floor with her back leaning on the tall book shelf. Two other books were open on the floor to her left and a

notebook on the right while she bit her pen concentrated on her reading. It was just like home, she used to hide in the ancient library reading poems, plays and whatever she found

interesting. For a moment she felt home, reading old books was her favorite pastime, she could read for hours without end. Hours became minutes when she was reading, she was able to

shut herself to everything around her and experience the emotions as she read.

It's probably a dangerous thing to do when you're in a foreign school with vampires, oh wait, Vampires! "Can I help you?" The red head snapped out of her trance only to find a certain

blond watching her from the table next to the window. "I was about to ask the same thing, but you seemed so concentrated in your book that I didn't have the heart to interrupt. " He

smiled. "Are you supposed to be here?" She knew what he was. "Yep, no class tonight" He lied pointing to the window; The full moon could be seen as if in a painting. "Shit, Bela is going

to kill me!" She jumped up grabbing her books and walked over to the table where the vampire sat. He continued to smile as the girl shoved her books inside her bag. "What were you

reading?" He asked as she decided to carry her last book, her bag was too full. "Your version of the Camarilla, it's funny how your kind tells the story" She said getting ready to leave. "I'm

Ichijo Takuma and you are?" He stretched his hand towards her. "Stephanie Bekwil" She shook his hand. Poor thing, he has no idea who am I. "What exactly do you mean by your kind?"

He asked standing on her way to the door. The kind that will die if you try to attack me, she thought. "You know…Ventrue" She waited for him to move out of the way. "What is a Ventrue?

" Steph stared at him in shock. Wow, they don't even know their history, no wonder they are so weak. "Your vampiric clan is called Ventrue after the Baron of Ventrue, the first one of your

kind. Shouldn't your parents teach you that kind of stuff?" She looked at him as he looked even more clueless. "Never heard of him. How do you know about vampires?" He was surprised.

"I'm a perfect in my other school." She explained. "We study about the different clans of vampires and their history. It's a requirement." He motioned for her to seat. "You have classes

about vampires in your other school?" He couldn't believe it. He heard of SII and knew it was a lot bigger than Cross Academy but to be that advanced as to actually have classes about

them, which was just crazy.

"Yes, we need to know what to expect in case one of them ever decides to attack someone else." She was blunt. "Besides, not all vampires are friendly" She showed him a scar on her left

arm. It looked like an animal had scratched her. "A vampire did that?" Seriously, I would aim for the neck not arm. "Cayen did this on her first week at school. She got into a fight with one

of the afternoon students so I tried to separate them. Bad mistake! Next time I'll let them kill each other" She pulled her sleeve down. "She attacked a day class student??" Steph

motioned him to lower his voice. "Not necessarily a day class student, we have three classes back at SII. Morning class is for the humans. Night Class is for the Vampires and Afternoon

Class is for... everything else" She tried to explain without giving away too much information. "Everything else?" He arched an eyebrow. "There is a lot more than just vampires and

humans out there. For example, Bella. She is from a lineage of wizards." Steph realized that she was talking too much even if she didn't tell him the whole story. "Anyways, I better go"

She stood up.

Takuma's POV

Did she just say Isabela is a witch!? Why would Cayen fight a witch? Maybe she fought Isabela? "Anyways, I better go" She said. She is leaving, why? "Wait!" I held her arm and she

turned back to face me. Oh, great! What do I say now? "Tell me about the vampires at your school" It seems like she decided to stay. I smiled. She is interesting. "What do you want to

know?" She sat down across from me. She is always keeping her distance, that's probably part of her perfect training. "About the clans and such. I never thought there were differences

between vampires except for rankings." I replied. "Well... there are about 13 main clans if I remember correctly and many lower clans. You probably won't ever see some of them. So let's

narrow down to the important ones." She said opening her notebook. "There are the Ventrue, the Tremere, the Brujah, the Assamite, the Gangrel, the Ravnos, the Toreador, the

Malkavian and Lasombra." She wrote on a piece of paper. "Is Ventrue one of the main ones?" I noticed that she said my clan first. "No, but it's your clan so I figured you should know

about it" Ouch! "Ventrue is mainly an aristocratic clan. You guys like to be in control. It's safe to say that your family is involved with politics, probably among vampires." She looked at me

for approval. How can she know about us when we know nothing about them? "Your clan dwells among humans and that's probably where your fortune comes from. Some sort family

business that is passed down throughout generations. Did I get it right?" she smiled. She knew she got it right. It's probably written on my forehead or something. Is she one of those

wizards she was talking about? "Very proud people, everything revolves around your title, is it not?" She's right again. I sigh. "Pretty people, from a human standpoint of course. Did I

forget something?" She asked. Wait, she thinks I'm cute. "Oh, and you tend to have different powers like the Tremere" she finished.

"What is your power?" She asked. "I control the wind" I said. "Cool" She smiled but I could see she wasn't impressed at all. I wonder what kind of powers she had to deal with. Then she

pointed to another name on the paper. "Tremere. Nice people, just don't get them mad. They tend to be bossy and stuck up. If they stop to notice you, it's because you did something

they didn't like it. They assume that because they are Tremere everybody should know who they are. They are very powerful and they can do pretty much anything they want. Magic runs

in their blood so I wouldn't mess with them." She watched the moon outside the window. "Brujah, they are very strong physically. They are smart when they want to be, but they get

angry easily and are always picking up fights. They remind me of a bully." They remind me of Ed, him and Icare are always arguing. "Is Ed a Brujah?" The words came out before I realized.

"Yes, you got that right!" She laughed. "I guess he's already starting fights around here." Definitely. "Next is the Assamite… My advice is to run! There is nothing that will protect you from

them since your clan is not part of the Camarilla. But I don't think you'll see that many of them here" She looked serious. "Why are they so scary?" I was curious, she didn't seem to be

afraid of vampires at all. Unlike Yuuki that was always unconfortable. I guess she is used to being around vampires. "They have strange food habits... I like to say that they are at the top

of the food chain. Humans eat animals. Vampires eat humans and the Assamite feeds off of other vampires. It's scary I know" I must've looked scared. These vampires feed off of other

vampires. "Why?" I was all I could say. "It's a long and complicated story. I guess they like the taste or something, but they are getting better since their clan joined the Camarilla. They

are the killers. The other clans used to hire them to get rid of other vampires. No one will admit but they are all afraid of the Assamites." she paused watching my reaction. "They are like

ninjas, when you notice them it's too late." She finished with what I assume it's a ninja move. "Just for the record, do we have an Assamite in the night class?" Ha-ha, now whenever I

think of the Assamites I'll remember her ninja moves. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but don't worry! Just... don't bleed around her or offer our blood, you know, stuff like that. You should

be fine." She tried to reassure me. "That's not good" I didn't expect to actually have one of them around. "She won't attack you for any reason, really you're safe." She touched my hand

and I can feel my cheeks burning. What's wrong with me!? "I think we should stop now, I managed to freak you out already and it's getting late" She said getting up. "Wait, but why was

an Assamite allowed to transfer here?" I held her hand pleading her to stay. "I'm not sure about the reasoning behind it but I've known Icare for a long time. She won't hurt anyone line

unless it's self-defense." She bent down to look me in the eye as she said that. Her eyes were bright red but unlike vampire eyes hers were peaceful. How can a girl like that keep

vampires from drinking blood. I mean, Yuuki is like that, but the only reason we behave is because of Kaname-sama. She seems so fragile. "Besides, they are afraid of Bela more than

anything" She chuckled. "What caused you to become a perfect?" I asked. She stopped for a second trying to come up with an answer. "I guess I'm just good with people...they needed

more people for the job. Why do you ask?" She seated across from me again. Always keeping her distance. "Just curious as to how someone like you would get involved with vampires"

She looked a bit uncomfortable with my questioning. "It's complicated... I don't think I'm allowed to talk about that... I still have to abide by the SII rules. Security measures, you know the

drill, right?" She looked outside the window. Great, I managed to make her feel uncomfortable. "I better go, my friend is waiting for me" she stood up and I helped her with her books.

* * *

The platinum blond admired the moon sitting close to the fountain. It was full moon. The afternoon class was usually canceled during full moon nights. I wonder how they are doing. I was

usually the one that had to patrol during nights like this. "How long do you plan on standing there?" She asked the noble that watched her from the shadows. It was getting annoying,

was he going to attack me or something? I'll save him the trouble before he does anything stupid.

He decided to approach her. "How did you know I was there?" He asked sounding bored as usual. "I know a lot more than you think" She chuckled. "I thought the night students had

class right now." She said without looking at him. She didn't have to, his scent gave him away long before he started to watch her. "We're on break now" He studied her suspiciously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" She looked into his blue eyes. He was curious, she could see it in his eyes. "I should head back then. I don't want to get in trouble" She said getting up. His

eyes still followed her movements so she decided to trick him. Steph walked out of the building at the same time Shiki stood up. He felt a cold breeze pass behind him but ignored it

noticing the other girl followed by Takuma. "Have you been reading again?" The platinum blond asked her friend. "Sorry, I lost track of time" The red haired smiled apologetically. "As

usual… Let's go, it's late. If we're late to class again we'll be in trouble." The blond motioned for her friend to catch up. "Coming, J." Steph bowed to the two vampires and walked away. J took two steps before turning around smiling. "Hey Shiki, catch!" She threw something black and small in his direction. Shiki's reflexes caused him to catch the object quickly after she

threw it. He looked at the object in his hands surprised. "How…?" He whispered to himself and Takuma watched his friend looking surprised for the first time. "Why did she have your

wallet?" The vice-leader asked him. Shiki looked up but she was long gone. "Don't know" The model said walking back to class. What a strange human. How did she manage to take his

wallet without his knowledge.

* * *

The space chickens have been given your coordinates.

Ichijo is messing with the wrong people, just wait...

Haha, J stole Shiki's wallet. Way to get someone's attention, right?

You might be wondering why she would do that... well, basically because she can and she was bored.

That's what they get for acting like they are better that other people. I know they are better, they are vampires, but, still, you shouldn't treat people that way!

I have no idea of what to write on the next chapter so give me suggestions.

Tell me which character do you want me to write about. =)


	6. Err Next Chapter?

Alivi: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're liking it.

Hyu: But I'm not a Brujah, I just got mad.

Alivi: Tic, my love, come do your job.

Tic: OK. Here is the plan. Once the space chickens start invading *poft* Why did you hit me?

Ed: She is not talking about your plan against the space chickens!

Tic: What does she wants then? (massages his head)

Ed: I give up! He is hopeless. (walks away)

Cayen: I'll do it! Can I?

Alivi: Sure, but you better do it right. *sigh*

Cayen: Alivi does not own VK or the Mask, not even the space chickens....

Alivi: Cayen!

Cayen: But you have us! (smiles) We're a family! (hugs Tic)

Alivi: What have I gotten myself into??

Hyu: I told you this wasn't going to work!

Alivi: where did you come from? (looking around)

Hyu: magic! *smiles*

Bela: That's my line!

Alivi: Fine! Tic, you can start the chapter.

Tic: Do I get to explain to everyone the plan?

Everybody: NO!

Tic: It was just a question. Why is everyone so stressed? ...Don't know, why do you think they are like that? … Maybe... *giggles* definitely... *giggles again*

Icare: Why did we bring him again? Don't we have enough crazy people in this fic?

Alivi: There is NEVER enough crazy people in a fanfiction, Icare, Never!

Bela: You're saying that because you are not the one taking care of him.

J: Neither are you!

Icare: You're right why Bela, J and Steph get to be in the Sun dorm and I have to be with those losers? I mean, vampires? Aido is getting on my nerves...

Alivi: don't worry. I have everything planned out! *cough* (not!)

Icare: Unless I get to kill Aido, I'm not interested. (walks away)

Bela: calm down! No one is killing anybody here!

Alivi: -.-*

Bela: Sorry I took your line. Hihihi...

Alivi: she's right no one gets hurt... yet *smiles*

Icare: Aido! I said it first! I get to kill him!

Ed: You must really want to drink his blood!

Icare: eeeewwwww! How would want to drink HIS blood? (disgusted face)

Hyu: Why do you want to kill him then?

Icare: So I can use silence and watch him try to scream. (Assamites have the ability to cancel any sound around them) Muahahahaha...

Alivi: You know... I like that idea!

Icare: YES!! points for me!

Alivi: But not anytime soon.

Icare: =(

Bela: I don't care who kills Aido. Kaname is mine! (eyes glowing)

silence...

J: Bela? Why do you want to kill Kaname?

Bela: err... no reason. (uncomfortable being watched)

Hyu: Really!?

Bela: I'm gonna go now...

Steph: Tic, will you help us here?

Bela: NOOO!!! (runs away and Tic follows her)

Alivi: Great, who is going to introduce the chapter now?

Steph: I'll do it! (fixing her hair) err... What is the name of the chapter again?

Alivi: -.-' …. o.o' … shut!

J: what is wrong? (concerned)

Alivi: errr... I... kind of... forgot what I was going to write about. (hides in the corner like Cross Kaien)

Everyone: 0.o'

Hyu: I guess we'll be be back when the author remembers what she was going to write about. (Everything gets really dark)

Alivi: Guys?.... Anybody?... I can't see!

Bela: NOOOOOO, stay away from me Tic! (running somewhere)


	7. Never Let a Malkavian Play Cupid!

Alivi: Let's see, this time Hyu come here.

Hyu: You called?

Alivi: You really need to stop showing up out of nowhere. Have you ever heard of doors?

Hyu: Why would I use a door? I can just move in the darkness. I can go to Mexico! And I don't even need a passport.

Tic: I want to go to Mexico!

Alivi: What are you doing here?

Tic: I came to ask you a question?

Alivi and Hyu: -.-'

Tic: Do I get to present my plan today?

Alivi and Hyu: NO!

Tic: FINE! If you need me I'll be looking for Bela. (walks away)

Hyu: what is the name of the chapter?

Alivi: your're not introducing the chapter.

Hyu: FINE! VK does not belong to Alivi.

Tic: How about the space chickens?

Alivi: GO AWAY TIC!

Hyu: It doesn't belong to her either, she just took people's ideas and put it together.

Alivi: Grrrrrr...

Hyu: 0.o' I'm gonna go now!!

Alivi: Cayen already did her job, who should I call?

Aidou: Can I?

Alivi: How did you get here?

Aidou: the door?

Alivi: No, it's not your turn yet.

Aidou: But, but the girls love me!

Icare: Player.

Alivi: Icare, you'll introduce the chapter.

Icare: Fine, but remember what I said last time. I called it first!

Alivi: ok, just introduce the chapter now.

Icare: You never told me what is the title.

Alivi: -.- (whispering)

Icare: I can come up with a better title than that

Alivi: Be my guest.

Icare: Kawaii-chan

Cayen: GRRRRRRRRRR...

Alivi: That's your title?

Icare: (couldn't answer because she had to use silence since Cayen was cursing her because of the nick name and this is a K rated fic.)

Alivi: That's why you always have an Assamite with you

Aidou: (showing a sign that says:How come you can talk when she used silence?)

Alivi: Because I'm the author, I'm immune =P

Aidou: (showing another sign that says: Can I present the chapter?)

Alivi: fine!

Aidou: (another sign: Yay!)

Alivi: 0.o'

Aidou: (sign: **Never let a Malkavian play cupid**!)

* * *

Cayen's POV

Hanabusa sat on the sofa across from me covering his cheek with ice. Kaname had hit him for biting some day class girl. He was whining as usual about how the fake blood tasted

bad and he was just tasted a little bit of blood. Grrr, does he ever stop talking? No wonder he gets in trouble a lot. I sigh and he looks at me and smile. That's not a good sign. "Sitik-chan"

He sat next to me. "Can I have some of your blood?" He moves closer. "Ain't gonna happen!" I move to the opposite sofa. "Please, just a little bit" He follows me lifting my hair away from

my neck. "Kaname- sempai, can I hurt him?" I look up to face Kaname coming down the stairs. Hanabusa stiffens and let go of my hair. "Aidou" Kaname says. "Yes, Kaname-sama" He

stood up. "Leave her alone. None of the exchange students is going to give you blood" He said walking to the kitchen. "Why not, just a little bit?" He waited until Kaname was gone to ask

me. I just ignored him. "Err… why do you have pointy ears?" He asked as he lifted my hair and I whack his. "Leave me alone, Hanabusa" This guy can be annoying, can't you see I'm

watching the game. "Not until you answer me" He snatched my laptop away. "GRRRR… give it back!" I'm going to cut him in half. "Not until you answer me" He lifted the laptop so I couldn't

reach it. "Because she does, that's what makes her kawaii" Ed said sitting on the sofa in front of us. "I'm not kawaii" I hated when he called me that and he did it on purpose. "Kawaii-

chan, that will be your nick name" Hanabusa said. "How is the game?" Ed yawned. "I would tell you, but someone stole my computer" I was still trying to get it back. "Hanabusa give it

back!" I shouted. "Ed, help me" This is frustrating. Aren't Japanese people supposed to be short??? I haven't seen a single short person yet! "Here" Ed returned me my laptop, leaving

Hanabusa empty handed. Ed was really fast, I didn't even see him get the computer from that irritating blond. "How did you do that?" Hanabusa looked from Ed to his hand back to Ed.

"Magic!" Ed grinned and I laughed. "Yeah right" I said sarcastically. "Kawaii-chan" Ed was sarcastic as well. "Kawaii-chan, Kawaii-chan, kawaii-chan…" Hanabusa was singing. "Hanabusa

stop!" He is getting on my nerves. "Please… call me Idol!" He joked. "Why can't we kill them again?" I asked Ed. "Something about them being close to extinction, and not getting in

trouble with the chairman… I don't remember, just ask Hyu. He was paying attention to what the principal said." He said watching the soccer game. "Who is in extinction?" Akatsuki asked

sitting next to Hanabusa. "Your clan" Ed said still looking at the screen. "How is our clan close to extinction?" Hanabusa asked. "Well, you only have one pureblood left. Once he's gone all

there will be left is a bunch of nobles" I said casually. "And how does that lead us to extinction?" Akatsuki seemed interested. That's the most I've heard him speak since I got here. "You

don't even keep rankings among the nobles. It's just going to be a big mess." He didn't seem to understand me but I'm not going to bother. I have a game to watch. "We do have a

council, you know" Akatsuki said getting up. I think he's offended but I'm not sure why. I mean, they are not the first clan to go thru this. "Ha ha, loser!" Ed messed my hair up. "No way,

the game is over" I looked back at the screen as Nigeria celebrated. "We lost, I can't believe we lost to Nigeria" I shut the screen. "What a bad loser" Ed teased. "Shut up, Denmark is not

that great either." I pouted. "We beat Sweden" He said proudly. "And lost to Hungary!" Icare sat down next to me. "Shut up, Turkey didn't even qualify." Icare just ignored him. He's

always finding excuses to start a fight. "Anyways, did I miss something important?" She asked watching Hanabusa still putting ice on his face. "Hanabusa got bitch slapped" I said and he

glared at me. "Did not!" "Did too!!!" "Did not!!!!" "Did toooooo!!!!!" It was my revenge. "There comes the bride all dressed in white…" Ed started singing when he saw Ruka coming down

stairs in her school uniform followed by Ichijo. "There comes the groom… wait, grooms don't wear white!" Icare stopped herself. "We can always merry her to Zero!" Hyu joked, receiving

glares from Ruka. "Who is marrying Zero? I love weddings!" Tic ran down stairs. "Can I be the priest?" He asked with his tie on his forehead. "I'll tell you what, if you can get Ruka and

Zero to get married, I'll let you be the priest on my wedding" Icare said fixing Tic outfit. "On it boss!" The sad thing is that Tic took it seriously. "You're gonna get him killed" Hyu told Icare.

"Time to go to class" Kaname walked to the door being followed by everybody. "Sorry Ichijo but we're gonna have to marry Ruka to someone else, you don't have the right outfit" Ed

put his arm around Ichijo's shoulder. Ichijo just looked confused. "But don't worry, will find someone for you too" Ed assured as they walked towards the school building.

------------------------------------------------------------------- o.0

"What's up with all this noise, don't they ever get tired of screaming?" Icare covered her ears along with Cayen. "I guess not" Hyu answered. "You're jealous because you don't have

any fans" Hanabusa said waving at the day class. Icare had an evil smile on her face. "Don't!" Hyu commanded before she could do anything. "Kiryu-kun!" Tic approached the perfect. "You

know what I think." He started. "That you are going to class, NOW!" Zero glared but Tic didn't notice it. "No, no, not that! How about…" He was interrupted by a crowd of girls calling his

name. "Hi!" He greeted them and the girls started fainting. "Is that normal?" Tic asked looking at girls on the floor. "Go to class!" Zero threatened. "Anyways, I was thinking that you could

marry Ruka-chan!" He finished with a big smile and more girls fainted. Zero just glared at him, you could see his vain popping out on his forehead and neck. "No!?" He looked at Zero's

angry face and Ruka who looked the other way when she passed. "You know if you smiled a little it would help, I mean, you're scaring the girl away like that!" Tic continued making Zero

even angrier. If they were not surrounded by day class students Zero would've pulled his gun and killed Tic. "Here, try after me, this is how you smile" Tic smiled a Zero glared. "No, no like

this!" Tic pulled Zero's face to make him smile. Zero reached for his gun. "Tic, go to class!" Isabela ordered. "We'll work on that, just… keep practicing. You're doing great by the way" He

called as he walked into the building. Zero looked at Isabela as she couldn't hold anymore and started laughing. "I'm so sorry" she tried to contain herself. "I'll talk to him" she started

laughing again along with Yuuki. "I…better go" Isabela walked away still laughing.

Inside the classroom Ed, Hyu, Cayen, Aidou and Icare were practically rolling on the floor. Ruka looked really angry, Kain smiled, Shiki and Senri just looked bored. Tic walked in

followed by Kaname. "What's up with people laying on the floor today?" Tic asked sitting down. "I wish I had a camera" Ed said with teary eyes. "That should be posted on you tube!!!"

Icare sat down. "I can't laugh anymore my mouth hurts" Cayen said as Aidou helped her up. "PRICELESS!!" Hyu said pulling out of his pocket a silver camera. "No way, you filmed it?" Aidou

asked and Hyu grinned. "and THAT"S why he is the boss" Ed said taking his seat next to Hyu. "Wait until Zack and the others watch this back home" Cayen smiled. "And THAT'S why we

brought a Malkavian with us" Hyu said. "What's so funny?" Tic was clueless. "I hate you guys" Ruka said sitting far from them. "We love you too!" The foreign students called out at the

same time. "Ruka-chan, don't worry" Tic said and Hyu started to film again. She looked at him angrily but didn't say anything. "He can change, you'll see" Tic moved away from her before

she could hit him and everyone in the classroom started laughing. "I worry about his children" Icare said watching Tic sit down next to her. "I worry about mine having to put up with his!"

Ed commented and Hyu agreed. "Think about it, he's going to be the coolest uncle ever" Cayen said. "I wished I had a Malk uncle, that would be awesome." She continued. "I think I

speak for all the parents in the world when I say that my children won't be allowed to spend much time with ANY Malkavian" Hyu said. "Why not?" Tic asked offended. "You're too cool for

them Tic, you're just too cool" Ed came up with an excuse and Tic seemed to believe him. "That's ok, nothing a little bit of Malkavian's blood can't fix" Tic grinned evilly. "Don't you dare" Hyu

warned.

"All right, who is responsible for the little show outside?" Isabela barged in the class and the whole class felt silent. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Aidou asked. He didn't like

her at all after she ignored him in front of his fans. "Tic, who told you to talk to Zero-kun?" Isabela asked him. "Let's see, Hyu told Ruka-chan she should marry Kiryu-kun than Icare told me

that I could make her wedding if I got them together…" The red haired answered thoughtfully. Isabela covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Hyu and Icare, outside, NOW!" She said

walking out of the class.

"What in the world are you two trying to do? Tic could've gotten hurt or even worse. Are you out of your minds?" The Italian didn't raise her voice but you could hear the anger in it.

"We didn't think he would do it?" Hyu defended them. "Is that why you brought a camera? Because you didn't think he would do anything?" She asked sarcastically. Hyu still had his

camera in his hand. "For goodness sake, people! I leave you two in charge and you make a scene every chance you get." She looked at Hyu. "I have a Brujah, who fights for no reason

behaving better that you two" She continued to scold them until she noticed that Kaname was watching them. "Did you lose something, Kuran?" Isabela asked annoyed. "No, but if there

is a problem with the night class, I want to know. I'm responsible for them" Kaname said knowing he would get her mad. "Oh, now you decide to be responsible" She snapped. Both Hyu

and Icare looked at him surprised. Nobody spoke to Bela that way. "I am removing you both from your position" She said turning to the other two. "And if you do anything stupid one more

time I'm sending you both back to SII." Hyu tried to argue but Bela cut him off. "Get me Ed and Cayen here" she commanded. "What position?" Kaname watched Isabela. "You called?" Ed

walked outside. "You are in charge of the group." She told him and he looked surprised. "Why? You know I can't…" He tried to protest. "I can't trust Hyu or Icare right now. Either you take

the job or I'll have to bring Lu here." She seemed to be calmer. "I'll take it!" Ed responded. "Good. Cayen, please keep tic out of trouble. Next time Tic, does anything like what he did

today, Zero will shoot him." She watched the short girl nod. "Ask Tic to come out" she told them as them opened the door.

"Bela!" Tic hugged her. "I missed you. Why don't you live with us? You don't even go visit." He completely ignored Kuran that watched them. "Stop trying to get Zero-kun and Ruka

together." She told him. "Why is he engaged, that would be a problem?" Tic as clueless as ever. "Something like that. Please don't do that again." She insisted. "OK!" Tic smiled. "Should I

apologize?" He asked. "I already took care of Zero but it would be nice if you apologized to Ruka." He nodded. "Please don't mention the Zero or engagement in your apology." He nodded

again. She knew him well. He would probably say something like 'I'm sorry but it seems like Zero has someone else in mind. But please don't feel rejected'.

Kaname's POV

Isabela was starting to leave. "You still haven't answered my question?" Kaname walked behind her. "What?" She was still angry because of the kiss. "What position were you

talking about?" I asked again. "It's none of your business" She continued to walk away. "I believe it is, if they are in the night class" I held her by the shoulders making her stop. She was

tense; I could feel her muscles tightening. "Ed is in charge of keeping them out of trouble and telling them what to do in case something bad happens" she said still not facing me. "What

do you mean by bad?" I decided to make her even more uncomfortable so I stepped closer to her letting my arms wrap around her shoulders as I lowered my chin next to her neck. "You

tell me" she didn't move. I could barely feel her breathing. "We're not monsters Bela" I whispered in her ear. I liked her nick name, it fit her well. Long black hair, beautiful gold eyes that

sparkle when she's angry. White skin but not as pale a vampire's, she was about one inch shorter than me. "Were you expecting some sort of attack?" I continued to whisper. She smelled

good. "We prepare for the worse and hope for the best. I already know we're not going to get anything good from this place" She replied motionless. I liked that, she wasn't afraid of me,

even when I was so close that I could bite her. "Why is that?" I asked. "'cause you get on my nerves" She said, pulling my arms but I didn't let go. "Not used to have someone stand up to

you?" I continued to whisperer. "No, I get that a lot. They just don't last very long" She smiled. "Then why am I still here?" I kissed her neck. "You're an species in extinction, I'd feel bad if

I killed the last pureblood of your clan. Even if it's you" Her eyes here closed and she continued to smile. What is she thinking? "What if I'm not the only one?" I asked kissing her neck

again. I could tell she didn't like it, but she wasn't stopping me either. "I know, 4, but that's too low of a number. Especially when one is crazy and two are sleeping." I didn't show my

surprise. How could she know? No one knew! "Don't worry, as I said I have no intention of destroying your kind" That is why she smiled. She knows more than I imagined. "I am the last

one" I said. "Would you still kill me?" I kissed her again. "When you give me a reason that I can present before the elders so they won't be mad" She said opening her eyes. They were

glowing, I was making her angry. "So you're afraid you'll get in trouble" I whispered and she laughed. "I'm above getting in trouble, Kuran. You should know that by now." She was very

prideful. "But your friends are not, so you hold back" So my theory was right. "Don't waste my time Kuran" She pushed my arms with a strength that surprised me. "Of all the people in the

in the world. I'm one of the few that can make your life miserable even after I'm far, far away" She turned around to look me in the eye. "Even if you are a powerful pureblood, you're no

match for me" She smiled, not a happy smile like the ones she gave to her friends or even Zero. Her smile was evil, and it made her even more tempting. Seconds after that I had her in my

arms. This time she didn't resist the kiss, but there was something different, it tasted different.

I slowly crumbled on the floor, my whole body felt numb. She lifted my chin, her eyes weren't glowing anymore. "You'll come back to normal in a few minutes" She smiled. "Now, if

you'll excuse me, I have work to do" With that she walked away.

----------------------------------------------------o.0

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you?" A man came out from behind a tree. His entire body has covered by black fabric. "I haven't seen you in a while. No, I'll take care of him

myself" She hugged him. "How are they doing?" He asked. "A couple minor problems but I got it covered. Have you gotten what I asked?" She asked. "Here" He gave her a folder. "Is that

the pureblood?" He asked looking at the poor vampire trying to get up. "Yes" she looked over the papers he had given her. "Well, if I find anything else I'll let you know" He hugged her

again and disappeared in the woods. "I guess that will do for now" She closed the folder and went to help Yuuki and Zero.

* * *

Bela: Yes! How you like me now?

Alivi: -.-'

Bela: =D

Alivi: Anyways... Things are going to get a little crazy.

Tic: Are the space chickens coming next chapter?

Alivi: No, not yet. Weren't you looking for Bela?

Tic: Not anymore. She promised me that if I didn't force her to tell me why she wants to kill Kaname-sempai she would take me to Seaworld.

Alivi: Nice!

Bela: =DDDD

Alivi: Well, I hope our readers are liking it.

Tic: Do you want to go to Seaworld with us?

Alivi: I don't think our readers want to.

Tic: I guess it will just be Bela and I.

Bela: =D

Alivi: Kaname kissed her. (whispering)

Tic: did you say something?

Alivi: she's mad because Kaname kissed her (whispering)

Hyu: I heard that!

Tic: What did she said?

Hyu: Bela is mad because Kaname kissed her.

Steph: Really!? I'm soooo telling Zack!

Bela: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alivi: You have bigger problems coming your way.

Bela: why did you tell them? Why??? WHY???

Alivi: It's not like you kissed him back!

Alivi: Not that time.

Everyone: WHAT??????

J: She kissed him TWICE!!!!!!????

Alivi: I'm leaving now. Bye Bycicle!!! (That's from Nobuta wo Produce if you don't know)


	8. Party Killer

Alivi: I just finished writing this chapter, I was laughing so hard that I started to cry so I had to post this so you guys could laugh as well.

Aidou: why does everybody want to kill me????

Alivi: Because you keep on getting on everybody's nerves.

Aidou: But…but everybody loves me! I even have fans.

Icare: Crazy stalkers shouldn't count. Is there any normal person that is your fan?

Aidou: …*thinking*… my mom!?

Icare: Anyways… *ignoring his last comment* Alivi does not own VK or Vampire: The mask.

Aidou: Hey, that was my line!

Icare: No copyright infringement intended.

Aidou: Hellooooo!!!

Icare: I hope you guys like this chapter! *still ignoring him*

Aidou: what is wrong with her?

Alivi: She's just going to ignore you until you say something worth listening.

Aidou: ehh?

Alivi: Hopefully you will come up with something soon. Last time she did that, she ignored Tic for three months and they all lived in the same house. *sigh*

Aidou: Tic is a lunatic!

Alivi: That makes sense. Icare?

Icare: Nope, that's just stating the obvious, it doesn't count.

Alivi: *sigh*

Icare: Send us reviews.

Alivi: Thanks for the comments, it really helps. I'm planning on doing a chapter on Zero but I want to introduce all the characters first. SII Chapter is coming soon! =D

Aidou: The average rate of change and the instantaneous rate of change are the same formula!

Icare: 0.o''''

Alivi: Why are you reading my calculus notes???

Aidou: I needed something to say.

Alivi and Icare: 0.o''''

Kain: Today's chapter is…

Aidou: What is he doing here?

Kain: Kaname-sama sent me.

0.0???

Alivi: go ahead Kain

Kain: **Party Killer**

Icare: that's it? That's the title!?

Alivi: Yes, got a problem?????

Icare: nope, not at all! *scared*

Alivi: good! Aidou give me back my notes!

* * *

Icare's POV (Mostly in her head)

We're all pretty bored today. It's Friday night and I'm stuck having to go to class. FRIDAY NIGHT!! Why do we have to be stuck in this place, seriously, half the time the teachers

don't even show up! Why do I have to go to class if the teachers don't even bother? They are wasting my time. I could be having a life! By the way, Cayen and Aidou are fighting again.

She hates to be called Kawaii-chan and he knows that. He's doing it on purpose and Kaname doesn't care. As usual! She won't be Kawaii anymore after she cuts him in half, hehehe. The

way I see things it won't be long, that's why I stick around. I wouldn't miss that for the world. Where are the others, I'm tired of waiting for them to go to class? So far the only ones ready

are Ed, Cayen, Aidou, Kain and myself, so we're sitting here in the living room of the Moon dorm.

"Will you cut it out?" Ed got fed up. "Somebody is going to get beat up" I sang and Ed lifted Aidou by his collar. Very strong fabric might I add. "Hey, Kaname, why don't you put a

leash on your pet?" Ed shoved Aidou towards Kaname that just happened to come down stairs. Aidou was about to jump on Ed but Kaname held his shoulder. "Stop causing trouble"

That's all he said then left to the kitchen. Seriously, he is so boring, and he is always in his room or the kitchen. I guess he's been here for too long. Someone, please kill me if I become

like him.

Now Aidou started to freeze Ed's foot to the ground, he never learns. I sigh. "Somebody is going to need an ambulance really soon" Ed threatened, he had ice up to his knee now

and moving up. I could do something but I already got in trouble because of the wedding thingy, hehehe that was SO worth it!! Besides, I heard something about Lu coming here if we

misbehaved, I HATE that guy!

"Icare, get changed we're going out" Isabela barged into the Moon dorm. Wow, awesome entrance, almost as cool as mine. "Don't you know how to knock?" Aidou asked. Oh, no he

didn't. "Do I want to know?" She asked ignoring Aidou, looking at Ed's frozen leg, up to his thigh. "No one is allowed to leave the school without the chairman's permission" Kaname said

following her gaze to Ed's frozen leg. He sighed. This is going to be fun!

Kaname slapped Aidou and told him to release Ed. "That's OK, I got it" Ed said and before Aidou could do anything, Ed pulled his leg out shattering the ice. Aidou's jaw dropped.

"Icare, I'm waiting" Isabela called, she wasn't very happy. When you think about it, she's never happy around Kaname. I'm guessing he won't last long. I jumped to my feet and dashed

up stairs, I almost knocked down Rima, but I didn't care, better not make her wait. So I changed into my cool clothes, I hate this uniform by the way; it makes me look like a little girl. I'm a

KILLER, K-I-L-L-E-R! They are ruining my reputation! I put on my tight black pants with a black top that says: We're the people our parents warned us about. (I want that shirt so bad!!!)

My Batman belt, hehehe, it's just a belt that holds all my toys (weapons), a black coat to hide my weapons and black boots. There is a lot of black going on here, but I like it that way, it will

be dark soon so it will work as camouflage. I wonder where we are going.

Kaname's POV

"Where are you taking her?" I asked. "None of your business" She replied leaning on the door. "They can't leave the school without my approval or the chairman" I approached her.

She was angry and I'm sure she was angry before she got here. It's probably the reason that she is taking Icare away. I don't remember seeing Icare do anything wrong. "The chairman

already knows." She said dryly. "May I know where you two are going or should I call the chairman and have him tell me?" I insisted. Something wasn't right. "You can call him, but I don't

think he will tell you anything" She smirked. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because he doesn't know, besides you are out of your jurisdiction" She looked at me and walked to the bottom of the

stairs. "Icare, I need you today not tomorrow!" She called. It's not normal for her to be that impatient, annoyed, yes, but not impatient. "Coming" Icare came running down stairs. "Please,

take me with you. If I stay around him, he's going to end up dead" Cayen pointed to Aidou that looked offended. "Not today, sorry" Isabela was serious this time. She always smiled

around Cayen and Tic, always. What does she means by it's out of my jurisdiction?

And yes, I've been watching her, that's how I know. "Ready to kill" Icare called as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go" Isabela turned to the door but I was 'coincidentally' in

front of the door. "Fine. Aidou will go with you" I said knowing that she didn't like Aidou for some reason. "You know he won't make it back, right? But don't worry; it's going to be an

accident!" She touched my shoulder and went outside. "Your wish is my command!" Icare called after Isabela bowing and looked at Aidou. Aidou stood motionless, shivers going down his

spine as Icare looked at him biting her knife. "Make it painful" Cayen smiled. "For me" She sat next to Ed. "You got it" Icare said before walking out. "Kain, go with them" I changed my

mind. Those two would really kill him and I need him alive. Aidou sighed in relief. "You should stop making enemies" I told Aidou before returning to my room.

Icare's POV

By the time we got to the place it was already dark. It was an abandoned house in bad condition. The only things around it were trees. Usual of horror movies. Everything was dark

inside the house; it had two windows on the first floor and three on the top floor. The house looked like it was about to crumble at any minute. I glanced at Isabela and Kain, so much for

camouflage; the dude is wearing his white uniform. I sigh. Do you want a flashlight to go with that uniform, maybe a stereo so you can blast out some music and give us away? "There is

about 4 vampires in there, about 1 low level Assamite, 1 Lasombra, 1 low level Brujah and 1 Tzimisce" Isabela informed us. "They are all yours" she smiled. I haven't tasted blood in so

long. "All of it?" I asked, she usually didn't let me have that much. "I figured it would be a waste just to kill them" she explained. Kain just looked at her. He doesn't talk much, is he

compensating for Aidou or something? "Let the fun begin!" I whispered taking two knifes out of my boots and going to the house Isabela had directed.

Kain's POV

Is she just going to stand there? Didn't she just say that there were 4 vampires in there? "Are we just going to stand here?" I asked. "Yep, in case one escapes" she watched the

house; her eyes seemed to glow or is it just the moon light? I kept watching her until I heard something; I looked back to the house. One of the vampires broke the window and landed

not far from where we were. He looked scared and surprised at the same time. He just stood there looking at Isabela. I was about to burn that guy but when I blinked he disappeared

than I heard a shot. There are vampire's ashes everywhere. "Too slow" Isabela lowered her gun. I'm not sure if she was talking about the vampire or me.

About five minutes later Icare walked out of the house. She looked normal except her eyes were glowing in a brighter violet that usual. Is that… bloodlust? She simply stood at the

door watching us in silence. "Icare?" I whispered. The house's shadow started to grow towards Isabela and me. Is there something crawling on her legs? It looks like tentacles, but it's

just a shadow. What's causing that? I looked up trying to find the source. The shadows are moving by themselves. "That's impossible" I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just came out.

Icare ran back inside, what's going on here? Aren't there supposed to be 4 vampires in here? I only saw one and I didn't hear anything from the inside. Did they escape? "Should we

go after her?" I asked. "No, stay where there is light" She said looking around. "Why?" I had fire around me just in case. "He hides in the dark" she said looking at me. That's it, her eyes

are definitely glowing. She must've noticed that I was looking at her eyes because she closed them and turned back to the house. Still no noise at all but the house was getting darker

and darker. "Is he in there?" I asked. I could barely see the house now. "Yes, I believe he is, but not for long" She pulled a dagger out of her coat. She took two steps and the shadows

disappeared returning the house back to normal. Icare walked out, she seemed tired.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" She asked Isabela. "I told you there was a Lasombra in there; you just don't listen do you?" Isabela replied returning her dagger to her coat.

Icare's eyes weren't glowing anymore. She was back to normal. "How many?" Isabela asked. "With the last one 3, but I think he should count as double" She joked; at least I think that

was a joke. "You missed one" Isabela stuck he tongue out. "Shut up. The dude ran away" Icare defended. "Still, I had to waste a bullet" We walked back to the school. Did Icare just kill 3

vampires? That's impossible, I would've heard something.

"Come on; is there nothing else to do? I don't want to go back to school, it's sooooo boring!" Icare pleaded. "Look on the good side, tomorrow is Saturday!" Isabela teased. "Yay! I

get to be stuck in that dorm the whole fricking day!" Icare was sarcastic. You get used to that after a while. "Can't we go clubbing or something?" She asked. "I don't think the chairman

will allow that." Isabela replied. "What if we tell him we are going to… to… a concert!" He wouldn't allow that either. "We can tell him that you are going to keep an eye on us, you're a

perfect" She insisted. "How are you keeping that from everybody else?" Isabela asked not convinced. "Takatsuki-kun won't say anything, will you? Please!!!!!!!" She bagged, this girl is

crazy. "Please, you can come with us if you want" She insisted. "Chances are that everyone else will want to go, how do you plan on not getting caught?" I asked. "We'll come up with a

band that no one likes" She suggested. "Like Hanna Montana?" Isabela joked. "C'mon, I've got a reputation here. How about Tokio Hotel?" I have no idea which band is that. "If they sing

Please Don't jump, I'll make him jump!" Isabela shrugged. "We're not really watching them, Bella. You won't have to kill anybody." These two are going to get in trouble. "Now, I have a

reputation, why do I have to tell people that I'm going to watch them?" Isabela faked being angry. "Because you listen to Monsoon" Icare insisted. This is going to be a long night.

At the same time, the other night class students are waiting for the gates to open. Tic is talking endlessly about the space chickens, thanks to Ichijo that had the infamous idea of

asking how the plan was going. "It's OK, you'll learn not to ask certain questions with time" Cayen tried to make the blond feel better. Aidou wanted to kill him and Kaname simply ignored

what was happening. "Here Tic, listen to this" Ed took his neon green and red headphones and put it on Tic. "hum… I like this" Tic started doing a little dance. "Good you can keep it for

today" Ed said watching him dance. "You owe me big time" He said to Ichijo before walking back to where Hyu was. "We never talk about 'the plan' " Cayen told him.

Soon enough the gates started to open, Aidou fixed his hair and walked towards his fans blowing kisses and smiling. This time Kain was not with him. The girls started asking about

Kain among themselves. "Now, now ladies, calm down, Wild-sempai won't be coming to class today" He chuckled at his cousin's nickname. The girls looked sad for a good 3 seconds until

they realized that Idol-sempai was talking to them. "KYAAA!! Idol-sempai!!" The girls ran to him, luckily half of them tripped on Yuuki.

Zero glared at the girls and they returned to their places while Kaname helped Yuuki up. Zero was about to give Aidou a piece of him mind when the girls started to scream again, he

turned around to see Tic trying to act like a rapper. "This is why I'm hot; this is why I'm hot…" He sang out loud and the girls were fainting on the floor so he moved to the other side

where more girls were screaming. "This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot!" Half the fan girls were on the floor by now. "I'm hot 'cause I'm fly, you ain't 'cause you're not, this is why,

this is why, this is why I'm hot!" He continued to sing all the way to the classroom. "Ed!?" Cayen stood motionless at the gate watching Tic along with the rest of the night class. Aidou

couldn't believe Tic called more attention than he did. He just watched in shock along with Zero, Yuuki and Kaname. "Sorry…" Ed replied frozen in place and Cayen looked at Hyu. "I'm in

trouble already, don't even look at me" He started to walk towards the classroom trying not to step on any of the fan girls. You could still hear Tic singing inside the building "This is why,

this is why, this is why I'm hot!" He finished crossing his arms as he stood on top of the teacher's desk.

Aidou was the second one to come back to normal. "I need that song!" He ran after Tic. Cayen and Ed bowed to Yuuki and apologized for Tic's little act then proceeded to class

followed by Ichijo. Zero mumbled something like "I'm not carrying these girls" and walked away. Kaname turned to Yuuki that still tried to figure out what had happened. Her English was

not very good all she got was something hot was flying somewhere and something else not flying!?

Kaname was about to say something but was interrupted by someone's laughter. He turned around only to find Rima laughing so hard that tears were falling. Shiki tried hard not to

laugh but you could tell he was having a hard time. Kaname arched an eyebrow in disbelief. That was the first time he had seen them looking anything but bored. "ahm… Kaname-

sempai…" Yuuki tried to find the right words. "What was that all about?" she looked at Rima and Shiki.

"Ano… do you need help?" Steph approached Yuuki and Kaname. J was still rolling on the grass underneath a tree close by. Yuuki looked around as the fan girls started to get up.

"Kaname-sempai, quick, go inside" She pushed him inside. Steph pushed Rima inside the building and J did the same with Shiki. "That was close" Steph said tuning away from the door.

"Not so good" J said watching the sea of fan girls glaring at them. "On three we run!" Yuuki said getting ready. "1… 2…" The fan girls ran towards them and the three girls didn't have a

choice but to lock themselves inside the building. "Great, now were stuck!" J said closing the windows, the fan girls were fuming because they got Kaname, Shiki and Rima away from them.

"I guess we'll have to stay here for a while. Do you think Zero is going to rescue us?" Steph leaned on the huge wooden door. "I don't think so" Yuuki smiled nervously. "We'll wait for

Bela" J said. "She is not in the school; I don't know what time she will return." Yuuki replied. "Well, we'll just wait here and once they're gone well go back out. It's not like the night class

will suck us dry" Steph suggested and Yuuki was about to disagree. "Will you stop destroying our hope?" J complained. "Gomen, but we can't stay here" Yuuki said blushing. "I don't know

about you, but I much rather stay with the vampires than with those fan girls, they are scary" Steph looked out the window. "Let's find a place to sit down" J said walking towards the

classrooms. "But we can't stay here" Yuuki followed.

J opened the first door she found without checking if anyone was inside first. "Gomen…this one is taken" The night class happened to be using that class, she was about to leave

when Tic tackled her. "J!!!!!" He hugged her. "Get off me Tic, I can't breathe" she pushed him off. "Gomen" he helped her up with a smile. "Go back to class" she ordered him; the whole

class was looking at her. "Where is your teacher?" she asked. "We don't have one today" He replied. "Lucky, we always have teachers" Steph complained. "C'mon, I think they are gone"

Yuuki pulled the two girls by her uniforms; she didn't want the nigh class to know that she was there. "Bye, and once again sorry for interrupting… whatever is it that you're doing" J

bowed and walked out and Steph followed. "That is not fair, why do we always have teachers?" Steph continued to complain. They returned to the exit door only to see the fan girls trying

to break in. "That's not good" Steph halted, the door was opening. "RUNNN!!!" J called and the three girls dashed to the classroom.

The three girls barged in; Yuuki closed the main door while Steph and J pushed the teacher's desk to block the door. "There is another door" Yuuki pointed and Steph ran to close the

door stacking chairs behind it. "We're safe" J sat on the teacher's desk trying to catch her breath. "That was close" Yuuki finished closing the windows. "Wow, we almost got killed this

time" Steph sat next to J and Yuuki. "Girls!?" Kaname called. The three girls jumped up scared until they realized that the nigh class was watching them. "How did you guys got here?" J

asked. "Erm, we were here before." Cayen asked confused. The three girls had been here less than five minutes ago. "Dang it! We came in the wrong classroom again" Steph looked at J.

"At least they won't get to the night class."Yuuki tried to amend. "If they had gotten to them we would've been able to escape" J sighed. "What are you three up to?" Ed had walked up to

them and was going to pull the teacher's desk away from the door. "NOOO!!!" All three girls screamed. "What's wrong?" Hyu was worried. "Are you being chased?" He asked pulling them

away from the door in case the attacker showed up. "Yeah, we barely made it here. They must be somewhere around here." Yuuki replied. Kaname approached Yuuki, he wasn't going to

let anyone hurt her. They could hear the steps towards the classroom. The girls started to panic. "They are coming for us, Steph, I don't want to die!!!!"J hugged her friend. "Shah…They

might think this class in empty, no one moves" Steph commanded and Ed turned off the lights. Ichijo watched the second door; he could see someone's shadow thru the cracks. Luckily the

shadows passed by their doors, the footsteps could be heard, there were so many of them. "I think we're safe now" Steph said. "I'll go check" J whispered and went towards the second

door; she moved some of the chairs away with the help of Ichijo and tried to look underneath the door. "Not here" she called out to her friend that checked the main door. "Not here

either" Steph cleaned her uniform from laying on the floor.

"Who's after you?" Hyu asked but the footsteps were returning. You could feel the tension in the air. "Is it the space chickens?" Tic asked fearing the reply. "I have a plan" He stood

up. "It's not the space chickens, Tic." J motioned him to seat down. "It's worse!" Steph said looking at the shadows behind the door. "What could be worse than the space chickens???"

There is nothing worse than the space chickens! "SHHHH!!" The entire class glared at him. Those are definitely not vampires.

They all moved closer together in the middle of the room. "AAAHHHHHH!!!" All the girls in the room screamed when the second door was kicked open despite the chairs. All the lights

went on and you could see Yuuki hugging Kaname refusing to look at the newcomers. J hid behind Shiki and Rima, Steph had jumped on Ichijo's lap. Cayen and Aidou were hugging each

other while hiding behind Ruka. Ed sat at the teacher's desk blocking the door and Tic hid behind a very confused Hyu. After realizing that they were still alive they gathered enough

courage to look at the door. "Kain!!???"

Kain decided to go to class, the building's door was left open and the class' doors were locked. He heard Tic shout "I have a plan" and thought they were going to play a joke on him,

like they usually did to Aidou so he moved silently to the secondary door and kicked it open being greeted by the screams. "What in the world is going …" Icare stopped seeing Stephanie

hugging Ichijo.

It took a while for French red-head to realize where she was sitting but when she did, she jumped up fixing her uniform and walked away as if nothing had happened leaving a very

red Ichijo behind. Cayen recognized Icare's voice and pushed Aidou away from her sending him crashing on a chair. "You're back" Cayen ran to her friend. J finally came out of her hiding

spot checking if no one else was around. "Have you been followed?" J asked the Assamite. "What?" she was confused. "Did anyone follow you here?" j shook her. "No" Isabela walked in.

"what's going on here?" She looked at Yuuki that still had her arms around Kaname and smirked. "Where were you? We almost got mugged in this crazy place" Steph complained to the

Italian. "There they are!!" They heard someone shout outside. J pushed Icare and Kain inside and locked the door. "They found us!" she started to put chairs against the door all over

again. "It's your fault!" J complained.

"What?" Isabela looked from J to Steph to Yuuki. "We're being chased by the fan girls." Yuuki was as red as a tomato. "Fan girls?" Icare asked. "I didn't know they were lesbians" She

joked. "They want to kill us, they like them." J defended herself. "These people shouldn't be allowed around normal people!" Steph helped J hold the door. "It took you this long to figure

that out? Why do you think they are here?" Isabela approached them. "Hey!" Ruka was the only one offended. "Yuuki, watch and learn." She turned to the perfect who looked worried.

"Everyone, sit down and take out a piece of paper and a pen. Yuuki, Steph and J, grab a book and papers, from the teacher's desk" The vampires looked at her funny but decided to obey.

"Yuuki, write down the date on the board. Steph, write something random in French on the board, you too J." She got ready to open the doors. "I want you three to stand in the front of

the room looking serious. Everybody else looks busy when I open the door" She commanded and opened the door facing a bunch of fan girls.

"What do you think you're doing? They are in the middle of an exam and all of you are making noise outside. How do you expect them to get good grades, when they can't even

concentrate!?" Isabela scolded the fan girls and the whole place got quiet. "You have five seconds to disappear from here before I get you all suspended for disturbing the night class

during their placement exams! Now, MOVE!" she slammed the door shut on their faces. The fan girls were about to cry as they left the building. Yuuki's jaw dropped. "And that's why we

love you" Ed wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her cheek. Kaname glared at the back of his head. "Wow, I don't even know what to say!" Steph put the books away. "You can

start by telling me what are you doing out of your dorm when it's past curfew." Isabela crossed her arms and waited for a response. "I-I… We… were…" Steph was trying to come up with

a good excuse as to why they were with the night class. "It's my fault… They were helping me with the fan girls and then we got chased … they broke in and we ran… then we came here

and then THEY were here, and the girls were outside… and we blocked the door… and you showed up…" Yuuki was very nervous as she tried to explain. Isabela arched an eyebrow. "We

got scared OK! There were too many of them and just three of us, and they looked like they were going to murder us" J defended them. "So the whole time they were running from the fan

girls???" Hyu asked. "I thought we were under attack or something" He shook his head disappointed. Isabela started to laugh at the situation. "It's not funny" Steph complained. "Yes, it

is. I leave you to take care of vampires all the time and you're fine but you get scared of teenage girls." Isabela walked away laughing.

"Dang it, she's right! There goes our reputation" J said. "Now, how many girls are we talking about here? 'Cause you know, human teenager are very dangerous. They can kill you

with their supersonic screams… your head explodes. BAM! You're gone" Ed teased them. "Yes, very dangerous. Especially the ones with shinning nails, those are the worst!" Icare joined

in. J grabbed Yuuki and marched out of the class. "There will be pay back!" Steph said before leaving the classroom. "What are you going to do, bring the fan girls back?" Hyu asked. "Tic,

tell them the plan, Isabela is going to quiz everyone on it tomorrow!!!!" She called from the corridor. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Hyu, Ed and Icare screamed. "You brought that on yourselves, you

know" Cayen giggled.

* * *

Aidou: She really wants to kill me! *scared*

Alivi: She's not the only one.

Aidou: What??? Why??

Alivi: Does 'Kawaii-chan' ring a bell?

Aidou: ohhhh…

Tic: Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot…

J: someone should get that iPod away from him.

Chairman: When the pigs try to get at yea…

Tic: Park it like it's hot, park it like it's hot, park it like it's hot…

Everyone: 0.0'''''

Chairman: Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams, see these ice cubes, see these ice creams? Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat…

Tic: That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat!

Alivi: Ed, you've created a monster!!!!

Ed: No, you did! I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that, da Big Boss Dogg, yeah I had to do that…

Alivi: *sigh* By the way I don't own any of the songs.

p.s. does anyone want to play Vampire Knight RPG with me, I'm looking for people but all the forums seem to be dead.


	9. The Return of an Old Friend

Alivi: Hello again!

Ed: Hi there o/

Alivi: interesting… *looking around*

Ed: something wrong?

Alivi: No… it's just no one is interfering this time. *looking under the table*

Ed: They are studying 'the plan'…

Alivi: oh… ok better hurry then, go ahead.

Ed: Alivi do no…

Tic: I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat, everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat…

Alivi: 0.0* … -.-' … Ed!?

Ed: The battery should die any minute. *Scratches his head*

Alivi: *sigh*

Aidou: Yeah, I never thought I'd be on a boat, It's a big blue watery road…

Alivi: Ed, I'm confiscating you iPod!

Ed: WHY!!!!!????

Alivi: Because you are scaring our readers… and your music sucks!

Ed: Hey! My music does not suck!

Icare: Who's singing I'm on a boat? Oh, not again!

Ed: but… but, he's on a boat!

Alivi: Everybody SHUT UP!!

Alivi: I do not own VK or the Mask and I definitely don't own these songs!

o.-'

Ed: I was going to say that!

Alivi: Too late, now leave me alone, I need to write the next chapter.

*door closes*

Alivi: Finally, I can work in peace. *turning computer on*

Alivi: Cool guys don't look at explosions, they blow things up and then walk away, who's got time to watch an explosion? Because cool guys have errands that they have to walk to…Keep walkin', keep shinin'…

Chairman's office…

"As you all should know, there's been some people disappearing in town lately. So far the police are looking for seven people, three fifteen year-old girls, two women in their twenties

and two adult males are missing, there is no sign of them anywhere in town. One of the victim's neighbors heard her yell: Monster. The girl asked for help and knocked on his door, he

thought it was a prank. Later on when he was going to take the trash out he found blood on the floor and the girl's purse." The chairman handed pictures of the victims to Zero, Yuuki,

Isabela and Kaname. "That's so scary" Yuuki looked at the girls. "No one is allowed to leave campus until we catch the culprit." He informed. "We?" Zero asked. "Yes, I believe the criminal

is not human. I want you guys to go to town and try to find clues" His gaze fell upon Isabela. "You said she yelled Monster" the Italian said mostly to herself and the chairman nodded in

agreement. "Just because she yelled monster doesn't mean it was a vampire." Kaname watched her. That was kind of offensive. "When you're being attacked by somebody, you don't yell

random stuff, Kuran" Isabela disagreed. "Do you have a copy of the neighbor's testimony?" She asked the chairman. "Yes, it says she screamed first than yelled 'somebody help me, it's a

monster, please help' while she knocked on different doors. Then he heard something breaking and no more noise. " She chairman was reading the file. "Was anything broken in that

place?" Isabela asked. "No, the police said that everything was intact with the exception of the blood on the floor but no trail." The chairman looked at her and back to the paper. "What

time did that happened?" Zero asked. "3:25AM, why?" The chairman gave the papers to Zero that read the statement again. "Enough time to escape with the body before dusk… Crap!

Can I go take a look at the place where it happened?" Isabela moved her hand thru her hair. She was showing her worry for the first time in front of them."Bela-chan, why would a

vampire care about the body?" Yuuki asked. "Unless she wasn't dead, he could feed off of her again." Yuuki surprised the chairman. "OHHH, my daughter is so smart!!" He hugged her

tightly. "Let's hope so. Where is the place?" the perfect looked at Zero. "Not far from here, I'll go with you." He walked out. "Chairman, can I take Cayen with me?" Isabela looked worried.

"Yes, of course. Just make sure you are back by dawn" He closed his office door. "Why are you taking Cayen?" Zero asked not pleased. "If I'm right we're going to need back up. Let's

hope I'm wrong." She walked towards the moon dorm.

"What do you suspect?" Zero asked when Kaname went inside to call Cayen since the night class didn't like Isabella barging in their dorm like the last time. "A very bad vampire and a

very smart one. Make sure you have enough bullets on your gun, we're going hunting" Isabela pulled her gun and checked her own.

_Why is she doing this? She is leaving clues behind on purpose… She wants me to find her? I hope I'm wrong, please, let it be someone else… _

Cayen's POV

Isabela was silent on her way to the crime scene. That was never a good sign, she obviously didn't want to say anything in front of the others. They were all watching her. I chuckled.

"Cheer up people, this isn't the end of the world." I called from the back. I didn't know much of what was going on but it seemed pretty bad considering their faces.

"This is the place." Zero said lifting one of the police tapes that sealed the area. It was the first floor of a small apartment building. Everything seemed fine, no marks on the walls, the

small table and the two vases seemed unharmed as well. Humans tend to fight back when they are attacked, she didn't fight back, at least it didn't show. "She was here when her

attacker got to her" Isabela faced the apartment door. "Then he came up from behind. Didn't she fight?" Zero stopped behind her without stepping on the blood on the floor. "I'm

assuming that she didn't have time. She calls for help, and knocks on the doors, by the time she turns to check on her follower he's already too close" Isabela looked around. "She was too

far from anything that she could use against her attacker" Kaname touched one of the vases on a stand. "What about the blood on the floor, did he stab her, why not drink her blood?"

Zero asked. "The sun rises around 5 AM, it would give it, just enough time to go back to the hiding place. The attacker could've taken her back to drink her blood later. But that doesn't

explain the blood stains." Isabela looked at me. "Any ideas?" I smelled the dry blood on the floor. This smells strange. "It's not just blood" I got up. "What do you mean?" Kaname touched

the blood and smelled it. "When you get stabbed only blood comes out, unless you hit the stomach or pierce thru the brain, because the blood gets mixed with some other body fluid.

There's something else mixed with that blood" I explained. "What if the blood came out thru her mouth, it would get mixed with saliva?" Isabela looked around for any clues. "She spit

blood or threw up, it's possible, he didn't bite her, and he could have punched her to make her shut up." I went to the place where the victim supposedly was standing, in front of the

door. "It makes sense, look where the blood stains are, it ends really close to where she was standing." Cayen pointed. "I don't get it" Zero said. "To punch someone you have to stand

close to the person" Kaname stood in front of me as if her was going to punch me. "When she threw up he was in front of her " I assumed. "You're saying that she threw up on him?" Zero

looked at us, it made sense. "We find someone that smells like her blood and we find the culprit." Kaname smiled. "But that doesn't explain the breaking noise that the neighbor heard."

Zero looked at Isabela. "Simple, my victim is making too much noise and I'm running out of time, I punch her in the stomach and instead of fainting, she throws up on me, I'd be mad. To

keep her from calling more attention a grab her by the neck" Isabela held my neck. I don't want to be part of that demonstration. "He suffocated her?" Kaname didn't seem convinced. "No,

I'm out of time but I want her body without harm, something that won't look like she's dead. So I break her neck, crack!" Isabela explained letting go of my neck. "This close to the door,

the neighbor was able to hear a low crack which made him think she had broken one of the vases from across the room."I pointed to the vases that remained untouched. "All those years

of NCIS and Castle (crime investigation series) are finally paying off" Isabela teased. "Heck yeah! Let's go find Mr. Smelly" I walked away followed by the others. This is fun!

"We're going to have to look for the culprit tomorrow, it's almost five o'clock" Isabela said. "But…" I tried to argue but she cut me off. "No but, the chairman said to be back before

dawn and I don't want repeats of yesterday" Isabela continued walking back to the school. The true was that she regretted not being there to see Tic dancing to 'This is why I'm hot'. But

she would never admit it! "But what if she is still alive?" Zero inquired. "Very doubtful. How long has it been, two days?" Isabela was constantly messing with her hair on her way back.

She knows more than she is letting off. "We'll come back tonight with the rest of the group" She told me before walking faster to gain distance from the other vampires. "Do you think she

is here?" I ran to catch up with Bela so the others wouldn't hear us. "I hope not, Cay, I really hope not" There are only two people that can make Bela this uncomfortable. One was in Italy

and hopefully wasn't going to cause us any trouble, hopefully.

Ed's POV

"I wonder what they are doing." I sat by Rima on the sofa. "Want one?" She offered him a poky. "Thanks" I took a bite. This stuff is good, no wonder she is always eating these

things. "They are investigating some kidnappings that have been happening" She said looking bored. "How do you know?" I looked at her surprised. "It was on the news" She took

another bite of her poky. "They were on the news??" Isabela knows better than giving away her location. "No, they talked about the missing girls. Kaname-sama said they were going to

investigate" She clarified. "Why didn't she call me?" I asked myself. This can't be good. Why would Bela investigate that? It's not her problem… any way, that can't be right, why would

they come to Japan? It's probably something that the headmaster asked her to do.

"No music today?" Icare asked me since I didn't have my iPod with me today. "I can't find it anywhere" I told her. "Good, no repeats of yesterday" She sat down. Cayen had told her

what happened while she was away. "You know, I think you should've joined Tic yesterday!" She teased, she knew Tic had my iPod again. "Maybe next time" I replied.

_Somewhere in the moon doom…_

…_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right, to the left, to the left, to the left, to the left, now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick, now walking by yourself, walking by yourself and do the _

_cupid shuffle…_

"No Aidou-sempai, you always start to the right then you go left. You're doing it backwards" Tic showed Hanabusa the steps again.

8pm

Kaname's POV

It was already dark when Isabela knocked at the night classroom door. Cayen had told them to be prepared and they simply waited for her in class. "Are we ready?" She walked

inside. "Bela, you don't have to go, I can take care of it" Hyu stood next to her. Why is he worried? He didn't care when she went out with Icare and Kain. "Nah, this is something that I

have to do. I'm OK, don't worry" She faked a smile. I watched them with concern, she had been acting weird since the chairman told her about the kidnapping. What is going on in your

head, Isabela, why are you working so hard to cover it up? All the SII seemed to know something that I didn't, and I hate that feeling. Even Tic was serious today. He looked sad for the

first time since he got here. Funny, he didn't look crazy at all when he was sad. She asked Bekwil-san and Ostal-san to help Yuuki and Kiriyuu-san patrolling tonight. Did she think that the

night class was going to misbehave because I'm not there? Probably not, maybe they are expecting someone. I don't like that feeling.

We walked out of the class, she didn't complain about the fact that I was joining them. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Isabela, Cayen, Hyu, Ed and I walked away from the

school. Surprisingly they already seemed to know where this vampire was, a cemetery not far from the school.

The cemetery was empty and barely had any light, you could see many angel sculptures spread around. I continued to follow them as they made their way to a small house at the far

end of the cemetery where it was surrounded by trees. "Bela?" Hyu called. "I know" She stopped and these… things started to come out of their hiding, they looked like zombies, really

deformed ones. I don't know how something like them could be alive. This girl, at least I assumed it was a girl because of the long hair, she had an arm sticking out of her head, her mouth

was sideways and she only had one eye. "What is it?" I asked watching them approach us, we were surrounded by them. "Dead people" Ed covered his nose and Cayen looked like she

was going to throw up. Hyu used his power to trap the zombies, as I chose to call them. "Tira, come out." Isabela commanded and this person came out of the house. At first all we could

see was a tall form walking toward us. Oh my… she didn't look human at all, she was about six foot tall and she did look like a monster, a very scary one, her skin was yellow-ish green

color, she had these weird looking eyebrows, six of them, her eyes were yellow, like Bela's, could they be related?? That's not possible. My shock in seeing a creature like that must've

been evident since she looked directly at me. For some reason my body froze, I couldn't move, not even look away from her gaze. "Cut it out, Tira" Isabela sounded angry. My body came

back to normal, was that thing controlling by body? How would Isabela know that?

"Hisashiburi, Alia, what took you so long? You know I've killed one for each day that you didn't show, I didn't think you were going to take that long to come visit me, look at how

many I have." She smiled and pointed to all the zombies. Alia, who's Alia?? "What are you doing here?" Isabela asked. The dead creatures stopped trying to escape Hyu's darkness. It was

pretty cool, these tentacles came out of their own shadows and wrapped around the zombies. But I would never admit it. "Now, is that how you greet a friend after all this time? Tell me

what do you think of my creations, you used to love them?" They knew each other, she liked these things??? But she didn't look like a vampire, could she be one of the students at SII?

Maybe that's the afternoon class that Ichijo told me about. Bela doesn't seem happy to see her, I can tell that much. All I see is pain in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" No one moved,

they just watched the two. I think they know her, Ed looks worried and Hyu is extremely uncomfortable around her. "You can't run forever, I came to knock some sense in this head of

yours" She sat down next to an angel sculpture. "Is that what you call sense? Tira, are you out of your mind?" Isabela yelled. "What is that?" I asked Ed, who was standing next to me.

"Who am I?" she heard me. "Really, how can you bring someone that doesn't even know who I am here. Is he a gift for me, because no one in their right mind would come on free will"

She looked at Isabela, but she remained calm. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tira Karktuy Tzimisce, daughter of the great Tzimisce, the first and founder of my clan, in case you don't

know. I am one of the oldest vampires to ever walk on the face of the earth, back when the average purebloods like yourself were being created to serve us." She smiled. "Scary isn't it,

and the worst part is that I'm eternal unlike your useless self, I don't grow old and no one is crazy enough to try to kill me except for your friends. Unfortunately, they will die just like you."

She laughed."You haven't answered my question."Isabela cut her off before she could start to brag again."Impatient and demanding as always. You have two options: You can forget

about this nonsense of yours and come back with me or I'll have to kill you. After what you did yesterday, they want your head on a plate." She stood up and the creatures started to

move again. "What do you say? Don't make me hurt you, if you come back I'll even let your friends live." She had a lot of confidence to say something like that. "You could've sent someone

else to do the job, why did you bother to come all the way here?" Isabela ignored here little speech. "We both know that no matter who I sent they would end up dead, so I came for you

myself." She seemed to enjoy Bela's discomfort. "Since when do you care about who lives or dies?" Isabela smirked. "I don't, but I wanted to spare your life… for old time's sake. Of course

I can't spare the traitor." She looked at Tsugaia. What is going on here? I remember now, Isabela told Ruka about Hyu's family, his clan had turned against the others along with the

Tzimisce! If she is the daughter of the first Tzimisce, than she is thousands of years old. No wonder she looked like that. She glared at me. I think she can read my mind as well. "Yes I can,

mind your words I like to take extra time torturing the people that I don't like." She was angry. Isabela chuckled. "Now, now Tira… people should be free to think what they want" She

smiled at me, did she read my mind as well? Ichijo told me she was a witch. "She's no witch!" Tira seemed offended. "That's not what we're here to discuss" Isabela cut in. Cayen looked

worried at me. "Yes, we were talking about traitor" Hyu glared at the Tzimisce. "I'll take you on" Hyu stood in front of Bela but didn't attack Tira, he's waiting for something. "Is that your

decision, Alia?" Tira asked and Bela sighed. "Kill her and get rid of the bodies" I could hear the hurt in her voice. She turned around to leave. "You know that when I die, I'll take you with

me" Tira said and the creatures started to attack us.

Cayen was cutting the bodies in half with her bare hands, I guess that's her vampiric power. Ed wasn't far behind punching holes in the bodies but they kept getting up. This is

getting tiring, I've lost the count of how many times I've 'killed' the same creature and they keep getting up. I'll have to attack the source. I focused on Tira but she realized that I was

trying to get into her head. One of the creatures stabbed my right arm while I was trying to invade Tira's mind. She used her zombie to distract me. I turned around and made the zombie

explode in tiny pieces, I don't think it will be attacking again. I smiled. "Wow, that was cool… a little help please" Cayen called, she was fighting three at the same time.

"I guess you'll have to save me a spot" Isabela looked at Tira, her eyes were glowing like gold in the sun. Tira's eyes did the same but she didn't keep staring for long and all the

creatures fell on the floor lifeless. "Goodbye Tira" I watched this strange vampire fall on her knees grasping for air, she seemed tired yet she smiled. "I missed you, Alia. It's good to know

that you haven't changed even if you're doing strange things." Tira simply smiled, doe she realize that she is going to die? Isabela walked away but I swear I saw tears in her eyes. "I

missed you too" She whispered almost running away.

"Even if I lost to Alia, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill me, after all I have a reputation." She looked at Hyu as she stood up and her eyes began to glow again. "Damn

warlock blood" She cleaned her outfit.

Tic's POV

It's been four hours since they left, I have a bad feeling about it. This is worse than the space chickens. Isa must feel horrible. I can't just seat here. "Where are you going?" Ichijo

asked when I got up. "After Bela" I said. "You can't leave" Ichijo held my right arm. "Try to stop me" I threatened, my eyes were probably black when I looked at him. "Your eyes…" He

continued to hold my arm. "I know" I pushed him out of the way and walked out. "Let him go, you don't want to get on his bad side" Icare lifted her head from the desk for the first time

since she got to class. She didn't look happy either.

"Now, where could she be?" I looked around. I could sense her scent and I had to hurry before the other perfects found me. I don't want to get in trouble but Bela needs me.

"Found you" I wrapped my arms around her. She was seating under a tree with her arms around her knees. She was crying. "Gomen, Isa" I whispered. There was nothing that I

could do to make her feel better. "They are going to kill her, Tic" Tears were falling from her eyes when she looked at me. "It will be alright, you still have us." What kind of consolation is

that? Her childhood friend is going to be killed by one of her best friends. "You did everything you could, that was her decision" I still hugged. "Why did she have to come here, why? This

was not supposed to happen." She sobbed. "I don't know what goes on her head, Isa, but it's not your fault. You warned her to stay away" I can't believe Tira decided to show up. "She

wanted me to join her" Isa hugged me crying. "She was trying to protect me" She continued. "Shhh, it's going to be all right. She might escape" I felt bad saying that especially because

Hyu would probably be hurt if she was able to escape.

Ed's POV

The sun is about to come out soon. I wonder if Bela is OK. I looked at Cayen, she looked exhausted. We are all hurt; Hyu is still unconscious so I have to carry him back to the school.

Kaname is the one that looks less hurt of us all. I didn't know he was that strong; no wonder the others never disobey him. I smiled. I'm not sure if I should be angry or glad that Tira

escaped. I mean, it's bad that we failed but at least we are alive. Regardless of how it ended Bela probably cried herself to sleep. Every muscle hurts, how did I get beat up like this? I

almost killed her; I missed her heart by a couple inches than I got thrown against so many trees before I fell unconscious. What is the guy that works there going to think when he sees

the damage? There are open tombs, broken statues, broken trees and a completely demolished house.

Cayen's POV

It sucks, we lost and my body hurts like hell. Kaname-sempai is helping me walk or is it the other way around; we're both hurt and using each other as support. The sun is going to

rise at any minute and we have to make it back before anyone sees us. I don't want to have to explain how we got hurt like this. Oh, this is nothing we just almost got killed by an ugly

looking anti-diluvium!? Aidou is going to throw a fit when he sees Kaname, and somehow I'll be the one to blame, just wait.

* * *

Hisashiburi = It's been a while

Alivi: Wow, now this chapter was hard to write. I hope I did a good job. Let me know what you think. =)

Aidou: You hurt Kaname-sama, how could you?

Alivi: I didn't do anything, Tira did it! *Points to her standing in the corner*

Tira: =D Got a problem?

Aidou: *gulp*Not at all, no! *cold sweat*

Alivi: Good job Tira!

Tira: Thanks, and thanks for not killing me on my first day in this fic.

Alivi: No problem, don't worry I still need you =D

Kaname: Does that mean I have to fight her again??

Alivi: …maybe!?

Kaname: *sigh* she is scary, you know. (whispering)

Tira: did you forget that I can read minds?

Kaname: Crap! Have I told you how lovely your eyes are?

Tira: … not convinced…

Kaname: I give up! (walks away)

Alivi: I like you!

Tira: Thanks, I do my best, is there anyone else that I can torment until you need me again?

Alivi: (thinking)…

Cayen: Aidou!

Alivi: No, poor thing, everyone is already picking on him, I feel bad.

Aidou: YES! *hugs Alivi*

Alivi: How about Shiki and Rima? They always look so bored.

Tira: On it boss! Muahahahaha… (walks away)

Tira: (comes back) Don't forget to review or I'll be coming after you. (walks away)


	10. Change of Schedule?

Alivi: It's me again, it's I again!?? Me, definitely Me… (Thinking…)

Kaname: Focus!!

Alivi: On what?

Kaname: -.-' *sigh* That's the author, scary isn't it!?

Alivi: Hey!

Kaname: I guess I have to do this on my own…

Alivi: What???

Kaname: Alivi does not own VK, thank God! She does not own Vampire: the Masquerade either.

Alivi: Hey!! That's mean.

Kaname: But she is brilliant and came up with the idea of putting these two together!

Alivi: o.o… Ok, what do you want?

Kaname: Smiles *whispers something on Alivi's ear*

Alivi: I'll think about it…

Kaname: =D

Ichijo: Did you tell them about the poll yet?

Alivi: no

Ichijo: Good, Alivi is having a poll to see which couples should be together… *whispering* I'm counting on you guys. Please vote! =D

Alivi: That's cheating, Ichijo. You can't ask people to vote for you and …. *Ichijo covers Alivi's mouth*

Steph: What's up with those two? *points at Alivi and Ichijo*

Kaname: I have no idea

Steph: Let us know what you think. If you send reviews Alivi will be happy and if she is happy she won't give us a hard time. =D

Kaname: Please review!

Steph: Where is Zero, I haven't heard from him in a while?

Kaname: Who cares, he's getting a whole chapter for himself anyways.

Zero: =D

Steph: You shouldn't have said that. *Sigh* Alivi will be mad.

Alivi: Kaname, why … WHY!!!???

Kaname: sorry!?

Zero: =p

Kaname: Grrrr…

Cayen: Hey, I'm the only one that can do that!

Kaname: *sigh* Today's chapter is….

Tic: Take on meeeeee, take on me, take meeeeee… *Everyone jumps on him and makes him shut up *

Kaname: Extra classes!? You know it's not really extra since we were already having class; it's just a change in the schedule.

Everyone: 0.o'

Kaname: I'm changing the title, that's not right.

Everyone: Tum!! *falls on the floor*

Kaname: Today's chapter is…. Change in the schedule!

Alivi: whose iPod is Tic using????

* * *

You can imagine the looks on the faces of the night class students that remained in the school when the four purebloods arrived at the moon dorm. Their uniforms were everything but

white. Bruises and cuts all over their bodies, they looked like beggars. "Kaname-sama!" Ruka was the first to recover from the shock. Tic took Hyu up stairs to treat his wounds. Icare helped

Ed up stairs and Kain helped Cayen. "What happened?" Aidou asked. "She escaped" He said walking up stairs to his room. Ruka followed Kaname and Aidou went to see how the others

were doing.

Kaname's POV

After taking a shower I tried to sleep but found out that it wasn't going to be easy. I called Ichijo. "Have you heard of Isabela?" I asked not showing my concern. "No, I thought she was

with you" Ichijo was surprised. I sighed, where could she be? "Anything unusual happened?" I asked him, he looked uncomfortable because of my question. "Icare only spoke once the whole

night and Tic suddenly got up and left class" Ichijo said. "I don't know but I had never seen him as serious as yesterday, it was as if he was ready to kill someone. I tried to keep him from

leaving but Icare told me to let him go." He explained. "And that was all she said all night?" Icare was not someone known to be quiet. "Yes" the blond agreed. "When Tic is done taking care

of Hyu ask him to come see me." I said. "Kaname-sama, He returned to the dorms about fifteen minutes before you did and he looked… sad, he hasn't spoken a word since" Ichijo said.

"Ichijo, see what you can find out about our SII students, there's something very strange going on." I told him not wanting to talk about the vampire that almost killed us all. "Err… What kind

of things do you want me to find out?" He asked. "Do you know something that I don't?" I arched an eyebrow and he sat back down. Ichijo told me about the conversation he had with a

certain red-haired French girl, of course he omitted the part where he was leaving class every time he had a chance hoping to meet her again, but I already knew that part. So far he didn't

have much luck except for the day she tried to hide from the fan girls in our classroom. "See if you can find out anything else from her." I told him. Ichijo is very efficient but why didn't he tell

me that earlier? Different clans… interesting. I would like to know about them.

About half an hour later Tic showed up. Ichijo was right; he didn't look like his usual crazy-normal self. "You called?" He asked sitting down in front of me. "Yes, how are they doing?" I

asked. "They'll survive, just give them a day or two. It's not the first time they get beat up." He said plainly. You know he actually looked like a sane person right now. Is all that craziness

just an act?? "Ichijo told me you left class and didn't come back until this morning. Why?" I asked watching him. "I went to see Isabela" Just what I was hoping to hear. "And?" I wanted to

know why she left us to fight alone and why was she crying. "It's none of your business" Tic spat out. "I almost got killed by that thing. I believe I have the right to know" I insisted. "No one

asked you to go, next time you'll know better" He stood up. "You can ask your questions to her directly, she is on her way here. Ja ne!" He walked out before I could say anything. What the

heck is going one with these people??? That's when I sensed Isabela. This time she waited outside for someone to invite her in.

"Good morning" I greeted her at the door. "Just the person I needed to see" I stepped aside so she could get inside. "It can wait" She never took her sunglasses out even though the

dorm was dark. "What?" I asked. "Your questions" She walked up stairs and into Hyu's bedroom. She wasn't wearing her uniform as usual. She looked like she was going to some sort of

business meeting, or coming from one. Black pants, white shirt and dressy pointy shoes. I figured whatever she was doing was going to take a while so I returned to my room. She's going to

take care of her own first. I smiled. She's always watching them but not to keep them from getting in trouble, it's like she is trying to protect them.

It didn't take long her to knock on my door. "Come in" I called from my desk. "Tic said you had questions" She came closer but didn't sit down. I couldn't see her eyes because she still

had her sunglasses on. So she was crying after all… "Sit down, I don't bite" I said. "More like won't" She sat across from me. "Would you care to explain what happened a few hours ago" I

leaned on my desk to get closer to her, I could still smell the salt water from her tears. She sighed. "She is someone that I met a long time ago and insists on getting in trouble." Isabela said

almost whispering. "So much for a friend, trying to kill us all." I smirked. "I'm sorry for including you in this, but I didn't think you would've stayed anyways" She apologized in a cold manner.

There is the diplomatic Isabela taking over. "And thank you for your help." I just stared surprised; I didn't expect her to thank me at all. "It's surprising to find out that you could be friend

someone like her" I said. Those two were completely opposites. Tira was a merciless killer while Isabela tried to bring peace among vampires and humans. "It wasn't always like that, you

know" Isabela gave a sad smile. "Hun?" It was as if she was reading my mind. "We weren't that different in the beginning." She stopped before she said anything that she wasn't supposed

to. She let her guard down around me for the first time. "I don't think she will be bothering you again, so you don't need to worry about her anymore" Isabela stood up. "Did you kill her,

because we didn't?" I asked. "No, not yet" the Italian sounded sad. "I should go now" She turned around to leave. "Just answer me this before you leave" I got up and walked towards her.

"Why were you crying?" I stopped inches away from her. I wasn't used to seeing her sad and I definitely didn't like it. "Because some things can't be changed even if you avoid it" She

stepped away from me. "Gomen" Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around her shoulders in a hug as I whispered in her ear. "It's not your fault" She didn't move like the past times

that I had done that. "I have to go, Kuran" She broke the silence. "I have some explaining to do" She said, her voice didn't sound sad anymore. I let her go hesitantly.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day…

Ichijo's POV (Hours later)

"Hello, Bekwil-san" I greeted the human girl. She sat in the same place where I mat her before. She didn't seem to notice me as I watched her for a while before I greeted her. She

looked up from her book. She looked surprised to see me. "Not again, Bella is going to murder me" She quickly got up from the floor and moved her books to the table in a hurry. "Oh, Hi

Ichijo-san" She greeted stuffing her books in her bag. "Why would Montenegro-san be mad?" I asked puzzled, does she not want Bekwil-san to talk to me. "I'm la..." She looked out the

window, the sun was high in the sky. "EHH!?" She looked at her watch and then back outside. "I'm not late" She smiled putting her bag down on the table. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

She turned to me and tilted her head to the left like a little kid. I smiled. "Just looking for something to read. I couldn't sleep" I lied and she seemed to analyze what I said. I was hoping I

could see her today so I snuck in the library during the day. "You're going to get in trouble if they find you" She said taking her books back out. "I'm hoping on not getting caught" I smiled.

"Well, at least you're safe from the fan girls in here. I don't see that many people coming in here during the day." She smiled and sat back where she always sat, on the floor with her back to

the book shelf. "Ano… Bekwil-san… why are you sitting on the floor when there is a table close by?" I was curious. "Because, if someone comes in they will see me if I sit on the table" She

wrote on her notebook. "What are you doing?" She asked when I sat next to her. "Well, I don't want anyone to see me either" I smiled. "But your uniform is going to get dirty" She frowned.

"It's OK" I closed my eyes and she kept watching me. "If you get caught, I don't know you" she told me going back to her reading. "Why do you think they will find me?" I leaned in closer to

see what she was reading. "You are a vampire, the perfects will sense that you are here" She said keeping her eyes on the book. "They can sense humans as well" I replied. "But they will

be more concerned by the fact that a night class student is here during the day, that will give me enough time to escape" My jaw dropped and she smiled confidently. Does she always

analyze everything? "I know, I have everything planned" She grinned and that made me laugh. "If you are a perfect, why are you not on duty?" I asked remembering our last conversation.

She kind of resembled Yuuki, but she knew a lot more that Yuuki-chan or Kiriyu-san. "I don't know but I like it. I have more free time this way" She said. "You come here every day, don't you?

" I asked smiling. "Pretty much" she nodded. "I'll come here more often than" I voiced my thoughts by accident and she raised an eyebrow. "That way you'll never get caught" I tried to cover

up but I was blushing. Great job Takuma! She laughed. "Sounds like a deal, but don't you have to sleep?" She asked. "My classes are boring I sleep thru most of them" I told her. "Oh yeah,

you're soooo lucky, Ed told me that half the time you don't even have teachers in there" She said. "When did you see Ed?" I voiced my thoughts again, dang it! What's wrong with me?

"Sorry, It's not of my business" I apologized and she chuckled. "It's OK" she smiled. "Japanese people are so funny" She said to herself. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well, you're always so

polite…" She bit the end of her pen while thinking. "And the girls are crazy about guys that they barely see and never had a chance to talk to." She looked at me. "And they blush some even

faint because some dude greeted them" she laughed. "I have fun watching the fan girls" She said. "You haven't seen anything yet, just wait until Valentine's Day" I informed her. "What

happens on Valentine's day?" She was curious. "The girls get to give presents to the night class" I said. "No way, this place is going to be a mad house. I feel sorry for the perfects" She

laughed. "Are you going to do it?" I asked shyly, she probably had a boyfriend. "Do what?" She looked at me. "Give gifts to someone" I blushed. "No way, I'm too young to die. Those fan

girls are vicious." She definitely was different. "Besides, It's kind of weird, where I'm from the guys are the ones supposed to do that." She said simply. Maybe I should get her something…

what am I thinking!!?? "We do that on a different day" I told her. "It's called white day, when we return the gift if you like that person." I smiled. "Oh… That's interesting. Now I have two

days to avoid" she said. "Why do you want to avoid it?" Most girls loved those days. "Well, I won't be here for Valentine's anyways, I already have plans. It saves my ears from all the

screams" I arched an eyebrow. Is she going out with some one? My question must've been all over my face. "We're all leaving the night before Valentine's day and coming back the day

after." She explained. "We??" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes, Bela, J, Hyu, Ed, Tic, Cay, Icare and me. I thought you knew it since you're the vice dorm leader." She said curiously. "I didn't

know" How does she know that I'm the vice leader?

"So why are you really here?" She blurted out. "Eh… I wanted to know more about the vampires at your school" I wanted to see her but I wasn't going to tell her that. She watched me

for some time as if she was trying to find something out. "I believe Isabela has made arrangements for that" She said seriously. "What do you mean?" Was she mad at me? "She spoke to

the chairman earlier today, he wants us to teach a Vampire History Class the way they do it at SII" She said holding up the book that she was reading. No wonder I thought that book looked

really old; it's her book, not the library's. "When?" I smiled, that meant I got to see her more often without getting in trouble. "I think it starts today. If I were you I would get some rest, it's

not easy stuff and if you sleep in class Bela will kill you" Bela? Why Bela??? "Aren't you the one teaching it?" I hoped that she was. "Eventually I'll show up to teach but not anytime soon.

Bela is going to teach most of the time. I'm just going to watch for now" She said. "I get to teach the cool stuff" She chuckled. "Bela is going with the historical part and apparently you will

have exams on it. So you better pay attention" She frowned. "Exams??" That was going to be fun; I didn't think we were actually learning anything new in this place. "Yes, and they are so

hard, it's not even funny" I never had problems with history. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "They are not written exams. She is going to test how much information you've retained as well

as your ability to respond under pressure. It's a practical exam, I just don't know how she is going to pull that off, and we don't have enough vampires" She said thoughtfully. That's an

unusual exam. "Just make sure you pay attention" She lectured me as if she was my teacher. "It would be a bad example if the moon dorm vice-leader failed" She teased me as she got

ready to leave. It was 5PM right now and I didn't realize that we spent over four hours talking in the library. I sighed when she left, it was almost time for the Night class come to the school,

mind as well wait here.

Its eight o'clock and no sigh of Montenegro-chan. I guess she is not coming today so I'm going to follow Aidou's example and take a nap. I guess not, Montenegro-chan, Ostal-chan and

Bekwil-chan just walked in. Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I forgot to ask Kaname-same if he knew about it. He always knows everything. "How are my lovely night class students doing?" The

headmaster just walked in. "Is something wrong, chairman Cross?" Kaname asked. I don't think he was informed of the new class, that's strange, Kaname-sama always decides everything.

"You seem awfully bored tonight?" He watched Aidou yawn. "Well, I have some news for you." The chairman never answered Kaname-sama. "Bela-chan and I were discussing some

matters earlier today and I thought it would be beneficial if we applied some of SII curriculum to the night class" He said walking to the board. The three humans remained at the door while

the chairman gave his little speech. "Ehh??" Aidou was well awake now. "We're going to have extra classes??" he looked at Kaname that continued to watch the three girls. "And with them?

?" He pointed at Montenegro-chan. "Yes, Aidou-kun. Bela-chan, Steph-chan and J-chan will be teaching your new subject." The chairman answered happily . "What can they teach us?" Aidou

was angry. "Glad you asked. They will be teaching Vampire History for the remaining time that they are here at the Academy" The chairman continued to smile despite the glares that he

received from the night class. "What do they know about vampires, they are humans!?" Aidou continued to protest. "A lot more than you think Aidou-kun, please be nice" The chairman said.

"Yes, Hyu?" Hyu was raised his hand. "We already had that course, does that mean we're excused?" He asked hopefully. The headmaster hesitated before looking at Montenegro-chan. "I

didn't think about that, Bela-chan?" He looked at the Italian girl. "You'll help with the class." She smiled. "Awww… come thon, that's so boring" Hyu complained. "Does that mean we help with

the exams?" Cayen smiled evilly towards Aidou. "Yes, all of you" the perfect ignored the fact that Aidou glared at her and dropped her book on the teacher's desk. The chairman decided that

he wanted to watch the class so he sat down in the front row. Ostal-chan and Bekwil-chan put their books next to the chairman and went to stand next to Montenegro-chan.

"In case you don't know, I'm Isabela Montenegro but you can call me Isabela or Bela, it doesn't matter. Montenegro is just too long of a name. I'll be going over the historical part of this

course" She smiled; I guess she was happy to be teaching. We didn't see her smile very often. "I'm Jessica Ostal, but you can call me J, everyone does it. I'm a perfect at SII and I'll be going

over minor clans" She bowed to the class. "I'm Stephanie Bekwill, call me Steph. I'll be teaching the cool part of this course, the major clans" She finished with a smile while the others rolled

their eyes at her. This was going to be entertaining. "Any questions, concerns, complains…?" Isabela-chan asked while the other two sat down. "No, Tic" Isabela said before Tic could ask his

question and he put his hand down looking sad. "You don't know how we missed you, Bela" Ed said watching Tic.

"OK, let's start then" she said walking towards the board. "Some definitions … Anti-diluvian, Pureblood, Nobles, Commoners and what we call Poisoned. You already know some of them

like commoners are your level-D and Poisoned is your level-E vampires." She wrote the names on the board. The Anti-diluvans are pure bloods but you don't want to be around them. You'll

probably won't ever see one of them, if you do, run for your life!" She wasn't joking. "To most of them Nobles are considered food, they will even feed off of purebloods…" I raised my hand.

"Isn't that against the law?" I asked. "The laws of your council only apply to the people that belong to your clan and live in Japan. Diablere is considered wrong by most vampires but their

laws are not your laws. They are the strongest of all vampires so they pretty much get away with anything. Anti-diluvian is the term given to the first vampires to ever exist. From the first

thru the third generation. They are the forefathers that created every single clan." She explained. "These vampires don't exist anymore, right?" Aidou asked. "Some of them died but not all.

They tend to hide because their blood is sought by many. They are eternal beings, they won't die unless someone kills them" She answered. That is crazy; I knew vampires lived a long time

but not ever dying!? "They must look awful" Aidou said and Hyu and Cayen glared at him for some reason. "Not really, from time to time they go thru a process that is similar to hibernating.

They sleep for a couple hundred years sometimes more and then they wake up again. As far as their appearance goes, they were not born vampires, they were turned into vampires, so they

keep the same appearance that they had when they were embraced (bitten). There are some exceptions, but I won't go over that right now." She started to write some names down. "Every

vampire originated from one of them, some like to have their lineage written down others don't really care. The strongest families of each clan tend to have a close connection with one of

these anti-diluvians. The clan's names came from them." Bekwil-chan told me about some of these clans. "Does anyone know which clan you belong to?"Isabela asked and the class just

stared. "Ventrue" I said and Steph-chan grinned. Everyone looked at me surprised and I blushed. "How do you know?" Aidou asked. "Yes, and since that's your clan, we're going to focus on

it." Isabela said. "Now, the way we keep record of our blood line is different than yours. We have levels that are more specific, it's not just pureblood, and it's pureblood level 4 or 4th

generation pureblood. The reason we do that is because the closer your blood connection is with these Anti-diluvians the stronger you are. For example, Cayen, she's a level five pureblood.

That means that you count as the first vampire as one, then you count the other two Anti-diluvians, the last anti-diluvian is a level 3 the founder of her clan called Gangrel. As you can see

height:200%;"they were not humble at all, all the clan's names are named after themselves." She sighed. "Then we have Hactel, is that right Cay?" she asked. "Yep" Cayen nodded. "You see the reason

that the levels went down was because they were being embraced, the person that you embrace is always weaker than you. Gangrel bit Hactel, Hactel bit Sitik, so Sitik became a level 5,

now how does the Sitik family kept their level after thousands of years? The first Sitik to become a vampire married Hactel , and gave birth to another Sitik and that's what's has been going

on with all the pureblood families around that world. But you're only considered a pureblood if your level is 10 or less. Let's say a level 10 marries a level 11, the child will be considered a

Noble. Got it?" She paused and we nodded. "That's the scale that was used since the beginning, because they liked to think that they were better than others" She shook her head. "Why

do we need to know that?" Shiki asked. Wow, he's actually paying attention. "Well, let's say you are a pure blood level 8 and a pureblood level 4 bumps into you and he looks really angry

and about to start a fight. If I were you I would apologize even if it wasn't my fault. There's no way a level 8 can win against a level 4, not without help. But if a level 10 bumps into you and

wants to start a fight, you can beat him up." She waited to see if the class understood. "Here you're kind of isolated from other clans, everyone knows Kuran, and knows that he's stronger

so no one will mess with him. But if you go to SII, where we have over 500 night class students, you don't want to pick up a fight with just anybody, right Ed?" She looked at Ed that seemed

uncomfortable. "Right. I've learned my lesson" Everyone watched him curiously. "What happened?" Ruka asked. "I got beat up by a Level 3 Gangrel" He showed the scar on his jaw that

looked like some animal had hit his face with its paw. "He was being a jerk" Cayen said smirking. "I already said I was sorry" He defended. "Anyways…when you're dealing with different

clans it's good to know as well. Or better yet, don't get into fights!" She looked at Hyu. "It's not my fault people want to fight me." Hyu glared at Isabela. "It takes at least two people to

start a fight" She said walking back to the board. Isabela is a good teacher, I didn't even notice until class was over. "Just to keep it safe, what level are you all?" Aidou asked. "I'm 4 as well

as Icare." Hyu said. "I'm 6" Ed said walking away. "I'm 5" Cayen smiled "3" Tic said walking away. "3!!!??" Aidou shouted. "You're telling me that you are the strongest of all of you?" Tic

nodded in agreement Aidou couldn't believe it. Maybe that's why Icare told me to let him go yesterday. Aidou looked at Hyu and Ed. "Yep, It's sad isn't it" Ed said walking away. "Of all of us

there are two people that you need to avoid" Hyu paused. "Bela and Tic. Chances are that if one of them hates you, the other will hate you as well and then you're doomed!" Hyu touched

Aidou's shoulder before walking away.

Alivi: So what do you think?

Ed: I like it. =)

Alivi: Not you, the readers!

Ed: You need to be more specific.

Tic: Guys, don't forget about the poll!

Ed: What poll?

Tic: On Alivi's page there is a poll

Ed: About?

Tic: The space chickens!!! Just kidding it's about who should be together by the end of the fic.

Ed: EHHHHHH!?

Alivi: He's right =) Don't forget to vote, I'm curious!!

Ed: -.-'

Alivi: bye bycicle!


	11. Don’tEverLetYourFamilyVisitYourSchool!

(Inside the author's head)

Alivi: Where is it???? *flipping thru pages on her desk*

Ichijo: What are you looking for? *smiling*

Alivi: My plot summary… It should be here… I don't understand.

Kain: You didn't save it and your brother took your laptop to work, chances are, he didn't save it either.

Alivi: Nooooooooooooo… cof,cof,cof….. ooooooooooooooooooo…

Ichijo: 0.o'

Alivi: Why didn't you stop him??

Kain: Can't you just write it again?

Alivi: I don't remember what I ate yesterday; do you really expect me to remember what I wrote????

Ichijo: Nope =)

Alivi: *sigh*

Kain: Why do I bother? *walks away as if nothing happened*

Alivi: Seems like I'll just have to write about whatever I come up with… =(

Ichijo: That's not that bad, you've been doing it since you started this fiction. =D

Alivi: Thanks Ichijo =D

Ichijo: =D

Alivi: You know, I came up with an awesome flashback from when you were little.

Ichijo: really? *blushing*Are you really going to use that?

Alivi: Of course, it's soooooo adorable!!!!

Ichijo: darn it! *walks away*

Bela: Can I start?

Alivi: Sure

Bela: Alivi…

Zack: Wait for me!

Bela: What is he doing here? Isn't it enough that I have to put up with him in the story?

Alivi and Zack: NO! =D

Bela: *sigh* Fine, be that way!

Zack: Why are you angry, I didn't do anything… yet?

Bela: In case you haven't noticed Alivi wrote the story before writing this intro, so yes, you did and I have every right to be ANGRY! And even if you hadn't done anything I would still blame it on you!

Zack: 0.o''' Alivi does not own VK or the Masquerade! =D

Bela: AAARRRRRGGGGG… GO AWAY ZACK!!!!!!!!!! *Throws a pillow at him*

Zack: *bends down to pick up a feather* Look what I found! Why is that pillow on the floor?

Bela: Forget Kaname, can I kill him???

Alivi: Bela you need to relax, how about a vacation?

Bela: I'm the main character!

Alivi: You're right, forget what I said. *Scratches her head* I really needed my plot summary.

Zack: I'm going to go have a chat with your brother. *walks away*

Bela: You've created a monster, I hope you are satisfied. *Walks away*

Alivi: wait, who is going to introduce the chapter??

Lu: I'll do it

Alivi: You can't be here yet, you're not even in the fic!

Lu: So what, I already got a vote! =D

Alivi: Were you voting for yourself????? *glares at him*

Lu: Nope, I'm just that good!

Alivi: and humble!

Lu: Can I do it?

Alivi: Fine

Nate: In this case… This chapter is called Don't Ever Let Your Family Visit Your School!

Lu: Hey, I was going to say that!

Nate: Too late =)

Alivi: Ok this is getting g out of hand. NO ONE is allowed to be here unless you've been introduced in the fic!

Nate and Lu: *walk away sadly*

Nate: But I don't get to come in until later on. =(

* * *

Isabela yawned; she barely had any sleep the night before. The chairman had decided to substitute the regular classes that the night students had for special classes since they

already knew pretty much everything that a regular school would teach. Now, Isabela, Steph and J were stuck giving lectures from 7 PM until 2AM four days a week besides going to school

and being a perfect. That left them with about four hours of sleep but they had Friday's off to do whatever they wanted.

It was lunch time now and the three girls decided on the material that was going to be covered in class. The first week was going to be general history and concepts. Isabela was going

to be their teacher. During the second week, they would have history and Steph was going to talk about the Ventrue clan while Isabela covered the Camarilla and Sabbath. The third week

would be a continuation about the two major alliances and J would introduce independent clans.

"There is a problem" Steph said looking at her notes. "When we start going over each clan individually, how are we doing the background part, should we not talk about the families?"

she was concerned. "Don't get into details, that will get us into trouble, just go over general facts, like treaties and influences, try to avoid names. They are smart and we don't want to make

connections. Just be general about Tremere, Ravnos and Toreador" She explained. "Also, don't teach them about weaknesses, that can work against us." Isabela had a bad feeling about

the classes but it was better to give them some information than to have them investigate it themselves, which at this point in time Kaname was already doing it.

"That's going to be hard." J said writing notes. "Yes but we need to take precautions" Isabela insisted, She couldn't just get someone else to teach them, the person could tell them

something that they weren't supposed to know. "What if they ask how we know so much?" Steph asked remembering when Ichijo had asked her about how she became a perfect. "Just tell

them the usual, we learned everything in school, I don't see how they wouldn't believe it." Isabela answered.

"What are you three planning?" Zero interrupted them while sitting down with them. "We're deciding on which color should we dye your hair when you're asleep. So far green is

winning, but we can't decide on what kind of green. " Steph joked and Zero glared at her."We're deciding on what to teach the night class. You should watch it as well." J whispered so that

the fan girls couldn't hear them. After all, the fan girls already hated them."I'm not sitting down with those leeches" He refused annoyed by her offer. "It would help you prepare, Zero"

Isabela said, she knew there was no point in insisting, he hated the night class, most specifically Kaname and she didn't blame him. "I'll think about it" It was all he said during the remaining

lunch break. Isabela had been talking to Zero a lot lately but no one knew what they talked about. The two girls didn't dare asking about it, they knew that if Isabela wanted them to know,

she would've told them by now.

"So Bela is going to teach every night this week, aren't you pushing yourself too hard?" J changed the subject."Don't worry, it's just three days, than Steph will join me with her Ventrue

lecture" Isabela said more worried than relieved. "Please, try not to offend them" Isabela pleaded knowing how Steph was known for saying stuff before thinking and getting into trouble.

"It's not like I do it on purpose, and it's the truth." She defended herself and J giggled. "Just know that I'll be in the classroom" Isabela informed.

The day went by really fast, maybe it was because the three girls slept in all of their classes, but who cares, they already knew the material that was being covered.

It was time for the night class to go to their classroom. Steph and J were in the library making their notes for their lectures while Isabela was outside trying to control the crazy stalkers,

I mean, fan girls.

"How does she do it?" J asked Steph. "I don't have a clue." Steph continued to write down on her notebook. "She just show up and start talking, no notes, how does she remember all

those names?" J scratched her head. "I know it's hard to memorize them." Steph agreed. "We should make each vampire talk about their clan, that way it would be more fun" J was proud of

her idea. "Yeah, I'm not sure I want Tic up front, talking" Steph disagreed. "Hey, at least we know they will pay attention" J laughed. "Ha, that's true! We should do that for detention" Steph

smiled evilly. (Malkavians have the power of convincing, once they start talking you're unable to walk away, even if you try)

Outside....

"You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record, baby, right round, round, round..." Tic was actually spinning around while everyone waited for the gates to open. "Will you

stop it already?" Ruka complained. "This is fun, you should try it, Ruka-chan" Tic replied ignoring her comment. "Hyu, please??" She looked at the white haired boy next to her asking for help.

"I actually like that song" He smiled and started to sing along with Tic. "You're asking the wrong person to help" Ed chuckled. "Is that contagious?" Kain pointed to the two singing vampires.

"Yes, very" Icare answered as Tic grabbed Cayen and started to spin her around. "Oh, my" Ichijo watched as the gates opened.

Two very dizzy vampires started walking towards the school building looking like drunken people and the rest of the group followed. Aidou made sure Cayen wasn't going to fall and Hyu

walked close behind Tic. Tic grinned at the fan girls that called his name and Hyu waved his hand but continued on his way to class. "No more getting in trouble" Hyu said to himself. Zero

watched a very dizzy Tic trying to get to class. Question marks all around him.

"What's wrong with them?" Yuuki asked Isabela while trying to keep the fan girls away."I don't even want to know" Isabela muttered under her breath. Cayen tripped and if it weren't

for Aidou she would've hit the ground face first. Now the couple received glares from both Aidou's fan girls and Cayen's fan boys. He helped her up but still kept his arm around her waist in

case she tripped again. "Arigatou, Aidou-kun" Cayen thanked him with a smile. "Daijobu?" He asked noticing the death glares towards him. Any other person would've stepped away from

her, but Aidou wasn't any other person. So he pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear. Ed arched an eyebrow, Icare watched as the clear sky turned dark. "He's so

dead!" Icare watched as the fan boys marched towards the couple in full speed. "Who do you think will win, Aidou-s fan girls or Cayen's fan boys?" Rima asked. Thankfully Isabela got there

before them and glared at them. "Go back to your dorms!" She looked scary. "Yes, Ma'am" The fan boys replied with hearts on their eyes. It turned out that they liked Isabela as well. Aidou

stuck his tongue out at the fan boys and proceeded to drag Cayen inside the building.

Tic was the first one to get to class. "Yes, I won!" He raised his arms in victory and then fell on the floor. "Everything is spiiiiining, weeeeee!" He tried to get up but failed miserably so he

decided to stay where he was. "I think I'll watch class from here tonight!" He grinned at Hyu that had a sweat drop on his fore head.

Aidou finally let go of Cayen once they got in the building. "Aidou" Kaname called from behind. "Yes, Kaname-sama" Aidou turned around. "Stay out of trouble" Kaname said walking

towards the class.

"Ha,ha, LOSER!" Tic called from the floor when Cayen walked inside the class. It turns out they were competing to see who got to class first. "At least I can get up" She stuck her tongue

up to her British friend. "I can get up!" He tried to get up again but fell. "Ok, maybe not, but I still won" He stuck his tongue out to her. "Well, at least I won't be the one sitting on the floor

when Bela get's here" She sat down in the first row smirking.. "Hyu, help, pleeeeeease!" Tic stretched his hand out so Hyu could help him up. He didn't want to get in trouble. "Murphy must

hate me"(Murphy as in Murphy 's Law) Hyu pulled Tic up and helped him to seat down to Cayen. "Why? Tell me who's the guy and I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Tic tried to get up from his

chair but Hyu held him down. Sweat drops formed on Cayen's head and Hyu's. "It's OK Tic, I clearly did something to deserve his hatred." Hyu sat down. "Did you say sorry? Mommy always

says that we have to say sorry when we do something wrong." Tic leaned on his desk watching Hyu. "Yeah, Hyu, you should say sorry" Cayen teased the American vampire that started to

hit his head on his desk.

"Well, I'm leaving now." Isabela said after making sure the day class students were in their respective dorms. "Wait, aren't you going to help us patrol?" Yuuki called after her. "Not

today, I have something else to do" She waved goodbye before walking towards the school exit. "What is she going to do?" Yuuki wondered. "Let's patrol" Zero pushed Yuuki towards the

left side. "You take the left and I'll take the right" He said walking away. "I have a better idea" Yuuki watched the perfect disappear and followed Isabela. "Who's that guy?" She watched

from far as Isabela greeted a tall guy with long black hair almost as long as Isabela's. "They kind of look alike" He was taller than Isabela. Another guy showed up, he had white hair like Hyu

but he looked older. I can't hear what they are talking about but if I get any closer they will notice me. Wait, they are walking away...

Second night of class...

"Well, it seems like Bela is going to be late" Ichijo said. "That's unusual" Steph looked outside the classroom. "Why don't you start, J-chan?" Aidou asked. "Erm..." J was caught off guard

by his question. She wasn't going to lecture tonight, she didn't know what Bela wanted to keep from them. "I think we should wait a couple more minutes, if she doesn't show up we'll start."

Steph decided.

"Is something wrong, Hyu-kun?" Ruka asked noticing that Hyu kept staring outside and didn't look very happy."I'm fine" He turned around with a fake smile. Why are they doing here??

He sensed the presence of the two vampires that came for Isabela and was pretty sure Kaname did as well. That's when the door opened. Zero and Yuuki walked inside.

"Ano... Bela-chan is not here?" Yuuki asked. "I thought she would be back by now" She said sitting down. "Back? Where did she go?" Kaname seemed to come back to reality. "It's not

of your business" Zero cut Yuuki off before she could say anything. "And why is that?" Kaname decided to insist. Zero knew something. "What she does, does not concern you" Zero spat

back. Aidou wanted to kill Zero for talking that way to Kaname-sama.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" The man from before walked inside the class. Everyone stared at him. He was gorgeous! He had bright green eyes that popped out due to his black

hair and tanned skin. "Isabela won't be able to come here tonight so I'll be covering for her" He smiled walking towards us. "My name is..." He was cut off by Hyu. "What the heck are you

doing here Zack?" You could feel the room get darker, Hyu was angry. "I just answered that and thanks for ruining my introduction. It's good to see you too!" He grinned and Hyu glared at

him. "Anyways...where did she stop?" He turned to J. "Generations..." She said sitting down. This can't be good. "Good" He said. "I thought you were not allowed to come here" Ed said.

"Nope, I'm not allowed to bug Bela while she's here, but she's not here so I'm safe" He grinned. "This is bad!" Cayen whispered. "Who are you??" Kain voiced half the class' concern. He was

a vampire and a strong one. "I'm Bela's..." Zack was cut off. "Half brother. Older half brother although he doesn't act like it." It was Icare's turn to grin. "Very funny, missy" Zack was

sarcastic. "Now, are you going to let me move on with my lecture?" He asked. "NO!" Hyu, Ed, Tic, Icare and Cayen said at the same time. "Ow, grow up you guys, let's get this over with, I

want to sleep!" Steph said. "But he's a vampire?" Ichijo was surprised. "Yeah, they are not really brothers, they just grew up together. I feel sorry for Bela!" Hyu answered. "Can you not talk

about me like I'm not here, please? There is a reason why I'm here" He said walking over to the board. He wrote :

Cain,

Vladmir Tremere,

Alia Tremere Lucianno Tremere

Count Gustav of Montenegro,

Count Eliot of Montenegro,

Count Giulianno Montenegro,

Izack Montenegro =) "Zack"

"What can you tell me about what I just wrote?" Zack asked facing the class. "Why is there a smiley face next to your name?" Tic asked. "Who's Alia?" Aidou asked. "Forget about that.

That's not the point." He erased the name Alia Tremere and the smiley face. "Now, let's see if you learned something from Bela, yesterday." He said sitting down at the teacher's desk.

"That's your family tree?" Kain said. "Good! What else?" Zack replied. "You're a pureblood" Ruka said. "Yes, what else?" He insisted. "Level four" Rima said. "Bingo!" Zack jumped up from his

chair. "Now, based on that, does anyone know which one is my clan?" He said. "Tremere" Ichijo replied. "Why?" Zack asked. "... Because your second and third generation ancestors are

Tremere" Ichijo wasn't sure, the name just sounded familiar. "Good!" He said. "Has she gone over clans with you, yet?" Zack asked. "No, that's their second day of class" J replied. "Cool, I'll

just go over the basics then" He walked back to the board.

"You see, there were reasons why Cain embraced Vladmir. You just don't go around turning random people into vampires, at least I hope not!" He looked at Zero that glared back at

him. "Each person embraced had some quality that Cain wanted" Zack explained. "Really? …What's the reason for him?" Aidou pointed at Tic. "Malkavian, well that's a little more

complicated... they weren't like that in the beginning" Zack sat on the teacher's desk. "It is said that the first Malkavian was extremely smart and very powerful but he committed a horrible

crime and Cain himself cursed him with madness" Zack explained. "There is a whole clan like him?" Rima asked looking bored as usual. "Yes" Icare sighed. "What kind of crime??" Shiki asked,

everyone was curious about it. "They never told anybody" Zack sighed. "Seriously?" Kain didn't believe it one bit. "Hey, have you ever tried questioning a Malkavian?? I thought so!" Zack

replied and Tic laughed. "They are afraid of us" Tic grinned. "Why?" Ichijo asked. "Because we killed a..." "Let's not get into details, Tic. I'll get in trouble if they can't sleep later on." Zack

stopped him before it was too late. "You'll get your share of information once my lovely 'sister' returns, than you can interrogate her. Now back to the lecture" He pointed to the board. "We

are very proud about our lineage, we don't turn random people into vampires because we have a name to uphold. That's our reputation on the line. People have different expectations based

on your clan and your ranking." Zack explained as the class remained silent.

"Oh, Bela is back" Zack said. He was sitting down on the teacher's chair with his legs crossed on top of the desk. Before anyone could say anything a very angry Isabela walked in.

"Zack, you can go… NOW!" She practically growled. "Tic, will you do me a favor?" She stretched her hand towards the British boy, holding a piece of paper. "Sure" He said reading the paper.

"It will be my pleasure" He placed the paper in his pocket and walked away humming a song. Isabela turned back to Zack but her eyes caught the name Alia Tremere that was smeared as if

someone had tried to erase it. "What are you waiting for?" She wanted to kill him. "I missed you too, Bela" He smirked. "Hyu" Isabela called watching Zack leave the room. "Please don't

make me go with Tic. I'm begging you!" Hyu pleaded with her, he sounded scared. Isabela sighed. "Make sure Zack disappears from this school" She growled staring at the door. "What

happened to 'escorting' me out? " Zack called from the outside. "You don't deserve to be 'escorted' you need to be kicked out of here, before I lose the little patience that I have left" She

replied and Hyu went after Zack, anything was better that going on errands with Tic. You see Tic doesn't get out much and there's a reason for it. Isabela only sends him out when she thinks

no one else can do the job.

The whole room fell silent once again. "What happened?" J asked sensing Isabela's anger. "Why was HE here? " Isabela proceeded to erase the board. "You told him to cover for you?"

Steph raised an eyebrow, something was off. "I never gave such an order" Isabela turned back to the two girls. "Class is dismissed for today." She said. "Wait, what was he doing here

than?" Kain asked. "Threatening us" Kaname spoke for the first time since class had started. "What do you mean, Kaname-sama?" Ichijo asked. "It's the basic I'm stronger than you so you

better not mess with me kind of threat" Ed answered. "Don't worry we covered for you" Icare approached the Italian. "Something had to be wrong for him to show up" Ed commented and

Cayen nodded in agreement. The night class decided to return to their dorms with the exception of Kaname.

"You know, no one is supposed to leave the school grounds without my consent" Kaname leaned on the teacher's desk next to Isabela. "Do I look like I care about your consent right

now?" She spat out. Today was not her day. "It seems like your 'brother' is very protective of you" Kaname smiled. "Kuran" Isabela stood in front of him. "Yes?" He asked. "Leave" She

warned him.

Yuuki and Zero left before the night class to make sure no day class students were around. Zero decided to check the forest while Yuuki looked around the building. That's when she

spotted two day class girls. She jumped from the balcony on the second floor and used a tree branch as support landing right in front of the two girls. "You guys, what are your names and

classes?" She asked once she landed. "Wandering around at night is strictly prohibited. It's dangerous at night, please return to your dorms quickly" She showed them her perfect badge.

"We just want to take some pictures of the night class students" The girl with long brown hair insisted. "Isn't it fine to take a few? Ow…!" The one with short hair said as she tried to get up.

"Are you ok?" Her friend asked. "You're hurt?" Yuuki got worried. "Blood is bad. Please return to your dorm quickly!" She tried to push the two girls away from the school. "What?" One of the

girls asked. "It doesn't matter, just go quickly!" Yuuki insisted but it was too late she could sense two vampires approaching. Yuuki quickly pulled out her anti-vampire weapon but Akatsuki

was faster holding it so he didn't get hit. "That was close" He said. "As to be expected from the chairman's daughter" Yuuki kept her guard up. "Kain Akatsuki-sempai and Aidou Hanabusa-

sempai from the night class!?" Yuuki heard the girls behind her call. "No way!" They squealed. "Ah… we smelled some blood, so we just came to see what had happened" Aidou said moving

the edge of her staff away from them. "You're so cruel, Yuuki-chan. We really just wanted to take a look" Aidou teased, his eyes had turned red. "Ah, it smells so good." He took a deep

breath. "Ow, He said we smell good" The two girls were oblivious to what was happening there. "Aidou-sempai, if you lay a single finger on them, I'll…" Yuuki was interrupted. "Did you fall?"

Aidou said approaching her. "Eh?" She was confused by his question. "The smell I was talking about is your own blood, Yuuki-chan" He grabbed her hand and showed her the cut. Dang it,

when I jumped down from the tree earlier! "Sempai" She tried to pull her hand away from the blond vampire but he didn't let it go. "You're really tempting me" Aidou brought her hand close

to his mouth and bit her. "A fang?" "A vampire??" The two fan girls watched surprised. "Sempai stop it!" Yuuki let go of her weapon and continued to pull her hand away from him, but he was

stronger. "I still want more" He said pulling her closer. He pulled her collar down and the two fan girls fainted. "May I drink from your neck?" He teased. "N-no, I won't let you!" Yuuki

stuttered. "Hanabusa" Kain called as Zero pointed his gun at Aidou's head. "Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited." Zero said dryly pulling Yuuki away from him. "Getting

drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire." Zero was ready to pull the trigger. "Zero, don't" Yuuki called. "But it was just a taste" Aidou licked his lips and Zero pulled

the trigger. "T-that was scary" Aidou flinched. "Idiot! Why did you shoot? That was scary!" The blond yelled. Zero shot a tree. "Could you lower your Bloody Rose? It's very dangerous to us."

Kaname said as he approached them. Aidou was really nervous.

"I'll take charge of these fools" He rested his hand on Aidou's shoulders. "The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this." He told the perfects. "Is that OK, Kiriyuu-kun?" Zero still had

his gun at hand. "Please take them with you, Kuran-sempai" Zero said surprising Yuuki. "Kain, why didn't you stop Aidou?" It was Kain's turn to flinch. "You're responsible for this as well."

Kaname said. "As for those two girls, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the Chairman" He looked at the unconscious girls as Siren touched the girls' forehead and a violet

light appeared. "Is that ok?" Kaname asked. "Yes, please." Yuuki bowed. "I'm sorry if this brought up any bad memories Yuuki" He apologized making Yuuki uncomfortable. "No, it's fine. He

hardly did anything" Yuuki hid her hand behind her back. "Let's go" Zero dragged her away stopping on a bridge. He took his red tie and wrapped around Yuuki's hand before leaving.

"You know, I would've shot him if Zero-kun had not showed up." Isabela came from behind them with her gun in hand. "Remember that, Hanabusa. You might not be as lucky next time."

Isabela followed in the same direction that the perfects had gone.

* * *

Zack: Send reviews =D Tell Alivi that you love me that way she won't let Bela kill me, pleeeeaaasssseeeee!!! *gets on his knees*

Bela: Please ignore him, he's not an important character therefore he can die!

Zack: I can't die! I'm the next Elder!

Bela: Unfortunately, for you, they don't know what that means yet. *Smiles evilly* and I can find someone else for the job. =)

Zack: You're evil!!!! *walks away*

Bela: hihihihi baka!

Alivi: Anyways, I working on a youtube video with the pictures of the characters, let me know if you think that will be helpful.

Bela: Cool!

Alivi: I didn't like this chapter very much but I've been reading it for two days and can't come up with anything to make it better. Let me know what I did wrong, please!!!

Zack: Bye Bycicle!! =)


	12. Next Morning

Alivi: Well, we have a vote to Shiki and Rima, one for Ruka and Zero and Hyu and Lu!!??

Hyu: WHAT??? I don't want to be pared with him!!!!

Alivi: -.-'' Calm down, the poll is not closed yet, just get people to vote for you and someone else.

Hyu: Pleeeeaaaseeeee, people, vote me with a girl, any girl, I'm begging you!!!! *starts crying*

Ed: At least you have a vote… Ruka and Zero, interesting…

Zero: *glares at him*

Ed: I didn't vote, go glare at the readers!

Zero: *glares at the readers* Why do you have to pair me with her, why?

Ruka: Hump… like I would want to end up with a low level… *Ed covers her mouth*

J: Will you stop with the low level thing already?

Everyone: *looking at J's red shoes*

J: what?

Alivi: what's up with the red shoes?

J: Ow, I'm Dorothy! *Spins around so everyone can see her outfit*

Everyone: 0.o'''

Ruka: Anyways, Alivi does not own VK or The Masquerade *pauses and looks at J* or anything related to the Wizard of OZ!

Alivi: Good call, Ruka! =)

Ruka: Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot. The readers were asking who Nate was.

Icare: You DON'T want to know, believe me you want him to stay far, far away…

Tic: Close to Shrek?

Icare: *glares at Tic* He's worse than Zack!

Zack: Nobody is worse than me! Nate, I challenge you to a duel!!!!!

Nate: I'm listening

Zack: Whoever gets to annoy the most people win!

Nate: Deal! *shakes Zack's hand*

Tic: _They see me rollin, they hatin, patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty, tryin to catch me ridin dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin dirty,  
_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty, My music so loud, I'm swangin, They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin dirty…_

Nate: Oh c'mon!!

Zack: I'm out of here.

*Everyone walks away except for Ed*

Tic: I win! =D

Ed: Tryin to catch me ridin dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin dirty…

Ed: Today's chapta iz da …

Next morning…

"He did what?" Ed was surprised by the news. "I'm serious, Kaname-sempai got really mad and gave him a ten days suspension" Cayen whispered even though they were outside the

moon dorms, she wanted to make sure no one could hear her. "Why would he attack Yuuki, is he out of his mind?" Ed couldn't believe it. "It's true" Icare had just walked outside. "He kept

talking about how tasty Yuuki's blood was and Kaname smacked him in the face." Icare shook her head in disapproval.

"I can't believe we had to cut our trip short" Hyu said walking outside. "Well at lest we get to have some free time" Tic walked out behind him. "Are we ready to go?" Hyu yawned.

"We're missing Steph, J and Bela" Cayen informed. "Sorry about the delay" Bela dragged a sleepy J all the way to the moon dorm and Steph followed close behind. "Let's go" Hyu led them

into the forest unaware that they were being watched by Kaname from his window. "What are you planning, Bela?" He said before going back to bed.

Chairman's office…

"As you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day and the whole school is excited about it" The chairman said from his desk. "Unfortunately, Bela-chan won't be here to help you. The SII

students were asked to return to Italy, so they left this morning." He informed the perfects. "What? Why? Are they not coming back?" Yuuki was surprised with the news. "I don't know when

they will be returning, all I know is that they should be back sometime this week. I just got off the phone with SII's principal and he told me that they already arrived there not long ago"

Kaien looked worried. "Please do your best to keep the Night class' secret" With that he dismissed both perfects but Zero remained in his office. "Is it because of the vampire attacks we

had?" Zero asked once Yuuki had left. "Apparently, there was a leak of information about them coming here. Those vampires were not just passing by, Zero. They have been coming for

them" The headmaster rarely looked this serious. "I don't understand. Why would they attack their own?" Zero sat down. "For the same reason humans kill each other." He sighed. "There

are two very strong alliances with complete opposite views. They have been fighting one another for as long as they have existed and I'm afraid it won't stop anytime soon." The ex-hunter

explained. "That's why I insisted that these students come to Cross Academy. In a way their presence here protects not only the Day students but the Night students as well." He looked

outside the window as students moved from one class to another. "People have been attacked but not a single student of ours was ever harmed. What happened a couple days ago was a

way of the Sabbath saying that they were watching them. You see, these kids are not just any kids. They are at the top of their clan, what they do influences thousands of vampires around

the world." The headmaster placed his hands behind his head. "The Japanese vampires have been isolated for too long, but that doesn't mean that the other's vampires didn't have access

to this country. The fact that they choose to ignore what was happening around the world made them vulnerable to attacks. I asked SII to send students that could expand the night class'

horizons in order to protect what we are trying to create here at Cross Academy." Kaien watched Zero for a couple seconds. "I know you think all vampires should be exterminated, Zero but

there are some as you will come to know, that want to bring peace as much as I do. Unfortunately, there are vampires that want nothing but to feed off of humans and if these vampires

were to attack now, they would be able to exterminate all the vampires in Japan in a matter of days. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked and Zero nodded. He still didn't agree to

have vampires around humans but he rather have the current night class than one of those blood thirsty monsters that the headmaster mentioned. "I understand" Zero got up. "Please, try

to relate with them. They will teach you a lot, especially how to protect yourself from others." The chairman smiled and zero left.

Zero's POV

So that's what the chairman had in mind. They are protecting the school from other vampires, no wonder Bela keeps leaving the school almost every night. But that means that they can

come and go as they please and that is not comforting. Vampires are vampires after all. What will happen if they can't take the pills anymore, I doubt they will refrain from attacking humans?

Do they really believe that they can live peacefully with humans or is it just convenient? Why should I trust them? What makes them different than any other blood thirsty beast?

… _We have a reputation… A name to uphold… people have different expectations…_

Was he really serious about it? Why was he worried about Bela, does he think the others will attack her? Maybe the vampires obey her because of Zack. But Tsugaia didn't seem afraid

of him at all. They seem to like Isabela, and they

definitely don't like Zack. What would a fourth generation pureblood want with a human anyways?? So many questions!! I doubt I'll get the answers to half of them.

"I should go help Yuuki" I remembered that the night class will be coming soon.

Next day…

"Ano… Kaname-sama, where are the others? I haven't seen them since two nights ago." Aidou asked as he waited for the gates to open. Today was Valentine's Day and you could hear

the fan girls talking outside the gates. Kaname-sama ignored my question. "I can't wait to get chocolate" I said and Ichijo smiled. I think we're the only ones that like chocolate. When the

gates opened Yuuki was waiting for us. She started to tell us where to go and some other stuff that I didn't really paid attention. As soon as she stopped talking I ran to get my chocolates.

"Aidou" Kaname-sama called and I froze. "Mind your manners. Do you understand?" He told me. "Y-yes. I do. Dorm Leader Kuran" I was kind of embarrassed.

Zero's POV

Yuuki didn't give Kuran her chocolate. She looked so sad that I had to help. I picked up the box from the floor and threw it towards Kuran, he thanked her and walked away. Then Yuuki

got mad at me for helping, go figure! That's when I started to feel sick again. It's been happening more and more lately so I left before anyone noticed. I feel bad having to leave her like this,

especially since Bela is not here, but if I stay here I could attack someone. I went to the only place where I can be alone, the stable. The blood tablets do not work for me, I end up throwing

up every time I drink it. After waiting a couple hours I decided to walk around, maybe fresh air will help.

My head hurts and my throat is dry, I tried drinking some water from the fountain but it did me no good. That's when I sensed them. I pulled my gun out of my jacket and pointed

sideways towards Ruka. Kain was standing right behind her and Aidou was in front of me. Shiki and Rima were behind me, I was surrounded by them. "What do you want, night class?" I

asked annoyed. Why do they have to bother me now? I really need to get out of here. "You are sure full of yourself, aren't you, Kiriyuu Zero?" Aidou told me. Seriously, you can't really talk

about me. Has he not gotten in enough trouble already? I should've shot him the other day. "Acting like that to Kaname-sama" Ruka said. They are angry because of what I said to Kaname

yesterday. I smirked. Well, I'm not afraid of them or Kaname. "Are you really going to do this?" Rima asked Aidou. "Ichijo-san said not to" Shiki agreed with her. "That's right Hanabusa, Ruka.

If Kuran finds out he'll be mad." Even Kain disagreed. Why are they even here? "You too, Kiriyuu. You should…" Kain grabbed my arm and I threw him on the ground. I don't trust you as well.

"How uncool…" I head Rima and Shiki say followed by a "Shut up" from Kain. "Interesting… Come on Vampires. You came right when I was getting upset" I continued to smirk. "That stupid

attitude…" Aidou said before starting to freeze the ground. "Didn't I already say that you are too full of yourself?" He froze the ground beneath me and the fountain. "I was trying to stop

this…" Kain got up from the floor. I guess he decided to attack me as well since there was fire around him. "Now, that sounds fun!" Hyu came out of the woods. I thought he was in Italy with

the others, how come he shows up now? "I agree" Icare said standing between Kain and I. Wow, she is fast, I didn't even hear her approach. "Why don't we make this fight even?" Ed and

Cayen approached. Ed stood in front of Ruka while Cayen stood between Aidou and I. "Let's stop" Kain decided to leave. "I guess" Aidou agreed, he looked annoyed that the others decided

to interfere. "Yeah. I don't care anymore." Ruka turned around. "Let's go back to class" Ruka said and the others followed after her. "Cowards" Icare smirked turning to me. She had a knife

in her hands and the blade was red, how strange. "So, what did we miss?" She smiled as if nothing happened. "Leave me alone" I said walking away. They were vampires, why were they

helping me?

…_Zero, but there are some as you will come to know, that want to bring peace as much as I do… they will teach you a lot, especially how to protect yourself from others…_

"That kid's got issues" I heard her tell the others as I left. I don't trust vampires, I won't trust them!

"Zero" Isabela called. "What?" I turned to face her. This girl scared me sometimes but I wasn't going to show it. She wasn't wearing her uniform this time. She wore baggy jeans with

holes all over, a plain black shirt and a black hat. She also carried a black messenger bag. "Here" She threw a small red bottle to me, it could fit in my hand. "It will help you feel better" She

smiled. So she knew! "What is this?" I asked. It had a similar smell to the blood tablets but it was sweeter. "Medicine. The headmaster told me about your…condition. This will help for a

while." She explained. "Why are you helping me if you know what I am? Shouldn't you want to kill me?" I asked suspicious. "I'm not a hunter, Zero. My job is keeping everyone safe, not kill

people. You haven't hurt anyone so I have no reason to want to kill you" She turned around and left me. If you're not a hunter then, what are you? What caused her to grow up among

vampires? No matter how curious I was I couldn't get myself to question her…

SII. Day before Valentine's Day.

"Wow, it's good to be back home" I said as they got off the boat that took them to SII's island. Yes, Sanctuary International Institute was located on its own private island off the coast

of Italy. Mainly for two reasons; it protected the students from incoming surprise attacks and it kept students from sneaking out when they were not supposed to. "Don't get too

comfortable" Tic told me while looking around; nothing had changed since we left. Well you must be wondering about what SII looks like…

If Cross Academy was known for its historic looks, Sanctuary International Institute was the complete opposite. First of all, in order to get to campus you needed to take a twenty

minutes boat ride to the island where it was located. Once you arrived at the SII Island, you followed the black brick pathway leading you to the 12 ft tall gray gates where you could see the

main building. That's where classes were held. The main building was mainly made of glass, which gave a blue-ish look unless you looked at it during dawn or dusk than it looked kind of

orange. It's really cool; from the gates you could see the students having class. This is the tallest building in the school with seven floors. The first floor held the principal's office, the infirmary

and the personnel in charge of registration and other paper work. On the second floor was the library. The third thru seventh floors were filled with classrooms, each teacher had their

classroom.

If you looked to your left once you got to the gates you would find a smaller gray building with blue ceiling, that's were all the martial art classes were conducted although most of the

time you would see the Tai Chi class outside practicing under the trees close by. Behind that building there is a pool and the gym where the sports classes meet. Now, if you look to your right

at the gates you'll see the stables and where the archers practice. I love yelling random things just to make them miss the target. Hehehehe… of course you have to hide after that. Once

one of the students almost hit me with an arrow, not cool. Luckily I pulled Lu in front of me and he made the arrow disappear. That's why you always have a Lasombra with you. Of course he

got mad at me and wouldn't talk to me for a week, but that's another story, let's go back to SII, shall we?

If you continue to go straight into the main building after you pass the reception you'll see glass double doors that leads to the garden. That's where some students have lunch instead

of sitting in the cafeteria. I like being outside, it makes lunch breaks look like picnics. In the middle of the garden there is a huge fountain with white marble angels and lots of colorful flowers

all around, they are soooo pretty!!

Note to self: Don't get distracted by the flowers!

That's as far as you can go unless you have a uniform or student ID, the garden, I could stay here forever but I bet you want to know what the dorms look like.

There are three pathways after the fountain, they lead to the dorms but before you can go there you need to get past one of the doormen. They need to scan your SII ID before you

can get in. Your Id is a little black card that has your picture, name, SII Number and class. Each class has a different color uniform. The morning class has a baby blue shirt with navy blue

pants and jacket that has the emblem of the school in the back. The afternoon class has a light green shirt with dark green pants and jacket and the night class has a red shirt with burgundy

pants and jacket. We also have ties but we don't use it unless it's a special event. And yes, we don't have to wear anything like that poor excuse for a skirt; we wear pant and shorts, much

more comfortable in my opinion.

After the doorman scans your card you just have to follow the pathway walking over a bridge where you can see tons of fishes swimming underneath. Pretty fish, so colorful!!!

Note to self: Don't get distracted by the fish!!!

There are three pathways; each pathway has the same color as the uniforms, blue, red and green. I wish they had a yellow one so I could act like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, but the

principal just laughs when I suggest that he paints the black one at the entrance. How cool would that be, every time you had to go see the principal you could say that you are going to see

the wizard of Oz. I already told everybody that I'm the Tin man. Ed will be the scarecrow and Hyu will be the lion. Oh yeah Tic wants to be a flying monkey!

Anyways, once you get to the dorm area you'll see another gate but that one is usually open unless it's light's out time, so you should be able to walk right in. The dorms usually have

numbers in them and the color of the buildings should match your uniform, otherwise you're in the wrong place. Run before a perfect finds you!! Well there are about ten dorm buildings for

each class. Girls to the left, to the left and boys to the right, to the right. I like to sing the directions, yes, I'm weird like that! It can be confusing so there's usually a dorm leader waiting for

you at the reception so they can show you around and where you're going to sleep. The dorm is a five floors building with thirty rooms per floor. All the dorms are round buildings; don't ask

me why, I have no idea. Each floor has three bathrooms. You know who girls are they take forever in the bathroom. Each person gets a room unless you specifically requests to share with

someone else. And each person is assigned to a dorm based on their common interests.

Once you get in, there are a bunch of sofas where you hang around or you can take the elevator and go straight to your room, Anti-socials! The rooms look like the ones at Cross

Academy, two beds, two nightstands, a desk and a big closet. I would show you my room, but it's a mess, so let's invade Steph's room instead. How are we getting in? Easy, paperclips is the

answer, don't worry, I've done it before, hehehe.

Here we are room 203. I knocked on the door to make sure no one is in there but no one answers. So I take my magic paperclip stretch it out and voila, the door is open! Red bed

sheets, this girl is obsessed with red, it kind of scares me. She's got a Miyavi poster, awesome, I'm soooo stealing it later on. There is a lot of dust here but that's because she hasn't been

here in what, three months!? I forgive her for that.

"What are you doing?" Steph watched me from the door as I looked out the window. "Waiting for you?" She doesn't believe me. "I am confiscating all your paperclips" Steph stretched

her hand out and I emptied my pockets. I had a total of five paperclips, three pieces of gum and two rubber bands. I gave her puppy eyes and she let me keep my gum. Yes, I can always buy

more paperclips, hehehe, wait for me Miyavi, wait for me. "And don't you dare touch my Miyavi poster" Dang it, she saw me looking at it. Well, there is always tomorrow! "How long are we

staying?" I smiled innocently. "I don't know Bella wants us to meet her at the Principal's office" Steph locked her door and put her key around her neck. How am I supposed to steal her key,

now? She saw me watching her. "Err… off to the wizard we go!" I skipped outside followed by a very suspicious Stephanie.

"Did she brake into your room again?" I heard someone ask and turned around to see who that person was. "Yes, Ray" Steph glared at me and I smiled back. Ray was a senior, she is

friends with Bela's brother, Zack, yeah I know, but she is nice though. She is typical Japanese, she has long black hair that she wears sailormoon style, her eyes are dark brown and she is

very friendly, without a doubt one of the most mature out of all of Zack's friends. "Ohayou, Ray-chan, Hisashiburi!" (Good morning, Ray, It's been a while)I waved and she did a little bow.

"Ohayou, J-chan, hai so desu ne" Good morning, J, Yes it has been a while) Ray was my Japanese tutor. "So how do you guys like it over there?" She asked. "It's nice" Steph said. "You

should come with us" I told her. "Yeah, this place would be a mad house; you know that Zack is a perfect now, right?" She giggled. "No way, I feel sorry for you" Steph told her. Ray was a

perfect; she usually patrolled with me during the afternoon shift. "Well, were off to see the wizard, wanna come?" I pointed to the main building. "Only if you let me be Dorothy" She laughed.

"OK" Steph said and we wrapped our arms on each other's arms and started singing. "_We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There _

_was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The _

_Wonderful Wizard of Oz_" Yes, people were looking at us funny but we didn't care.

* * *

Tic: Vote, people, vote!!! *wearing a flying monkey costume* or the flying monkeys will team up with the space chickens to get you.

Alivi: If no one votes for interesting couples I'll put random people together and you won't be able to complain.

Ed: Tic…where did you get that costume? -.-'

Tic: I bought on Ebay! My house is filled with this crap, shows up in bubble wrap 'most every day, what I bought on Ebay…

Alivi: I blame you for it!!

Ed: Sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut.

Alivi: Don't forget to send reviews or J will break into your house and post it on YouTube… muahahaha…

J: Dou you have any Miyavi posters?


	13. The Meeting

Alivi: Hello, have you missed me??

Everyone: NO!!!

Alivi: =(

Zack: You haven't been away long enough for us to miss you…

Alivi: *comes back from her mushroom corner with dark clouds above her head* Well, first of all I want to thank the people that told me about my little prefect/perfect mistake… hehehe…

You see, I actually though it was perfect but I went to check and found out I was wrong! (that's not the first time)

Bela, Zero and Yuuki: You didn't know???? *glares*

Alivi: You didn't tell me anything so shut up! *glares back*

Zack: Just call them guardians, it makes it easier. *sigh*

Alivi: As a bonus (I ate all the cookies -.-' ) I'm introducing all the other characters that will show up during the fic (except for the villains) today!!!! *huge grin*

Bela: what?? But…but… that mean they will show up here… *looks hopeless*

Alivi: Don't worry, from now on no one will be allowed here unless they show up in the chapter.

Bela: thanks =)

Alivi: no problem =D I almost forgot, I made a video with the pictures of all my characters o/

.com/watch?v=eVK3UHPvhSI

Lu *clears his throat * I believe the reader wants to read the chapter now…

Alivi: Why would they be here if they didn't want to read it???

Lu: You're holding them back!

Alivi: oh, why didn't you tell me that earlier???

Lu: I did *sighs and disappears in the shadows*

Alivi: OK let's move on *looks around* Where is Montenegro-san?

Bela and Zack: which one?

Alivi: Giulli…

Zack: He was busy.

Alivi: How can he be busy, I'm the author???

Zack: *sigh*

Bianca: I'll do it!!

Alivi: Go ahead.

Bianca: Alivi does not own VK, the Masquerade or any random song that the characters may sing. =D

Alivi: Good job =) you guys should learn from her *receives glares from everybody else in the room*

Bianca: Today's chapter is… The meeting! Have fun *waves*

"You called us?" Isabela called as she walked inside the meeting room. The grey curtains were closed leaving the big room with barely any light. At the opposite end of the oval

table there were two people. One looked up in her direction while the other remained facing the closed curtains. "Is there a problem, father?" She didn't move. "Isabela, please come in"

The man that watched her stood up and walked towards her giving her a hug. "How's Japan?" He smiled making his green eyes sparkle, he was happy that she was there. "Come seat,

have you eaten yet?" He motioned for her to sit down next to the other person. "Yes, I'm fine thanks" She smiled. "Giulianno, will you excuse us for a minute?" The other man finally

spoke. Giulianno looked at Isabela and she nodded. "Of course, I'll bring some refreshments in case the others are hungry" He said walking away. "What are you trying to do, child?" He

waited for the other man to leave them alone. "It is clear that the Ventrue should not take part in this and yet you insist on bringing them on board" He turned his chair to face her. He

had long black hair like Isabela's. His gold colored eyes sparkled behind his frameless glasses. "Their support is helpful" She looked down at her hands. "They are too weak, there aren't

many of them left" The man disagreed. "There are many nobles" She tried to argue even if it was pointless. He never listens. "Nobles!? What good are nobles? They wouldn't last in

battle" He held her chin forcing her to look at him. "What happened to you, child?" He looked her in the eye. "You smell like them." She rolled her eyes at his comment and he smirked.

"Do you really believe that they will fall in line with your plans of peace? Their level is too low, they can't resist their urge to feed even if they wanted to" He placed his champagne glass

back on the black marble table. It smelled like blood. "You don't have much time, I suggest you hurry." He smiled as Isabela stared at his glass.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Am I interrupting something?" He smiled. "No, come in. We're just waiting for the others." The man with the glasses said. Giulianno

came in followed by a woman pulling a beverage cart inside the room. "I would like some more if you don't mind" The man lifted his glass and the woman proceeded to fill his glass with

blood. "Thank you" He smirked as Isabella ran outside to the bathroom to throw up. "It's an honor, Tremere-sama" The woman bowed.

"Alright, I'm here, you can start the party now…" Ed said walking in the meeting room. "Oh, good morning. I thrust that you are well, my lord Tremere, Montenegro?" Ed greeted

once he realized who was in the room. "Very well, Edward, very well" Tremere smiled noticing how uncomfortable the Brujah was in his presence. That was a normal thing, most vampires

were afraid of him and he enjoyed that. "Good morning" J, Steph and Ray bowed at the door and sat down as far as possible from the older men. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Giulianno asked them. "Just water" J said smiling. "Me too" Steph agreed. "Make it three" Ed said. "Nothing for me" Ray said. She didn't know why she was asked to be at that meeting.

Cayen, Hyu and Icare walked in and sat down next to their friends. "Three waters, please" Hyu asked. Once they got their waters they took a small box out of their pockets and dropped

the blood tablets inside turning the water red. "Where is Bela?" Cayen asked. "She went to the bathroom" Tremere said watching them drink the red liquid. "Come here" He told Cayen

that immediately got up and walked towards the vampire. "What is that you are drinking?" He looked at her glass. "This… blood tablets…" She was nervous in front of someone as

powerful as him. "May I?" He took a sip of her drink and made a disgusted face. "Why do you drink this?" He asked the group. "Get them real blood, please" He ordered the server the

younger vampires exchanged worried looks. "We are not allowed to drink blood at our school, my lord" Hyu told him. "These supplements are our food" He motioned for the waitress to

stop serving them blood. "Won't you drink with me?" He dared them. The pure bloods didn't know what to say, they had to drink with him but if they came back to Cross Academy the

others would know and they would be in big trouble... "Stop making them uncomfortable…father" Isabela kept her voice low but firm as she walked inside followed by Zack and other

vampires. "I'll drink, it would be rude not to, please excuse them, they will get in trouble if they drink it" Ray got up sitting opposite to the group because of the smell. "I'll join you" Zack

said sitting next to Ray. The other vampires took the empty seats next to Zack. "So… what are we doing here?" Zack asked taking a sip of blood. He hated it but protocol dictates that he

accompanies Tremere. Besides, he is the last person you want to get angry. "The Sabbath is moving fast… it seems that they have a special interest in Japan, we can't let that happen"

Guilianno went straight to the point and the room fell silent. "I've sent spies and will send Borock to Japan within next week, he will keep you guys informed" He continued. "Are you sure

you want to do that?" Ed looked at Giulianno and the man covered by a black tunic. "He is not going as a student" Giulianno explained. "Sorry, we're late" Tic said walking in with a girl

behind him. She smiled at the group as she sat down. She wore a white dress with red ribbons; her hair was the same color as Zero's and she had light brown eyes. "Of course, it's not

a party until the Malkavians show up" Tremere smiled. "Bela, it would be nice if you checked for any signs of the Sabbath in town, their council is in the same town you're in" Giulianno

said passing her papers. She flipped thru the pages and passed it to Borock. "Run a background check on them, please" Borock nodded. "Tira was there not long ago, she will be coming

back, and I need to know when and where, she killed enough people already" Isabela said. "It's not that bad, seven humans, she could've done worse" Tremere smirked and Isabela

glared at him. "I think you are wasting your time, there aren't many pure bloods Ventrue left and the ones that are, are most likely to side with the Sabbath." Tremere said. "What makes

you think that? I've seen the guy; he's going to the same school as them." Zack pointed to Hyu and the others. "The Kuran is the pure blood family of most influence. Last time I heard of

him, he was nothing but a bloody murderer" Tremere explained and the room fell silent. "Kaname-sempai wouldn't be like that" Cayen disagreed. "I'm talking about Rido; he's got the

council in his hands despite what they try to make it look like. There's no way Rido would let someone else be in charge." Tremere spun on his chair. "Yes, but Rido sleeps" Borock spoke

for the first time with a rusty voice. "That's for now, what makes you think that he will let someone get in the way of his plans. For all I know he can wake up at any moment." No one

liked the news that they were receiving from Tremere, how can someone that doesn't leave his house know so much? "So we get rid of him" Another vampire spoke, he had the same

haircut as Kaname but his hair was more of a tan color like Kaien. His brown eyes had hints of purple in it as he spoke. "We can't do that, Nate. That would get the whole clan against

us" Isabela disagreed. "Does Kaname know that? Don't you think he would do something?" Tic asked sounding sane for the first time in a while. "I believe he has something planned out,

we'll let him take care of Rido and we'll take care of the Sabbath. We have to make sure they don't join forces" Isabela looked at the Malkavian girl that came in with Tic. "Bianca?" She

called noticing the girl was writing something on a piece of paper. "Yes" She looked up smiling. "Any suggestions?" Isabela asked. And yes, she did ask a Malkavian for suggestions. "It

will be easier to find Rido once he is awakening, but it will be harder to kill him since he can regenerate in seconds. You need to kill him with one blow." She smiled sweetly as if they

were planning a picnic instead of killing someone. "Shizuka-chan says he's mean, he killed her parents and wanted to marry her. You have to help Shizuka-chan" Bianca gave Isabela the

paper that she was writing on. Next to the writing there was a sketch of Rido's face and on the back of the paper there was a picture of Hiou Shizuka. "Thanks" Isabela put the picture in

her pocket. "Why don't we leave Tic and take Bianca back with us?" Ed asked. "You traitor, I'm keeping your iPod!" Tic crossed his arms and turned away from Ed pouting. "No, Tic is

coming with us" Isabela looked at Ed in disapproval. "Thank youuuuuu" Tic hugged her with a grin on his face. "Well, we'll keep you informed of whatever we can find" Giulianno said.

"You guys can rest before you go back to Japan…" He dismissed the meeting. "Zack… You are forbidden from going to Japan unless Isabela calls for you" Zack's smile disappeared. "Why?

?" He asked. "Thank you" Isabela left the room. "I don't want you giving any more 'lectures'" Giulianno said and Zack left with his friends.

"Vladmir, do wish to stay here or to return home?" Giulianno asked the other vampire. "I'll stay until night fall" He got up and left the room. "That's not good" Giulianno watched the

anti-diluvian leave as he shook his head. He's planning something bad, I can feel it.

"My flowers, how I missed you!" J sat on the grass admiring the colorful flowers around the garden. "The purple ones taste good" Tic said chewing something. "Are you eating my

flowers??????" J's stare turned into an intense glare. "No" Tic swallowed but a small piece of the purple petal got stuck on his lips. "HOW COULD YOU????" J chased Tic around the

fountain. "Are you sure she's not a Malkavian, she looks so much like us?" Bianca watched them running around. "Yeah, sad isn't it?" Another vampire answered, he looked like Hyu,

white hair, blue eyes but he was taller and was wearing the night class uniform. (Red one) "You should see them at karaoke night?" Ed showed up behind them. "I would never go to

karaoke with a Malkavian" The platinum blond replied. Bianca didn't seem to care about his comment. "They are actually good, Lu" Ed said sitting down on the grass. "Has Tic been eating

flowers again?" The American asked. "Yes" He sighed. "So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Hyu was next to Ed and Bianca that did the same. "Watching them?" Bianca

chuckled when Tic almost fell inside the fountain. "I want chocolate, Aidou said that the day class gets to give us chocolate" Ed pouted. "Like anyone would give you any" One of the

vampires that was with Zack said smirking. He had bark brown hair, almost black and light brown eyes. "PK" Ed growled. "Yes?" the other asked. "Shut up!" Ed grinned. "You just got

here and you two are already fighting?" Zack shook his head. "Where's Bela? We're going to town" He informed. "Hiding from you?" Ed pointed at the group of vampires that showed up

last. They glared at Ed and Bianca giggled. "You know, they are probably right" She got up cleaning her dress. "I'll go find them" She skipped away like a happy five year-old.

"I wish I was a Malkavian" (who wouldn't?) A blond girl approached. "Life would be so much easier" She sighed fixing her glasses. "Since when do you use glasses, Tomato?" Hyu

asked looking at the girl. "It's just for fun I figured if you can look smart with them, anyone could and will you stop calling me that" She replied. "Ouch!" Hyu faked hurt. "Why tomato?"

Nate asked. "Because she gets red easily" Hyu grinned receiving her glare. "Shouldn't it be shrimp?" Zack asked. "ZACK!!!??" She punched his arm. "Sorry, Sandra" He massaged his

arm.

"If you excuse me, I'll go get my girlfriend" Lu said walking towards J that still chased Tic around. "Over my dead body" A vampire that had white hair and green eyes stood in his

way. Unlike Hyu and Lu, he had a darker skin. "That can be arranged, Francis" Lu took out a small sword from under his jacket (so that's why they wear jackets, so they can hide

weapons in it 0.o''). Francis didn't look impressed by his sword. "Guys, guys, calm down." Ed stood between the two of them. "It's not like she'll go out with any of you anyways" He

grinned and the two vampires decided to take their anger out on him. Ed started to back away slowly; it was their turn to grin. "Look, she's coming!" Ed pointed behind them and they

turn to look while Ed dashed away. "Dang it!" The other two vampires chased Ed around.

Ed ran around the fountain and hid behind J. "What are you two trying to do to my friend?" J glared at them both. Lu and Francis looked at the floor ashamed. "How old are you,

five?" She looked angry. "Let's go Ed" She dragged the Brujah with her forgetting Tic. "Thanks, J" Ed said once they were far from the two vampires. "No problem. I was getting tired of

chasing Tic" She grinned.

"What's up with those two?" Icare pointed to the two white haired vampires. "J" Zack, Nate and PK said at the same time. "Don't they give up?" She sat down close to Hyu. "They

are not as lucky as we are" Nate said putting his arm around her. "I'm going to gag" Icare rolled her eyes taking his arm off of her. "What's wrong, honey?" Nate grinned. "Can I kill him?"

She looked at Zack. "Make it look like an accident" Zack replied looking around for Isabela. "Traitor" Nate said backing away from Icare that had stolen Lu's sword. Lu looked at his sword

and checked his jacket than back at Icare. "Hey, give it back!" Lu said. "How did you get it?" He looked surprised. "J taught me" Icare grinned.

"There you are" Zack said as Isabela approached the group along with Steph, Cayen, Ray and another guy that had green hair and purple eyes. "We're going to town!" He looked

like a little kid with candy. "We?" Isabela wasn't sure she liked that idea. "C'mon, it's going to be fun" He insisted. "It can't possibly be fun for the both of us" She passed by him. "Fine.

It's going to be fun… for me!" He grinned. "I'm not going." He frowned. "WHY????" He faked hurt but Isabela didn't care. "So much for maturity" Sandra said. "What did you say, Shrimp!?

" Zack retorted. Sandra and Zack kept staring each other down. Everyone else sighed.

"I miss Japan already" Isabela rolled her eyes at the two vampires. "So, any cute guys?" Sandra decided to ignore Zack. "Yes" Isabela said. "Really??" Her eyes were glowing.

"Nope" Isabela sat down. "Seriously, are there no hot guys in your school?" She looked at J, Icare, Steph and Cayen. "Yes, there are" Cayen answered causing the green haired guy to

look at her. "And???" Sandra was curious. "…not sure what you want me to say…" Cayen muttered feeling uncomfortable. "Any crushes?" Sandra asked. "No but someone is going to get

crushed for asking too many stupid questions" Icare glared at the blond. "Fine!" She pouted.

* * *

Alivi: And the future of the world is in the hands of these kids *sigh*

Tic: when I become an Elder I will have purple flowers in every street of my domain!!

J: Really??? *eyes glowing*

Tic: And they shall be free to eat! =D

J: 0.o' I knew there was a catch. -.-'

Zack: oh yeah, when I become an elder I'll make sure there is a Malkavian lecturing about the space chickens to every Sabbath prisoner we catch in order to retrieve information from them.

Nate: That's mean!! Don't you think it's a little too much?

Icare: When I become an Elder, I'll surround Aidou with ugly fan girls in a locked room! =)

Everyone: 0.o'''''

Cayen: I'll help. o/

Icare: It's not like you wouldn't have fun watching him trying to escape. =D

Everyone: *sigh*

Steph: when I become an Elder, I'll make uniforms illegal especially miniskirts. =D

Bela: yes! I'll vote for you!!!!!

J: Me too!

Alivi: ok, this is getting out of hand, that's not why we are here.

Tic: we are here to increase the space chickens threat awareness!

Alivi: NO!!

Tic: But it's important. =(

Alivi: We don't want the whole world to go crazy.

Tic: Ok

Alivi *sigh* So, I figured out that my poll suck and I'll have to make another one. So instead of voting over there, please send me a review with the couples that you would like to see together.

Ichijo: Pleeeaaaaasseee!!!

Alivi: Ichijo, stop it!

Lu and Francis: PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE! *glare at each other*

Alivi: Hey, you two, cut it out, you can't do that! This is going to be a mess.

Cayen: Kaname-sempai, what are you doing here? *runs up to him*

Kaname: just walking around *receiving glares from Gabriel*

Kaname: Who's the green haired dude? *whispering to Cayen*

Cayen: That's Gabriel, he doesn't talk much. *whispers back*

Bianca: *giggles* Send us reviews. Ja ne!!


	14. The town of Memories

Alivi: Hello!!!

Aidou: what's up with that Gabriel dude glaring at Kaname-sama?

Alivi: -.-'

Aidou: I don't like him *pouts*

Alivi: You don't even know him.

Aidou: Why does he keep following Cayen around?

Alivi: I should've called someone else… *sigh*

Aidou: You don't want me here?? *watery eyes*

Alivi: It's not that *uncomfortable* Please don't cry. *looks around* Here, have a cookie!

Aidou: Thanks! *takes a bite of the cookie* Why are you being so nice? *smells the cookie* You didn't poison the cookie, did you?

Alivi: NO! *looks offended* It's… it's…

Aidou: Just say it!

Gabriel: I'm here, sorry I'm late *walks in with his hands in his pockets*

Aidou: *glares at Alivi than glares at Gabriel*

Gabriel: *Ignores him* Thanks for all the reviews *bows politely*

Alivi: Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, your wish is my command! *smiles*

Aidou: *Still glaring*

Gabriel: Alivi does not own VK or the Masquerade or any song that those crazy people might sing. *smiles*

Fan girls: KYAAAAAAA!! *faint*

Gabriel: *looks at Aidou that continues to glare*

Alivi: I think he's angry *smiles nervously*

Gabriel: Don't worry, I'll protect you. *gives Aidou the I'm-not-scared-of-you look*

Alivi: Thanks! *smiles*

Gabriel: By the way, who's that Kaname-sempai dude?

Alivi: That's their dorm leader

Gabriel: Cayen's dorm leader is a guy????

Alivi: Their dorm is mixed *get's smaller and smaller*

Gabriel: WHAT!????

Alivi: Sorry? *hides behind Aidou*

Aidou: What's up with him?

Alivi: He's a little bit over protective!

Aidou: HA! Kawaii-chan has a boyfriend!!! *starts singing*

Cayen: *Smacks Aidou * No, I don't! *turns to Gabriel* What are you doing here?

Gabriel: You never told me it was a mixed dorm!

Cayen: I didn't know until I got there and that is none of your business!

Alivi: … guys…

Cayen and Gabriel: WHAT??

Alivi: *Hides behind Aidou again*

Aidou: Please continue, I'm having fun watching you argue!

Kaname: *smack Aidou in the head*

Gabriel: *glares at Kaname* you!

Kaname: FOCUS! Just present the fic and you two can kill each other later!

Gabriel: GRRRRRRR…. I don't receive orders from you. *wraps his arms around Cayen protectively*

Kaname: Fine! Today's chapter is… Who Are These People!? *walks away*

Alivi: *smiles*

Aidou: How dare you, talking like that to Kaname-sama… *glares at Gabriel*

Alivi: STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *looks at Alivi surprised* …

Alivi: If you continue to fight like this I swear I will make your lives miserable for the rest of the fic! *glares at them*

Tic: Anybody called? *puts his head in the door way*

Alivi: I said fic not Tic!

Tic: Are you sure, I heard Tic?

Alivi: *sighs* Yes, I am.

Tic: ok… who is Fic, is he a new character? *walks in*

Alivi: I need a vacation! *walks away*

Tic: What's up with her?? I think she doesn't like the new character… maybe he is a villain, that's it. I have figured it out! *smiles triumphantly*

* * *

After much discussion they decided to go to town, the girls wanted to go shopping and the guys… well, they were there to carry the bags, the girls ignored them and decided amongst

themselves. "So, what are we doing now?" Cayen that walked ahead of the group turned to face them. The girls chatted happily while the boys carried tons of bags. "How about we take a

break" Zack said putting Sandra's five bags on the floor. She had convinced him to help as an apology for calling her a shrimp, don't you love Toreadors. "You guys are tired already?" Steph

smiled innocently. "That's because you are not the one carrying your own bags" Ed complained putting her stuff on the floor close to Zack. "Uhhh… ice cream!" Tic spotted a store across the

street and ran towards it. "I guess we don't have a choice now, do we?" Isabela passed Zack as he picked the bags on the floor. That's payback for your little 'lecture'. She smirked. You're

going to carry her stuff the whole day.

Everyone ordered ice cream but there wasn't a table big enough for all of them so they sat in different tables.

Table 1

Francis and Lu argued none stop because Lu paid for J's ice cream. Lu loved to get Francis angry, he knew Francis was crazy about the prefect (yay, I wrote it right!) and unless he did

something the French would never let her know about his feelings. That was his way of helping his introvert friend after all, they knew each other almost as long as he knew Zack.

Zack was the first vampire from his age group that he met. His family had decided to follow the Tsugaia family and join the Camarilla. Lu hated it in the beginning, everyone mistreated

him for being a Lasombra, but things got better when he met Zack, they became close friends and the Montenegro mansion became his second home, especially when he developed a crush

on Zack's little sister, Isabela. But that didn't last long, Hyu was always around her, he thought they were dating. That's when Zack introduced him to Francis. Lu didn't like Francis at all, he

acted as a snob all the time and barely said anything.

One day Lu decided to follow Isabela and Hyu and got lost in town. The other vampires thought he was a spy from the Sabbath because he was Lasombra and the fact that we was

looking for the Montenegro mansion didn't help. In seconds he was surrounded by 15 nobles, he was in for some beating.

Lu fell on the floor bleeding. The Assamites were about to finish him off, Lu closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain but nothing happened. Instead he heard moans around him. He

opened his eye to find Francis in front of him, two of his attackers were on the floor beside him while Francis scolded the others. "Can you walk?" Francis turned to Lu. Lu shook his head, he

was bleeding a lot. "What's wrong?" Little 10 year-old Hyu ran to Lu, who was 13 at the time. "He was mistaken for a spy" Francis looked worried. "Bela, can you help him, please!?" Hyu

asked crying. The little girl kneel down next to Lu and smiled, causing him to blush and look down. Isabela covered his wound with her hands. Her hands were glowing like gold under the

sun. The pain gave way to numbness and Lu fell unconscious.

The next day, or should I say night, when Lu woke up, he was in his room at the Montenegro mansion (more like a castle). Not even a scar on his body was found, it was as if last

night's incident had never happened. Francis scolded him for leaving the house alone and left. "He was waiting for me to wake up just to scold me?" Lu growled in anger. "He was worried

about you, Lu. He didn't sleep the whole day." Zack smiled but Lu wasn't convinced that Francis was actually capable of caring for others. "If he didn't care about you he would have left you

to die" It was as if Zack knew what the Lasombra was thinking. "He likes you, he just have a strange way of showing it" Zack helped Lu up. "Come on, my sister was worried about you"

Zack led him to the living room while Lu turned red as a tomato. Zack laughed.

Two years later all three of them enrolled at SII, Lu and Francis were good friends. Francis still didn't talk much unless you got him mad but Lu spoke for both of them. Lu was the player

of the night class and loved telling everyone that he was going to marry Isabela just to get Zack angry. He was one of the few that admitted publicly that he had a crush on Isabela out of all

of Zack's friends. They all denied even if everybody knew they did. Isabela was the sweetest girl, always helping everyone. According to Lu there was not a single drop of evil in her which

made him want to protect her even more. It wasn't until Isabela enrolled at SII, three years later that she started to act different from before. She was still friendly but she didn't trust

anybody besides her friends. That was the same time that Tremere woke up from his slumber.

When Isabela enrolled SII she brought some friends with her, some of them were unknown. J was one of them. Francis knew her but he managed to disappear every time she was

around. It didn't take long for Lu to figure out the reason for it. J was popular, even the afternoon class liked her. Francis threw a fit when she became a prefect for the afternoon class, over

protective much? I think so! J would never go out with one of those furry creatures. No offense to my Gangrel friends, you guys are cool! But the afternoon class was just ANNOYING!

Table 2

Cayen described Cross Academy to Gabriel and PK while Nate was hitting on Icare as usually. Those two were always fighting, it's surprising that they were both still alive. Icare and

Nate knew each other for… I don't even know how long it's been, they are vampires, let's just say a long time. They belong to two of the most influential families among the Assamites and

those two are probably the friendliest of all Assamites. They haven't tried to kill any other vampires …yet. Assamites have their own rules and sometimes it clashes with the Camarilla, that's

one of the reasons not many of them like to be around other vampires that don't belong to their clan. The other reason is that they look kind of scary, always carrying weapons like they are

about to go to war or something…

Gabriel listened quietly as Cayen told them about their dorm and the fan girls. PK watched the two Gangrels with a playful smile on his face. He was planning something. "So Cay, How

are the Ventrue?" He asked calling everyone's attention at the table. "They are nice" She smiled. "Hanabusa" Icare teased and Cayen growled. "Who's Hanabusa?" PK looked at the two

girls. "Not worth mentioning" Cayen said taking a bite of her rocky road ice cream. Nate and PK arched an eyebrow. "This noble keeps getting in trouble all the time. To think he had the guts

to bite one of the prefects" Icare shook her head. "He did WHAT? He didn't bite one of the girls did he? I'm going to show this guy some manners" PK stood up cracking his knuckles. "No, He

bit Yuuki, besides Kaname-sempai already took care of that." Cayen tried to calm down the Brujah. "Is that the pure blood?" Nate asked. "Yes, he's in charge of the Night class." Icare

replied. "You seem to be getting along very well" Gabriel commented. "Yes, we had a few fights but as of right now we're doing well" Cayen smiled at the group. "What happened?" PK was

curious about the fights and forgetting about his plan to make Gabriel jealous. "Hyu almost killed somebody" Icare whispered not wanting the others to hear her. "That's bad." Gabriel looked

serious as usual. "I think the only people having problems are Isabela and Kaname, those two hate each other." Icare continued to whisper. "What did he do?" Gabriel asked, he knew

Isabela was not someone to start a fight. He knew her for a long time. She spent more time keeping Hyu from fighting than anything else. That's how he met them, the Camarilla was holding

a ball at the Montenegro mansion. All the important families were there.

Gabriel's POV

"Adult parties are so boring" I sighed walking outside the ballroom and into the garden. Some kids were playing, they were all younger than me. I looked around to see if I could find

someone that I knew. That's when I smelled the scent of blood, I ran around the corner to find some kids fighting. I sighed, why do Brujahs keep getting into fights all the time? "PK, what

are you doing?" I approached them. "I'm teaching the Lasombra here, who's the boss " PK kept staring at the white haired kid in front of him. Where have I seen him before? "Hyu, stop it" A

girl around 10 years old tried to stop the beat up kid from fighting PK. They look familiar… Oh Shit.. that's Zack what's his face…. Think…. Mato… Mego… Mon… Montenegro!!! "PK STOP!" I

grabbed his punch before he could reach the Lasombra. "What the hell, Gabi, get out of my way!?" PK glared at me, his eyes turning black in anger. "That girl is Montenegro's sister, do you

really want to beat up her friend?" I whispered in his ear and his glare gave way to a shocked face. "Are you sure?" He whispered back. I nodded. "Shit" The girl dragged the Lasombra back

into the mansion. After they were gone I let go of PK. That's when I heard a chuckle. "That was a smart choice" A kid with tanned hair came out of the shadows followed by a younger girl

with black hair that was glaring at PK. I guess she was friends with the Lasombra kid. "You've got some nerve" They walked towards us. Even though the older guy was smiling they were

still scary. "I like that" He stretched his hand out. "I'm Nate Aminabe and this is Icare Melpuquan" The girl crossed her arms and looked away clearly displeased with being around us.

"You're… Assamites" I heard PK whisper frozen in shock. I shook his hand. "Gabriel Restor and this is PK. Nice to meet you" I tried to keep my cool when all I wanted to do was to run and

hide. Why do I always get in trouble, I didn't do anything? The truth is that even if we ran, they would probably catch up with us and them we'd be screwed. Silence… in normal circumstances

I like silence, but not when you're being stared down by two Assamites. "Guys, let's go!" Another white haired vampire called, is it a trendy thing now days?? "What do we do with them?"

Nate asked and I flinched, PK was still in shock, seriously dude, at least blink! "I guess you can bring them along" He said in a bored tone and went back inside but not before receiving a

glare from the Assamite girl. I think she hates us, no, I'm certain. "Come on" Nate called walking inside. I looked at PK, he still wasn't moving so I hit him in the head. "Hey, what did you do

that for?" He glared at me. "Don't keep the Assamites waiting" I said and he followed me. "Of course, they are going to suck us dry anyways" He said walking inside.

"No one is drinking anybody's blood, don't worry." Someone said once we appeared at the door. It was a separate room from the ballroom. There were chairs and sofas around the well

lit room in fact there was so much light that I was kind of blind for a moment. It didn't take long for my vision to adjust that's when I saw them. The room was filled with vampires from every

clan of the Camarilla. "Shit" I heard PK whisper. There he was, sitting in the middle of the room, the future leader of the Camarilla, Zacharias Montenegro, commonly known as Zack and

sitting to his right was the little girl from before, I guess I was right, she is his sister. It was a very awkward silence all the vampires in the room were watching us. I watched the girl, she

had gold colored eyes, I had never seen anybody with eyes like that, She noticed me staring and smiled, I felt my cheeks burn and looked down. PK next time I'll let yourself get killed. "Sit

down" Zack's sister grabbed my hand and PK's and lead us to an empty sofa. I wasn't the only one surprised, everyone else in the room was either surprised or displeased with her attitude

but no one dared to say anything. "Thank you" I muttered sitting down, she continued to smile. "Thank you for stopping the fight" She bent her knees in order to be at my eye level.(I was

sitting down) I didn't know what to say, arg… no problem?? No, that's not right, I hate being around people. "Hyu" She turned to the Lasombra that glared at us. "I'm waiting" She sang

while putting her hands on her hips. The Lasombra got up from his seat and walked over to where we were. "I'm sorry for picking a fight" He bowed and sighed. "Happy now?" He glared at

the girl. "Very" She smiled and he walked back to his seat. "Shut up, Lu" Hyu growled as he passed the older vampire that sat to Zack's left and was smirking. "Oww, don't be like that, Hyu-

kun, you wouldn't have to apologize if you didn't start fights" This Lu was having fun with the situation. Hyu glared at him. Lu, what kind of name is that? Not a very good if you're trying to

impose respect… It sounds like a girl's name. Zack giggled and smiled at me. Oh, shit… he can read my mind. Zack nodded. "PK, remind me to kill you when we get out of here" I told him

almost whispering. "What did I do?" He looked at me confused. Really?? You don't know??? I glared at him.

PK's POV

Why is he glaring at me? It was your idea to follow the Assamites. "Why don't we introduce ourselves" Zack said calling everyone's attention, good, that way they stop staring at me.

"I'm Zack Montenegro" He smiled like he didn't care that I beat up one his friends… Ventrue, It's a good thing my dad thought me how to identify a vampire. "I'm Lu" Another white haired

guy??? And what kind of name is that, Lu? It's a girl's name. Zack was trying not to laugh, what is so funny, I want to know? "I'm Francis Baldore" That's the dude that called us in, a Ravnos.

Let me check my wallet… just in case. Zack walked out of the room, what's his deal? (He had to go laugh outside 'cuz he was reading PK's mind) "I'm Ray Amiko" Wow, a Ventrue, It's the first

time I see a pure blood Ventrue. They still exist, my friends will never believe me. She looks Japanese, especially with the sailormoon hair do. "They already know who I am" Nate waved 'hi'.

"Sandra" The blond girl said without taking her eyes of her book. She's a… Toreador, kind of cute. "Icare" The other Assamite that wanted to kill me when her friend wasn't looking. I better

stay away from her. Oh great, I'm afraid of a little girl, there goes my reputation. Zack came back. I still want to know what was he laughing at. "Hyu Tsugaia" So he is the leader of the

Lasombras from the Camarilla, I mean, his family… and I beat him up. I sighed. That's not good. "I'm PK" My turn, I smiled. "Gabriel Restor" Gabi also got up. He should smile more often. Why

so serious? "Isabela Montenegro" The little girl was actually happy to meet us, I guess she doesn't go out much. But she smells funny… not bad, just …different. What are you, you don't

smell like your brother? I smiled.

Table 3

"That guy was soooo staring me down" Zack took another bite of his banana split. "No he wasn't, he couldn't care less about you" Hyu disagreed. "Zack, you shouldn't have done that"

Ray looked bored. "Thank you. I'm not the only one who thinks that" Isabela high fived Ray. "You should come with us, Ray." The Italian commented. "What for, they're already freaking out

about other vampire clans, if I show up there, they're going to flip" Ray stole some of Zack's ice cream. "Hey" He covered his food like a little kid. "Besides, I have to baby sit" She looked at

Zack and everyone else laughed. "What would SII do without you Ray?" Sandra smiled. The two vampires were practically sisters, they knew each other since they can remember, when

Ray's house was attacked she was taken in by Sandra's parents, sadly Ray was the only one to survive the attack and the only pure blood to remain in the camarilla. Ray grew up as a

Toreador, with the exception of her scent no one could really tell that she wasn't a Toreador. She loved to mess people up. As far as her powers as a Ventrue, no one really knows what kind

of powers she has, she never used them around anybody. That's how she earned the nickname of secret weapon.

Soon enough it was time for them to leave Italy and head back to Japan. Steph decided to buy Ed some chocolate on their way back to SII, so he would stop complaining about not

getting chocolate from the fun girls. Lu had decided to help Hyu in taking everybody back to Japan. After all, it was a long way and it took a lot of energy to transport eight people.

* * *

Alivi: I have a new poll, it's about clans but I haven't incorporated all of the clans in the fic. The reason: There's too many of them and some will be the bad guys. I still want to know which ones you guys think are cool. =) As far as the couples for this fic, please send me your pairings on your reviews, even if you already voted. I'll try to put together the pairs that get more votes. You can suggest more than one couple. (please do!) If you want to pair all the characters, go ahead. The couples were becoming kind of obvious so I want to switch some of them.

Francis: There's also the video on youtube with all our pictures. That might be helpful since the author is lazy and doesn't want to spend time describing us. I don't want to be compared to Lu or Hyu.

Lu and Hyu: Hey, we don't want to be compared to you either. We're no gypsies!

Alivi: And I'm not lazy!! No, wait, I am… hehehe.

Francis: Don't forget to review *bows politely* If you excuse me… *walks away*

Alivi: Wow, he's so serious. Anyways the link is: .com/user/Aliviify?feature=mhw4#p/a/u/1/eVK3UHPvhSI *smiles*

Hyu: You're forgetting something

Alivi: what?

Tic: The space chickens!!! *Pops out of nowhere*

Alivi: how did you do that?

Hyu: I helped *grins*

Tic: Are you going to tell me about this new character or I'll be forced to sing? Is he a Malk? His name sounds familiar… Fic… where have I heard that name before…

Hyu: -.-'''

Alivi: ̅ \(°_0)/ ̅

Tic: You left me with no choice… Ed I'm going to need a beat!

Ed: I got your back! *shows up with Dj equipment*

Alivi: How did he get that?

Hyu: I have no idea

Tic_: I was walkin' through the city streets and a man walks up to me and hands me the latest energy drink "Run faster, jump higher" Man, I'm not gonna let you poison me…_

Alivi: 0.0  
Tic: _I threw it on the ground, you must think I'm a joke, I ain't gonna be part of your system, Man! Pump that garbage in another man's face…_

Hyu: … *too shocked for words*

Aidou: _I go to my favorite hot dog stand and the dude says, "You come here all the time! Here's one for free." I said, "Man! What I look like? A charity case?" I took it and threw it on the ground! I don't need your handouts! I'm an adult! Please! You can't buy me hot dog, man!  
_

Tic: _At the farmer's market with my so called girlfriend, she hands me her cell phone, says it's my dad  
Man, this ain't my dad! This is a cell phone! I threw it on the ground! What, you think I'm stupid? I'm not a part of your system, my dad's not a phone! DUH!  
_

Ed: _Some poser hands me cake at a birthday party, whatcha want me to do with this? Eat it? Happy birthday to the ground! I threw the rest of the cake, too! Welcome to the real word…_

Alivi: … 0.0' …

Kaname: o.o'

Ichijo: My birthday cake… *watery eyes*

Tic: _So many things to throw on the ground like this, and this, and that, and even this, I'm an ADULT!_

PK: _Two Hollywood phonies try to give me their autograph, GROUND! Nobody wants your autograph, phonies!  
_

Ed: _Then the two phonies got up, turned out they had a taser…_

Alivi: STTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!! This is a K+ fiction, don't you dare finish this song! *glared at them*

Tic: _The moral of the story is: You can't trust the system, Maaaaan!_

0.o''''''

Alivi: If you have any suggestions for Tic to sing let me know! The song is Threw it on the Ground - Lonely Island. *sigh* Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!!!


	15. Dorm Inspections

Alivi: I am back!!!!!!!!

Kaname: And?

Alivi: someone is in a bad mood.

Tic: Hello! =D

Tic: Did you miss me? *looking at the readers*

Alivi: Of course they missed you!

Tic: =D I got my room decorated... *start singing and doing a weird dance*

Alivi: yeah, now back to work.

Tic: We're back in Japan!!!!!!!!!!!

Alivi: *sigh*

Tic: Alivi does not own VK or Vampire: the Masquerade.

Ed: No infringement intended.

Alivi: Good! =D

Bela: Today's chapter is.... *drum roll* Dorm Inspections!

Ed: Take it away, Ichijo!!!!

Ichijo: =D

* * *

Ichijou's POV

It's been a week since the foreign students returned from their mini trip to Italy. How did they get back so fast? They left early morning and came back at night. I'm kind of glad they did.

They kept the others from attacking Kiryuu-san. But there were some strange things going on here. Bela-chan has been sick a lot lately; she refuses to let a doctor take a look at her and

barely leaves her room. Now Steph and J are covering for her as prefects. Although Steph spends more time in the library than patrolling, we talk almost everyday. Sometimes I wish she was

a vampire... What am I thinking???

Oh, yeah, right now I'm supposed to meet with a privet investigator to see what he found out about the new students. I hope he has something interesting because since Isabella has

stopped being a prefect Kaname-sama hasn't been in a good mood. Could it be that he's worried about her? Zero seems to know something about it but there's no way that we can get him

to talk, especially since the foreign students show up to interfere. This is so frustrating... They haven't left the Academy on their 'secret missions' anymore. Hyu seems worried about Bela-

chan but he won't talk about it. Ed has been stressed and won't leave his room unless he is going to class. No one is allowed to visit Bela-chan except for J, Steph and Zero, I think that's

what got them mad. Why Zero? He seems to be handling his blood lusts very well lately... something isn't right but no one will say anything. Even the chairman, can you believe it, he's being

all secretive about Bela's condition...

Moon Dorm...

"Dorm inspection?" Aido yawned. "Thank You Seiren" Kaname thanked the vampire that left the room. "Goodness, there's no way to predict the Chairman's thinking." Ruka commented

from the stairs. "It's not a big deal, as long as you don't have anything that they would consider bad if they found it." Shiki kept his usual bored expression. On top of the staircase Hyu and

Ed exchanged glances and Cayen and Icare did the same."That's right" Ichijo said taking a sip of his tea. "As long as you don't have anything out of the ordinary, inspections don't even

matter" The blonde agreed. "Ichijo-san, you still haven't picked up the clothes all over your floor, have you?" Shiki turned to his roommate. "It's ok" He smiled sweetly. "They are all made of

the finest silk so no matter where I leave them out, it isn't embarrassing" He replied like it was nothing important. Tic giggled calling attention towards him. In a matter of seconds he was left

alone. Hyu and Ed were the first ones to dash towards their room followed by Cayen and Icare. "Oh, really" Ruka didn't know what to say. "Come with me, Hanabusa" Kain whispered.

"What is it, Akatsuki? I'm tired." Aidou asked once they were in their room. "Don't say that" Akatsuki pressed him against the wall. "You're going to have to let go of it all" Kain sounded

serious. "Hn?" Aidou was sleepy. Kain looked around their room. "Your piles of junk don't really have a use" The room was filled with broken things. "What do you mean by 'junk'?" Aidou had

his hands in his hips. "These are the sort of things our dorm leader takes pride in. It's a collection of treasures." Aidou said proudly. "NOT!" Tic whispered to himself while he spied on the two

cousins."Hanabusa, you know that if our dorm leader found this..." Aidou snatched the bent fork that Kain was holding. "It's just a collection of things I want to remember!" He said angrily.

"Ah, don't tell me... you want this? I won't let you have it!" The blond eyed his cousin suspiciously. "Of course I don't..." Kain stopped seeing Kaname at the door watching them. Tic looked up

and saw Kaname standing next to him. "Hi!" Tic smiled getting up and walking away. "Dorm leader K-Kuran" Aidou froze. "Aidou, I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you

again." The pure blood sounded serious. "N-no, It's not like that" Aidou tried to to come up with an excuse. Aidou backed away from Kuran slowly. Kaname was losing his patience which

caused him to brake the light bulbs from the chandelier in Hanabusa's room. "I found more treasures" Aidou picked the broken glass off the floor, forgetting Kaname was watching him.

"BUSTED!!" Tic called from the hallway and ran to his room. Kain sneaked out of the room leaving Aidou and Kaname alone. Yes, Aidou got bitch slapped again!

Sun Dorms...

J's POV

Well we wanted to be over with all this inspection thingy so we divided ourselves. Zero was going to take care of the guy's dorms while Yuuki, Steph, Bela and I would go over the girls.

What a nightmare, they had so many pictures of the night class, I don't even know why they wanted more. Of course there was a lot of drama, crying, screaming, what ever you can name it.

I know they are cute, but that's just creepy. Again, there ARE laws against this kind of stuff! I'm glad we divided the Sun Dorm into sections, I checked about 150 rooms and I have filled five

bags of confiscated stuff. FIVE, do you know how heavy these bags are, and I have to carry them downstairs. "What if I toss it down here? I'm sure it will hit the bottom eventually..." She

looked down on the stairs, there was a space between the never-ending-stairs-of-doom, that's how I call it, that lead to the bottom. "I hope no one is down there" She tossed the huge bag

and watched it fall. "Watch out for the bag!" She called. Problem solved, now I can have the day off.

Steph's POV

"Did she just say: Watch out for..." Steph was going downstairs when she heard J's voice. She looked to the side only to see a huge bag falling, she looked in the place where the bag

had fallen. "What the heck, why am I carrying this thing for?" She tied the mouth of her bag that was just a big and threw the bag in the same hole that J's bag had passed thru. Hn... I hope

no one is down there..." watch out for another bag!!!!" She called and walked away.

Bela's POV

Isabela watched as a bag fell down next to her followed by a second bag seconds after. "No comments" She continued to put her bag away ignoring the other two that almost landed

on her.

Yuuki's POV

I was going downstairs when I saw Zero sitting down under a tree. He's always skipping. I sighed. "Zero" I called and then I herd J's voice. Bag? What bag? I looked around, no sign of

a bag. "Zero, why are you skipping your duties?" I called out to him from the window. He jumped up and muttered something about a bag falling. What is going one here? What bag? I

looked up in the space between the stairs "Oh, crap!" I moved away just in time to see a bag falling past me. "Watch out for another bag!!!!" I heard Steph call. "Thanks for the heads up!" I

said sarcastically. That bag almost hit me in the face.

I finally manage to get rid of my bag and went to meet Zero so that we could go to the moon dorms. "where is Bela?" He asked me. "She'll come later on, she said to go ahead" I said

walking towards the Mood dorm. Why do I always feel this nervous around them. And Zero is been acting strange lately. He skips all his duties as a prefect but he always visits Bela

everyday. Maybe I'm being a bad friend, I should go visit her if she gets sick again. I don't even know what she had, but she seems better today although she is a little pale.

Why do I get annoyed when he's with her??? Why does he spend so much time with her? It's like he is avoiding me... no, that's just my imagination. Zero wouldn't do something like

this... would he? What are you hiding, Zero? Why can't you talk to me???

Isabela's POV

Now I only need to check the Moon Dorms. Yuuki and Zero must've checked most of them by now. I knocked on the door. "Hello, Bela-chan, I thought no one was coming" Ichijo greeted

me at the door. "Yuuki and Zero were supposed to be here already" I was confused. "They turned around half way here and left." Ichijo was always smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked

leading me inside. "I'm better, thanks for asking" I smiled back. "So are you going to become a prefect again?" He asked and I noticed the others were watching us. "Why? Do you have any

complaints about the other two?" I didn't answer him, it's better to give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides, I don't know if I'll be able to stay here much longer. "No, not at all" He replied

quickly. "They are doing a good job, but they are not as scary as you are" Kaname appeared in the hallway. "Thank you, Ichijo, I'll lead her from here." He said. Why??? Yuuki, you said you

and Zero were going to inspect their dorms, where are you? "Lead the way!" I sighed in defeat. Kaname knocked on a door and was greeted by Kain Akatsuki. As we walked inside I saw

Aidou looking out the window, he seemed sad. Their room didn't have much, it looked like a hotel room, there wasn't anything that looked personal or gave the room a feeling of home.

Aidou's mood kind of surprised me, I had never seen him sad. He didn't even glare at me. I looked around quickly, didn't find anything wrong or illegal. Akatsuki and Kuran kept watching my

every move and THAT was getting on my last nerves. "Can you two excuse us for a second?" I turned to them and they looked surprised. Aidou didn't move at all. Kaname got up from his

seat and left the room followed by Kain.

"What's wrong?" I waited until the door was closed. Aidou simply looked at me with teary eyes. "I'm not used to see you like this, you're worrying me" I said standing in front of him. I

knew that it was something to do with Kuran since he wouldn't speak about it. "Tell me maybe I can help" I insisted but he wouldn't talk. I sighed, what's wrong with me today? "Would it

make you feel better if I told you that we confiscated five times more pictures of you then of anyone else in the Moon dorms?" He looked at me surprised. I guess it did! "Really??" He looked

at me with hope in his eyes. "Don't tell anyone" I winked and started to head for the door. "Thank you" He hugged me from behind and that's how Kuran found us when he opened the door.

You should've seen his face, it went from blank to surprised, to angry to confused and then back to blank. PRICELESS! Aidou realized that Kuran for some reason didn't like what he saw and

let go of me imediately. "Who's next?" I walked outside satisfied with my job. Yes, I'm better and finding ways to get on Kuran's nerves. Kaname snapped out of whatever he was thinking

about and led me to Ichijo's room. "May I ask what was that about?" He broke the silence. "No" I replied and he just looked at me. I take it that he is not used to hearing that word. "You

know that I can always ask Hanabusa?" He said. "Yes, but I don't care" I smiled and walked into the next room. "Ichijo, I know that is silk, but if you don't wash your clothes it will create

fungus." I told him and he looked at me completely shocked. "You can't just leave it like that, it's going to ruin your clothes." I continued and Shiki mouthed a Thank you to me. Ichijo quickly

picked up all his clothes and ran to the laundry room. "Now that I can actually see the floor..." I started to look under the beds and closets and pretty much every where. "Hn... Bela-chan?"

Ichijo called from the door. "Yes?" I turned around and he was blushing. "Can you help me?" He seemed embarassed. "Sure. What's wrong?" I walked outside the room. "I-I don't know how

to wash it" I whispered while looking at the ground. Kaname and Shiki were watching us with curiosity and I tried not to laugh. "Sure. Let's go" I followed him to the laundry room. "I usually

send it out to wash" He smiled. "It would be better if you waited than, silk is very delicate, you wouldn't want to ruin it" I told him as I picked the clothes out of the washer. "Besides, what's

an extra day?" I tapped him in the shoulder and returned to the room. "what happened?" Shiki asked sounding curious. "Wow, you can speak!?" I teased. "Next room?" I looked at Kaname

that was just as curious. "Ruka's" He said knocking on the door. I knew that room so I opened the door and let myself in. "Helo, Ruka, I'm here to get you in trouble" I teased and she

smirked at me. "Be my guest" she sat on a chair to the side while I did my inspection. After that was Rima's room, as expected I didn't find anything against the rules.

"Hyu?" I called when I walked into his room. "He's hiding in the bathroom." Ed hugged me. "Do I want to know why?" I asked. "No, but you will eventually" He giggled. I checked around,

everything seemed fine. "Get Hyu here" I told Ed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't be mad at you?" I looked at him. "I was helping friends" He smiled weakly. "Open it." He walked over

to his bed and lifted the matress. It was like a portal. Lasombras have the ability to transport anything thru darkness. Hyu had created a storage under his bed. Kaname walked closer to be

bed. There were all kinds of weapons in there. "Please, don't take my weapons away, they are my babies." Icare walked in. "Why do you need so many? If the chairman sees this he's going

to flip, Icare!" I looked at her. "You know me, I'm nothing without my weapons, I'm an Assamite for goodness' sake!" She paced around the room. "Well if you can convince the Chairman, you

can have your weapons back. Meanwhile, they will stay with me." Hyu put the matress down and transported the weapons to my room. "They are allowed to have a weapon with them"

Kaname interjected. "I know, she already have her weapons on her." I told him. "Next room is your's, Icare." I told her.

"Cay, We're here" Icare called walking in her room. Cayen was sitting in her bed cleaning her ear. "She was elf's ears!?" Kaname whispered surprised. "It took you that long to find out?

Good job,Cay!" Cayen smiled at me. "Why?" He walked over to where Cayen was sitting. "I'm a Gangrel, we carry animal traits" she said. "At least I don't have a tail" I commented and she

giggled. "True!"

I was getting dark and I still had to check Tic's room. I confess, I'm scared to go in there... "Tic, my love" I knocked on his door. "Come in" I heard him say. "what do you think?" He

asked as soon as we walked in. "I-It's …. colorfull..." Nothing matched in his room. He had red bed sheets with lime green pillows, white rug, blue curtains, a purple fabric covering one of the

walls, the other walls were orange, grey and pink, with a bunch of pictures stuck on it and little glow in the dark planet stickers on the ceiling. "Not bad" Compared to your room at SII, this is

good. "Where did you get all this?" Kaname looked around. "Italy, when we went shopping" He smiled. "I thought those bags were Bianca's" I said. "She helped me pick everything" He

blushed. "OW, so adorable!" I hugged him. "I have some decorations for you too, Bela" He grabbed a bag from his closet. NOOOOOOO! "Really!?" I'm going to cry. Kaname was probably

thinking the same thing and he smirked. "And this is for you, Kaname-sempai" He handed him a bag as well. YES!!! Haha, who's smiling now? "Thank you" He replied at the same time.

I walked into Kaname's room, it was a lot bigger than the others. I sighed. "Something wrong?" He asked leaning against the now closed door. "You had to have a huge room..." I

looked around, I didn't even know where to start. He smiled. "You don't have to worry so much... I don't have anything that is not allowed" He said. Your mind shouldn't be allowed but that's

not my problem! "I know that, but I still have to check" I walked towards the bedroom, his room was like a small apartment with a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. He followed me

but stood at the door. I didn't touch anything, just looked around the room and decided that it was good enough. If he had anything bad I would've sensed it and I really wanted to get out

of there. I was going to go back to the living room but he stood in my way. "You know, I can't really inspect anything if you're blocking my way" I said impatiently. It had been a while since he

had tried to get information from me and I just knew he was planning something. "How as your trip to Italy?" He crossed his arms, he had no intention of moving out of the way. "Fine?" I

raised an eyebrow. Here we go again... "Was that guy there?" He asked. "What guy?" I frowned. "Zack" He practically spat out as if the name was disgusting. "Of course, he was there" Why

was he asking about Zack? "Now if you'll excuse me" I tried to pass but he held me by the shoulders. "Stay away from him" He whispered in my ear and I laughed. He didn't look very happy

at my reaction, I can tell he is not used to having someone ignore his orders. "You know, I was told the same thing about you... except it was more on the terms of not wasting my time

around you" I smirked at his annoyance. "He's not the type of person you want to be around" he said still not letting go of me. "Why is that?" I crossed my arms. "You'll become a target

because of his influence" He said after a while. "Pffff... I can take care of myself, Kaname, I'm not Yuuki" I hate when people look down on me because I'm a girl. "You should know that by

now" I stared back at him. "You just don't understand, do you?" He sighed. "Then explain it to me, I'm listening" He ran his hand thru his hair. "Your silence won't convince me to listen to

you, actually, I have no reason to listen to you. I'm not one of your underlins, I belong to a whole different group of people. And I would never doubt Zack" I pushed him out of the way and

proceeded to check around the living room. He growled. "Why would a human want to get involved with the Camarilla?" He followed me around the room. "Why not?" I retorted. "You're not a

hunter" He said. "If I were a hunter, I wouldn't be involved in the Camarilla, Kaname, Camarilla is for vampires only." This guy can be so irritating, I better shut up and get out of here before I

say something stupid. "You're not a vampire, why are you getting involved? You never explained to me how someone as strong as Tira would come personally after someone like you"

Someone like me???? "Why, am I to unimportant that a vampire wouldn't notice me?" I walked to the door, I'm not letting him talk to me like that. "That's not what I meant" He held my arm.

"I don't care what you mean, in fact I don't care about your opinions at all " I glared at him. "Have a good day, Kuran" I spat out but before I could leave he pulled me closer to him and

wrapped his arms around me keeping my arms pressed against him so I wouldn't break free. "Let go" I growled, I was really close to hurting him. "Not until you calm down and listen to me"

He tightned his grip as I tried to break free. "Those people are dangerous, I don't care if for some reason they decided to raise you as part of their family, if you stay around them, you'll end

up being killed." He kept his voice low but I knew he was angry. "Why do you care?" I looked up to him angrily. Before I could react he kissed me. Not like the other times, he was actually

gentle this time. I was in too much shock to move, he noticed that and loosened his hold of me but continued to kiss me placing a hand on my neck. What's going on with me???? React!!! Do

something??? I just didn't move, my brain kept screaming to get away from him but my body didn't want to move. Until he finally broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine keeping

his eye's closed. "Do you understand me now?" He whispered. What?? I blinked finally registering what had just happend. Oh, Shit! I pushed him away from me and dashed out of his room

and the Moon dorm. I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my entire life. I stopped to catch my breath, I was somewhere in the forest that surrounded the school, not sure where though.

Damn you, Kuran! I didn't look where I was going, now I have no idea where to go. I sat down against a tree. My heart was still beating fast and refused to slow down. I felt a strange

feeling, something that I hadn't felt in a long time, I knew my face was probably red. Grrr... I'm going to kill him! What was he thinking?? Who does he think he is kissing me like that??? Oh,

how I hate him!! I want to get my gun and shoot him in the heart... I can't do that... I don't want to do that... Why don't I want to do it? He surely deserves it!

"Zero did what????" I shouted."Kuran wants the chairman, to transfer him to the night class" Sheph informed me. "They are going to kill him, Bela" J said worriedly. "Over my dead

body!" I ran to the chairman's office. "We need to talk" I told him as I walked inside. "How is he?" I sat down across from the ex-hunter. "We have bigger problems" He said fixing his

glasses. "Kaname-kun has a valid point when he asked me to transfer him to the night class" He sighed. "I'll take full responsibility for him, please disregard his request" I bowed politely. I

can't let him be transferred, he will end up dead in the night class. "Do you have something in mind, Isabela? The blood tablets don't work on him" He said sadly. "Let me talk to him" I asked.

"He might attack you, like he did to Yuuki" Cross shook his head. "He won't hurt me, trust me" I pleaded. "He's in his room" He said and I bowed before leaving.

"Zero" I knocked on his door but he didn't reply. "I know you're there, open up!" I insisted and he opened the door. "Why didn't you drink the medicine that I gave you?" I asked once

the door was closed. "It will help you control your blood lust" I told him. "Blood tablets, don't work with me" he sat on his bed. "That's not a blood tablet" I told him giving him a box with six

small bottles of the same red liquid from before. "That should sustain you for six weeks, you need to drink a bottle every week." I explained. "That's not optional, Zero, if you attack anyone

else, you'll be sent to the Night class or killed" I watched him. He stared at the bottles for some time before drinking one of them. He made a disgusted face after finishing it. "what is it?" He

said putting the empty bottle back in the box. "Potion, it will restrict your vampire instincts. It's strong enough to control your blood lust but you have to stay away from blood, vampire or

human." I lifted his chin and made him look at me, the red in his eyes were disappearing. "Make sure you don't attack anyone and I'll make sure Kaname doesn't get you transferred. Deal?" I

asked. "Why are you helping me?" He looked relieved. "I hate seeing people suffering because of someone else's selfish ideas" I walked over to the door. "And to get on Kuran's nerves" I

smiled and left.

I walked over to the chairman's office but found Yuuki sanding outside. Kaname was trying to convince the chairman to transfer Zero. I sighed and Yuuki looked at me worried. "Don't

worry" I whispered. "I got this" I smiled before walking inside the office. "There is no choice but to transfer him to the Night Class" Kaname said before turning to me. I know it was rude to

walk in the middle of the conversation, but I didn't care, I was still mad at him. I smirked and walked over to Cross. " I believe we still have to close that deal" I stretched my hand towards

him. He looked at me for a moment and smiled. "I trust everything went well, then" He stood up. "Never better" I smiled felling the pureblood's eye on me. He's going to be so mad. That

should teach him a lesson. "Thank you, Bela-chan. We do have a deal" He shook my hand. "The pleasure is all mine, believe me." I smirked at the vampire as I passed him on my way out.

Once I turned around the corner Yuuki hugged me. "Thank you, Bela-chan"

Kaname's POV

She walked in in the middle of my conversation with the chairman. What is she planning? I know she's angry with me by the way she smirked at me. Now the headmaster is looking

smug, she did something that I'm going to hate, I just know it. "It seems that everything is under control now" The ex-hunter broke the silence. I sighed. What did she do? "Would you

especify as to what you do you mean by that?" I asked. "Zero will stay in the Day class, Isabela will keep an eye on him and keep him from attacking anyone" He smiled at me. I closed my

eyes to keep my anger from showing. "what if he attacks her?" I asked. "Are you going to risk having an international problem in your hands. Her family is very powerful, chairman." I said.

"I'm aware of her background, Kaname-kun. Isabela's reputation preceds her, she can handle it." He said. "In fact, I'm yet to know something that she can't handle." He continued. She is

clearly doing this to offend me.

Yuuki's POV (next day)

Zero didn't show up to class today. Isabela told me not to worry but I can't help it. So I went to see Kaname-sempai. Aidou-sempai was the only one awake.

"I'm getting irritated" He told me. "Yuuki-chan, just what are you to Kaname-sempai?" He started to freeze the the stairs. My feet is frozen. Is that the ability of a Noble class vampire?

He walked up to me. "Hey, Yuuki-chan. What exactly are you to Kaname-sama?" He asked again. "Ten years ago, Kaname-sempai saved me from a blood hungry vampire." I replied. I can't

let him know I'm afraid. "What? That kind of thing happened?" he looked surprised. "So to repay your savior, Kaname-sama, you should at least give up the blood in your body" He smiled. "I

see... your blood is Kaname-sama's possession." He said like it was a normal thing to say. "However, that bite mark is not Kaname-sama's is it?" He asked. "What are you doing?" Tic jumped

the frozen section of the stairs landing next to me. "Release her" He commanded. It's the first time I see him with a serious face. It's kind of scary. "I'm just telling her about vampire bites."

Aidou stepped back and Tic's eyes turned black. What's going on? "Don't make me repeat myself, Aidou" The red haired vampire treatened and the ice on my leg disappeared. "Why so

serious?" Aidou smirked. In the blink of an eye Tic-sempai had Aidou-sempai against the wall holding him by the collar of his shirt. " Don't play with me Noble, where I'm from, you'd be ashes

by now" Tic glared at him. "That's enough Tic" Ed called from the top of the stairs. "Let Kaname handle him" He didn't look very happy. I must look scared right now, I had never seen them

that serious. "Come Yuuki, I'll take you to Kuran" Ed stretched his hand. "That won't be necessary" Kaname-sempai appeared out of the blue. He walked over to where Aidou was standing

and slapped him. "Are you ok, Yuuki-chan?" Tic smiled back to his normal happy self. I nodded and he walked up stairs leaving me alone with Kaname and Aidou.

* * *

J: Reviews, reviews, reviews... *cheering*

Alivi: 0.o' Well, things are starting to change.

J: Tic, you were scary!

Tic: He was pushing it! =P

Alivi: where's Bela, nothing to say?

Bela: Now I can start to make his life miserable!!!! *evil smile* muahahaha...

Alivi: well, I'm still waiting on pairings... *looks at the clock*

Ichijo: PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!!!!

Alivi: Ichijo, cut it out!

Ichijo: No!

Alivi: … *stares surprised*

Ichijo: I apologize, that was rude of me. *bows*

Alivi: That's more like you. Apology accepted.

Ichijo: *blushes*

Bela: Don't forget to review.

Tic: The space chickens are still on the loose. I'm telling you, if they show up at your house youu're DOOMED!!!

Steph: hehehe... I'm cooler that you guys! *points at them*

Bela: Says who?????

Steph: The voters!!

Bela, Tic, Ed, J, Hyu and Cayen: WHAT!!!?????

Steph: You heard me, Toreadors are the best! Thanks for voting!

Tic: That's not right, I'm going to check that, you probably cheated!

Steph: Did not!

Tic: Did too!

Steph: DID NOT!

Tic: DID TOOOOOO!!!!

Steph: DID NOOOOOOOOOOOT! =P Go check!

Ichijo: I think Toreadors are cool! =D

Bela: Of course you do, you like.... *Ichijo covers her mouth*

Alivi: Guys, behave.

J: Don't forget to review!

Alivi: bye bicycle!


	16. … It’s Just Another Vampire Class!

Alivi: Hello

Chairman: *crying*

Alivi: what's wrong?

Chairman: I don't show up in this chapter, nobody loves meeeeeeeee, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Alivi: *sweat drops* That's not true…

Zero: He's got a point

Chairman: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Alivi: Thanks a lot Zero! *glares*

Zero: *returns glare* I'm the king of glare, you can't beat me.

Alivi: I've been practicing *glares back* Ow, maaaaan, I blinked!

Zero: I told you *smirks*

Alivi: I demand a rematch!!!!

Zero: No! You lost.

Alivi: but… but I've got contacts on!

Zero: Alivi does not own VK, the Masquerade and she took most of the information out of Wikipedia!

Alivi: Rematch!!!!!!

Zero: No! Today's chapter is That's so gay!

Ichijo: Hey!

Zero: I'm joking… It's Just Another Vampire Class

Yuuki: Hello

Alivi: you're late, they are about to read the Chapter!

Yuuki: *sigh* Sorry, if ZERO had helped me at the gates I would be here on time!

Zero: I was busy having a glare contest, and I won!

Alivi: REEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAAATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"So apparently we have to go to the Moon dorms tonight" Steph was sitting on a tree branch away from the classrooms. "Is that so?" Bela leaned on the same tree. She kept her

eyes closed, although there was barely any light her eyes still hurt. "That new teacher, he's a hunter, I don't like that" J sighed sitting on the ground. "He won't get in the way, I won't let

him" Bela kept her voice low. "We've been here for a while now…" J smiled. "We need to hurry, don't we. You've been getting sick a lot lately" Steph watched her friend concerned. "I'll be

fine, but we do have to hurry, I don't want our business to get mixed with theirs." Bela stood up and walked away. "Keep an eye on the night class, will you, I'm going to bed" She waved

goodbye. "Do you think they are planning something?" Steph looked down where J was sitting. "I don't know about the others, but I don't like Kuran, he gives off a bad vibe" J looked up.

"Shall we spy on them?" She smiled. Stephanie nodded.

…

"Yada, yada, yada…" J approached Zero and Yuuki at the entrance of the Moon dorm. "You'll be fine" She tapped on Zero's shoulder and proceeded to cross the gates. "You won't

become a level-E" She smiled and continued to walk being followed by them. J was wearing white shorts, black shirt covered by a sleeveless black coat and white boots. She also had a

thick black belt with two Egyptian daggers. "What are you doing here? " Zero voiced Yuuki's question. "I got invited" She held a white card between her fingers. "Where are Bela and

Steph?" Yuuki asked, they probably got invited as well. "They'll come later on" She turned to them. "You don't seem very happy" She told Yuuki. "It's nothing" Yuuki dismissed. J shrugged.

J's POV

When Aidou and Kain appeared they were greeted by Bloody Rose and Artemis. I chuckled. "Why so tense? It's a party, lighten up" I continued to walk towards the party. Aidou and

Kain leaded us thru a pathway lightened by candles. "J-chan?" Yuuki whispered. "Yes?" I said from behind. I was the last one in case we got attacked. "What's wrong? You don't seem like

yourself" She asked me. " just a little sleepy, that's all" I lied, I couldn't tell her that I was here to spy on the night class, I had to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises tonight. Zero

glanced in our direction, he knew I was lying. Considering his dislike for the Night Class, he wouldn't get in my way if I had to do something out of the ordinary. Gosh, I'm getting so hungry

lately. Bela had been throwing up every day, we will have to return to Italy soon or we'll be busted. I hope they are not serving blood or I'll be the one throwing up.

All the vampires are staring at us. Hey, look, food! Ha-ha, I bet they are thinking something like that. I heard Rima ask why we came to Shiki and Ruka. How rude! That's when we

had to face an extremely happy Ichijo, it kind of scared me, to tell you the truth. He's always smiling like the world is perfect or something. Anyways, he's not my problem. "Welcome! Yuuki-

chan, Kiryuu-kun, J-chan… eh… where are Steph-chan and Bela-chan?" He asked. "They had some delays, but they will come later on" I smiled. "Happy Birthday, Ichijo-san!" I returned his

smile. Yuuki and Zero looked at me surprised. What??? "Birthday??" Yuuki asked. She didn't know? What did she come for? "Today is my birthday, please enjoy yourselves!" I swear I can

see the sparkles around him. "Thanks" I said and proceeded to find my friends.

"Yo!" Ed called out to me. These vampires are getting on my nerves; don't they know it's not polite to stare? "what's up!?" I hugged all my friends, we hadn't have time to talk since

we came back from Italy. "What's new?" Hyu asked me. "Ele está planejando algo, Bela quer saber o quê" (He is planning something, Bela wants to know what it is) I said in Portuguese,

it would make it harder for the other vampires to understand. Tic wrapped me into a bear hug smiling. "I missed you" I saw Shiki watching us and when Tic kissed me in the cheek he

looked away. "They could've done a better job with cameras" I smiled. "You need to come see my room" Tic pulled me away from the group and inside the dorm.

Tic's room.

I let myself fall on his bad. "Tic, I'm getting sooooo hungry, this is so uncomfortable!" I told him in Greek. He smiled at me. "You definitely look paler than before" He sat next to me

and I laid my head on his lap. Tic smirked; we could feel Senri walking in the dorm. "He's been keeping an eye on you lately" He told me. "How's Kaname?" I asked closing my eyes as Tic

played with my white hair. "Boring, quiet… not much to say, how's Zero?" He replied. "He'll survive as long as he does what he's supposed to" I smiled. We have great hopes for him. "Bela

is taking a lot of risks for him. Kaname wanted to bring him here" I told him and he seemed surprised. "Bela always gets what she wants" he chuckled. "So very true, my friend, so very

true" I agreed and there was a knock on the door. "Want to make him jealous?" Tic asked and before I could say anything he grabbed my hand in his. "Come in" He called kissing my

hand. Bianca will kill me is she saw what Shiki did when he opened the door. He stood there staring for a while before walking inside. "She is not supposed to be here with you, Kaname

will be mad" He looked bored as always but kept looking at me. "Sit down" I told him smiling and he did. "That party is so boring" I said stretching, I had to sit down so I was sitting

between Tic and Shiki. "Yeah" he said looking around the room. I chuckled and he looked at me expecting me to explain why. I simply ignored him, if he wanted to know something he

would have to ask me but I might not answer. "I've got Ed's iPod" Tic broke the silence. "Kaname will kill you and then who's going partying with me?" I said noticing Shiki kept watching us

without a word. "How long have you known each other?" He finally spoke. "About five years, I think" I replied looking at Tic for confirmation. "Yeah, it should be around that, it was Bela's

birthday party" He said thoughtful. "Some party that was… I was wasted for a week" I laughed. "And I somehow ended up with Borok's clothes" Tic laughed, that was hilarious. Since

Borok wears a mask and a tunic he's Nosferatu friends took Tic home by mistake. "Ha,ha you woke up in a cave" I pointed at him laughing. "That was soooo confusing" Tic shook his head.

"I still don't know how I got his clothes" The red haired boy said. "No one knows, what happens at Bela's party, stays at Bela's party… unless you're kidnapped and taken to a cave by the

sea" I laughed. "Not funny!" He mock/glared at me. "I want cake" I said getting up and pulling Shiki and Tic back out. Shiki didn't say anything so I continued to drag him around. Rima saw

that and glared at me. "I think your girlfriend is mad at me" I said letting go of him. "She's not my girlfriend" He continued to follow me. "I'll go say hi to Bela" Tic excused himself and left

me alone with him. "Why was she glaring at me then??" I asked jumping in front of Ichijo on my hyper fashion. "Ichijo, I want cake" I smiled and he gave me a piece of cake. Senri didn't

get cake, he just stood there. "You're not eating?" I tilted my head to the side like puppies do. "No" was his answer. "What's wrong with you?" I got really close to his face and he blushed

a little bit. "I don't like cake" He said stepping back and my jaw dropped. "Is that even allowed?" I turned to Ichijo and Steph, she had just arrived not long ago with Bela. "J, you'll make

him uncomfortable" Steph said. "But… he doesn't like cake" I pointed at him and he nodded. "Have you tried this cake?" I asked pointing to my slice. He shook his head still looking bored.

"Then how do you know you don't like it?" I'm a genius, I know. He remained silent and Steph and Ichijo giggled. "J is addicted to cake" Steph informed the two vampires. "Here" I fed him

a bite of my cake. He looked surprised, I practically shoved the cake in his mouth, hehe. "And?????" I waited for his reply. "Don't like it" He sounded bored. "Japanese vampires are weird"

I pouted. "I like cake" Ichijo said happily. "There is still hope for you guys, I believe in you Ichijo!" Steph laughed. "Only you, J" She shook her head. "Zero doesn't like cake" Steph

informed. "Oh, he will, or my name is not Jennifer Ostal!" I lifted my hand in the air. "What's up?" Aidou greeted us. "He doesn't like cake, do you like cake?" I pointed towards Shiki. "I like

cake" He opened his mouth for me to feed him. I did and Shiki glared at him. I smiled. "Yummy" He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "J-chan is the best" He said playfully.

"If you try to bite me, I will hurt you" I warned him. "I won't bite you" He looked at Shiki. "Ok then" I gave him another bite. He grinned. "I wonder what the fan girls would do if they saw

you two like that." Steph said. I almost spit my cake. "Stay away from me, I don't want to die" I said looking around. "Don't be mean J-chan" He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I

don't wanna diiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!" I cried. "Let go of her, Aidou" Shiki said glaring at him. Aidou pouted but let go. I blinked. "My hero!" I hugged him and he blushed even more. Aidou

snickered. "Wait, they will kill me for that too, I'm doomed " I hugged Steph and Ichijo laughed at me. "I think they would want to kill you just for being here, J-chan" He said jokingly.

"Nooooooooo" Steph and I said at the same time. "Were leaving, I'm too young to die" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me away but Ichijo held her arm. "We won't tell them" He

assured us. "Promise?" she asked, not convinced. Ichijo, Aidou and Shiki nodded. "In that case, I want more cake, please" I stretched my plate towards Ichijo. "You're not going to get

sick, are you?" Steph asked. "If you throw up I'll kick you out of the room" she insisted. "What a friend you are. But, no that's Bela" I tell her. "Bela-chan is still sick?" Ichijo asked

concerned. "She's getting better" Steph glared at me. "J-chan" Aidou called opening his mouth in order for me to feed him. "My cake" I turned away. "But, J-chan" He whined. "Fine" I gave

him a bite.

Kaname called Yuuki, Zero and Bela to where he was. "Eh?" I looked behind Shiki at them. "Something wrong?" Shiki followed my gaze. "They're not eating cake. I'll go take some" I

put my plate down and grabbed four plates that already had slices on them. "Kaname-sama won't eat it" Aidou pouted. "Eh, oh he will, what kind of birthday is that if no one is eating

cake" I said walking over to them. Nice cover up, I thought. Yuuki sat next to Kaname, Zero and Bela stood close by. "Here we go" I said giving them the plates before they could protest.

"Compliments of the house" I joked. Bela turned towards Ichijo and nodded in thanks. Zero muttered something along the lines of not liking sweets. "Are you going to eat it or do I have

to force feed you?" I dared him. "Fine" he said. Yuuki and Kaname thanked me.

Did he just lick her?? EEEWWWWWW!!! We all stared, there was nothing else to do, wish I had my cake with me, but I'm not leaving Bela with Kaname, I don't like that guy. Steph

decided to join us. Yay, she brought my cake. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" She smiled and rolled her eyes at Kaname kissing Yuuki's arm. Apparently he can heal wounds like that.

EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!

He was asking Kiryuu if he sympathized with level-Es, what a bastard! Kiryuu pulled his gun on him. I kept singing: Shoot him, shoot him, shoot him… in my head, unfortunately I

would have to stop him if he actually tried to kill him.

Steph's POV

That weird vampire that never talks has her hand on Zero's neck. I was going to stop her but Bela shook her head, what is she planning? Seiren, that's her name, she' like a

bodyguard, not very scary though. Zero said he wasn't going to hurt him at the Academy because of Cross's ideal. You go dude!!!

Ichijo-kun, always breaking the tension… "Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun are also my special guests" he said and everybody relaxed. I guess he truly is second in command, everybody

seems to obey him. Kaname is so boring… were just here doing… nothing. "Steph-chan" He called me. "Yeah?" I turned to him. "Are you enjoying the Academy?" He asked. "It's fine, I

mean, It's a school, it's not meant to be fun" I replied. "I see, how about you J-chan?" He asked and I elbowed her, she was daydreaming again. "It's fun, a little different but I like it." She

said glancing at Zero and Bela, Bela made sure to keep her distance from Kaname, there's something very wrong here? I noticed that Kaname would steal glances in her direction. She has

not opened her mouth since she got here. "Excuse me" I said walking towards her. "Are you ok?" Zero heard me ask and looked at her. "I'm fine" She replied, I guess all of these vampires

were affecting her. "Go home, I got this" I told her but she refused. I looked over at J, she was talking to Yuuki. "Maybe we all should leave" I have a bad feeling about tonight.

That's when I smelled the scent of blood, vampire blood. Shut! I looked around, Shiki had cut Ichijo's finger. Zero ran off to the woods, Bela's eyes were glowing, she covered her

mouth and ran off as well. J came to me. "This is bad" she said as Yuuki ran after Zero. We looked at Ichijo, Shiki was licking his cut. "That is sooooooo gay!" J said apparently too loud,

Ichijo was blushing profusely, Shiki was looking at us as well as Kaname. I couldn't help but laugh. Tic hugged us from behind and kissed us on the cheek, if we weren't being stared at

before, now we were, all the vampires were looking at us. Ichijo didn't look very happy. "Time to go" I said. We bowed to Kaname, just trying to be polite and preceded to the exit passing

by Ichijo and Shiki. "Sorry about that, it just came out" J bowed and I tried not to laugh again. "I guess it's a Japanese vampire thing, I didn't mean to offend you guys" she continued. "It's

fine" Shiki said putting the knife away. "Don't worry about it" Ichijo smiled but his smile disappeared once Ed showed up. "You guys seem to have a problem with a vampire drinking

another vampire's blood" Ichijo sounded curious. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" J spoke. If you mean being killed because you drank from a vampire, yes we do. "So, who's gay?" Ed

hugged me from behind. "ED!!" I rolled my eyes. "No offense guys, but that was funny, typical J" He messed J's hair without letting go of me. "I was waiting for something like this to

happen" He smiled. "Are you leaving?" He asked me. "Yes" I replied. "Why? Stay a little longer" He had noticed that Ichijo was staring at him and decided to mess with him, he leaned his

head on my shoulder smelling my neck. "New perfume?" He asked me. "Yeah" I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I like it" He said. Ichijo wasn't smiling anymore. Tic decided to join the

game and hugged J. "When are we going out?" He asked ignoring Shiki's glare. "Saturday, if you manage to stay awake, that is" J replied. "I'm hungry" Ed got closer to my neck. "Don't

even think about it" I said dryly and he chuckled. "You never had a problem before" He lied and I elbowed him. "Steph-chan is serious, what's wrong?" He nuzzled. "I'm sleep deprived" I

smiled evilly. He let go of me in the same instant. "By all means go to sleep, we don't want repeats of our last camping trip" I chuckled. "Did I scare you that much?" I looked at him and he

nodded. "You've got a gun on you, I'm not taking chances, and off you go. " He pushed me to the exit. "See you guys later" J waved following me. "What happened when they went

camping?" Ichijo asked Tic. "Ohhh, you don't want to know, she almost killed us" Tic said walking away. "The scariest thing I've ever been through." Ed said following Tic.

Isabela's POV

Once I smelled blood I ran as fast as I could, I had to get out of there. Now I'm in my room, my head is spinning, I quickly grabbed a trash can before I threw up. My heart is beating

so fast but I have no energy, I can't move my body… I closed my eyes, I think I'm going to faint again. I felt someone pick me up from the floor before everything went dark.

Next night…

"Hello, we're back! Did you miss us??" J asked happily once she walked into the Night class classroom. "Hi, I'll be teaching today" Steph greeted them before walking over to the

blackboard while J sat down. "Today's lesson is about the Camarilla and the Sabbath" The red haired wrote both names on the opposite sides of the board. "Isn't Bela-chan coming?"

Aidou asked looking bored already. "No, she had some business to attend to" Steph was serious, more than usual. "Hyu isn't here either" Ruka commented. "It's better that way, now let's

get over with this lecture." She sighed. "Camarilla was the first alliance formed by the elders of the clans in order to protect the kindred. Of course not all the clans agreed on everything,

some disagreed to the point of declaring war against the Camarilla, others simply decided to go on their own way." She explained, the topic seemed to catch their attention. "The Sabbath

was formed as an alliance to defeat the Camarilla." She continued. "Like that's ever going to happen" Ed snorted. "Hey, at least they are not over the fence" Cayen said. "Got to give them

credit for it" she smiled. "Guys, let's focus here" Steph called their attention. "Shouldn't Zero and Yuuki be here for this lesson?" Kaname asked. "No, this is a matter of security, we don't

talk about our traditions to humans that are not involved with it and Zero-kun is a hunter. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure why I'm telling you guys about it" Steph explained. "The

Sabbath aka Black Hand and the Camarilla are sworn enemies, you'll never see vampires from the two alliances together unless they are killing each other. As members of this alliance we

are ordered to kill anyone from the other alliance. We don't relate and we certainly don't live in the same places" Ichijo seemed shocked. "Because of that, each alliance established

domains. Each city is controlled by what we call 'Princes'. They are responsible for eliminating enemies and keeping order. They make sure whatever traditions they have are followed" She

stopped for a moment looking around the room. "Any questions so far?" She asked. "So if someone from the Camarilla goes to a city where the 'Prince' is from the Sabbath that vampire

will be killed?" Ichijo was having a hard time to believe. "Yes, if they are caught" Steph replied. "What about the purebloods, can't they do something about it?" Aidou asked. "There are

purebloods on both alliances, none willing to negotiate, these vampires will die fighting for what they believe." J explained. Ed, Cayen, Icare and Tic agreed. "Not all the vampires fall into

these two alliances, we also have many clans who are independents, they have their own rules and their own cities. They will relate to both alliances but they remain neutral. It's a whole

different culture, but we're not getting into details about them right now." Steph leaned against the teacher's desk facing the class. ""The Sabbath follows the Code of Milan. Which is

loyalty to sect and pack mates, and to one's own freedom within the sect, as long as one's own good is never placed above the good of the Sabbath itself. They do not believe that the

elders should lead the kindred, to them Antediluvians are a threat and should be eliminated. They don't believe in risking their lives for someone that can't take care of their own matters."

Aidou smiled. "I don't see anything wrong with that" The blond said earning a glare from all the purebloods in the room. "What?" He asked. "Let's just say that if you guys were part of the

Black Hand, Kaname here would be long gone, as a matter of fact all of you would be dead or hiding because no vampire would obey you or protect you. The strongest would lead, your

titles wouldn't matter anymore. Your lives would be a constant struggle for survival as you would have to take part in rituals to ensure your loyalty to the Sabbath or be killed." Icare

glared at him. "Chill, Icare, he's never had to deal with the Sabbath before" Steph interrupted. "If you are not with them, you're against them, that's kind of their motto. They will force you

into a ritual called Vaulderie, what it does is to create emotional bonds towards their leaders, it messes up your emotions and ensure that you won't betray them." Steph explained. "Is

kind of a brain wash" Kain spoke. "It's worse, they can manipulate your emotions leading you to do things that you would never do normally, you become a puppet in their hands just

waiting to be used." "That kind of stuff shouldn't be allowed" Ichijo was serious. "How else were they supposed to keep control over lower level vampires? You see, when you first hear

about them, it sounds like it's the right group to belong, but there's always a catch, something they won't tell you about until you are too deep to get away easily, then you either accept

the ritual or you die" she continued to explain. "They also believe that vampires are a higher form of life than humanity" The read haired yawned. "We are" Ruka replied right away. "We

are all entitled to our beliefs, Ruka, not everybody will agree with you especially some of the elders, but that's off topic. The problem with that is that they tend to be abusive, because

they believe to be better they oppress humans, they have no wish to live in peace with them and couldn't care less if all the humans knew about their existence. Humans are nothing more

that food and slaves in their eyes, they will go around killing for the heck of it, just because they can. Their cities are very messy, there is a lot of violence and crimes, disappearances are a

common factor, they just don't care about human society, they do whatever they want because it's their town." Steph sighed. "Any other questions? I know it's a lot to take in at once but

I want to finish at least the Sabbath part." The French girl said walking over to the board and started writing on it. "Hierarchy, top to bottom that is… Regent, the true leader of all

Sabbath, just so you know, they think of this position as a stewardship, they are waiting for Cain to wake up and become their leader" Steph had a mockery tone. "Is something funny?"

Shiki asked. "Yeah, that's never going to happen, Cain is dead and if he weren't dead, these vampires would be nothing but food to him. There's a reason why he was eliminated a long

time ago, no one wanted to put up with his craziness. They think that by giving him a position of authority they would be safe, just in their dreams. Now you might want to right that stuff

down, you'll be tested on it later on." She pointed to the board. Ichijo was the only one writing things down. "Prisci, attendants/liaisons to/of the regent. Cardinal, War/spiritual leader for

a continent. Arch-Bishop, war/spiritual leader for a given region. Bishop, war/spiritual leader for a single city. Templar, the bodyguards to Bishops and Arch-Bishops. Ductus, war leader for

a single pack. Priest, spiritual leader for a single pack. Abbot, keeper of the packs haven. When I say spiritual leader is because they are the ones performing the rituals of the Sabbath.

They are not selected based on status, no one in the Sabbath is selected that way, it's all based on your abilities, anyone of them can be easily removed from their post and easily

replaced in case the Camarilla kills one of them" Cayen smiled. "That has been happening a lot lately and we're missing it" Icare complained. Everyone was looking at her. "What? I'm

hungry" She rolled her eyes. "Majority of the cities in the American continent is controlled by them but not all, their base is in Mexico City, go figure, but they have some cities in Europe

Asia and Africa. The main ones are Madrid and Cadiz in Spain. The Sabbath in Europe is composed by the top vampires, which is understandable, only the strong ones survived along the

years, even if they are outnumbered, they're freaking smart. Most of the southern and eastern cities in the US belong to them with the exception of New York, thanks to the Tsugaia and

Vandergroth families (Hyu's and Lu's). The Sabbath and the Camarilla are currently fighting for Florida so I wouldn't go there anytime soon, it's a good strategy point, a lot of international

people coming and going. The Camarilla already has California and New York which are the other main states. But that's not important right now." She yawned. "Sorry, I'm getting sleepy"

she smiled. "If you don't have any questions I'll continue with the material" she said looking around. "How do you know if someone is from the Sabbath or the Camarilla?" Kain asked.

"Well there are usually signs that give away, or even their clan in some cases. Icare can you come here?" Steph called. Icare got up and went up front. "Will you show them your tattoos?"

Steph asked and Icare took out her jacket and shirt, she had a top underneath. Across her shoulders there was a tattoo of something written that they couldn't understand. "This is the

symbol of their clan, the Assamites, if you see someone with that, they belong to the Camarilla. Cay, Can you show them?" Steph explained. Cayen took out a necklace that had an

Egyptian cross in it. "That's the symbol of the Camarilla" Steph copied the emblem on the board under the name: Camarilla. Under that she wrote Assamite and Gangrel. Cayen showed

them her right wrist, she had a tattoo of a wolf's face. "That's the symbol for Gangrel" Cayen explained. "Ed?" Steph called still writing on the board. Ed took out his hat and pointed to the

symbol of Anarchy upside down. "That's Brujah" Cay said. Tic had a tattoo of a broken hand mirror on the left side of his neck. "Malkavians" He smiled. "For safety reasons we always carry

something that will tell others who we are" Ed said. "Most of the clans here follow the Camarilla but if you see a similar emblem that is not exactly like the ones you saw on them it's

because they are Antitribu, they rejected their clan to follow something else like the Sabbath or they are independents. They usually carry the Sabbath's emblem on them so they won't be

attacked by their comrades, but I'm not drawing the Sabbath's emblem, it's too complicated." Steph continued to explain. "The Sabbath has two main clans and everyone else is a

renegade from their original clan. The main creators of the Sabbath ate the Tzimisce and the Lasombra" She said writing the names down under Sabbath. "Isn't Hyu a Lasombra?" Rima

spoke up. "Yes, but their families quit the Sabbath a long time ago, they are exceptions to the rule, you'll see exceptions like this in both alliances, I believe the only clan that remained

100% loyal to their beliefs is the Tzimisce, but that has to do with rituals and blood alliances more than having all Tzimisce agreeing on something." J answered her question. "The Tzimisce

is the second most powerful and numerous clan of the Sabbath. The Lasombra hold the top position in both categories. However, the Tzimisce are a driving force behind most of the

Sabbath's ideology, goals and planning. During the time of the Inquisition, Tzimisce anarchs went to great extremes to destroying the Elders of their clan, but in time, gave up in their

efforts to destroy the remaining few. Most of the remaining Elders live as Inconnu in Bulgaria, Romania, Austria and Hungary, sitting alone in their cold dark mansions and castle havens.

Over the centuries, they have accumulated so much magical and political power that they have no fear of their former clan, and fear the Camarilla even less." Steph felt shivers running

down her spine. "Of all the clans, the Tzimisce are among the most educated and have a strong appreciation for learning. They have long been among the most knowledgeable of all

vampires. They are scholarly and are some of the most brilliant and enlightened beings on the earth. They seek to understand magic, as well as science, but have not quite reached the

level of the Tremere in this understanding. But their studies (and experimentation with their Vicissitude discipline) have led them to the conclusion that as vampires are more superior and

more evolved than humans, so the Tzimisce are more advanced that other Kindred. The "best" (by Tzimisce standards) humans are to be turned into vampires; the rest are fodder." She

continued. "Tzimisce are extremely vicious, and Tzimisce cruelty is infamous, even among the Kindred. While they are inhuman, they do not show it as overtly as do the Toreador _Antitribu_,

for instance, but any significant time spent with a Tzimisce will eventually reveal their twisted soul. Most Tzimisce tend to be grim and serious, and are noted for their twisted and warped

sense of humor (or a lack of one in some cases). They are also known for the high value they place on their privacy and are very territorial, about their domains and especially their

havens." Everyone was surprised by her description of the Vampires. "They are creepy, scary, emotionless creatures that like to experiment with living things and dead ones for that

matter" J summarized and the others looked disgusted. "They are able to, how can I put it… re-shape, yeah, re-shape living creatures as they well please" J commented. "I think I'm going

to gag" Cayen said remembering Tira's visit not long ago and what she did to the humans she killed. "Disturbing" Ed shook his head trying to get rid of the mental pictures. Everyone else

watched them. "The series of kidnappings not long ago was caused by a Tzimisce" He explained to the others. "When we went after her we had to deal with the… " He didn't know how to

explain. "The remodeled humans" Cayen suggested. Ichijo gasped, Aidou and Kain looked surprised. The day that Kaname and the other pure bloods came back injured was because one

Tzimisce. "But you were four against one" Aidou didn't understand how one Tzimisce could hurt four pure bloods that badly. "Yeah, it was one Tzimisce and her dead zombie-looking

creatures that never died no matter how many times we cut them" Cayen explained. "So frustrating" Ed sighed. "Alright, back to the lecture, Tzimisce is very picky towards turning a

human into a vampire, even during war, they opt for creating their own creatures than creating another Tzimisce, in order to become a Tzimisce the human must be not only intelligent but

has to be able to think outside the box, you'll never see a dumb Tzimisce. You can't trick them, you either stronger than they are or you're dead" Steph continued with the lecture. "They

have their little competition with the Tremere about who's the best magi, it's been going on since the Tremere clan was created. The Tzimisce focus on spiritual magic, being able to

manipulate others by creating spiritual bonds, don't get me wrong they still can cast spells and control elements they just focus in manipulating emotions and that kind of stuff. That's

about all I'll tell you about them, oh , wait I forgot, they love to torture people." Steph looked at the clock it was midnight. "I guess I have time for Lasombra" She sat on the teacher's

desk (literally, not the chair). "I was hoping Hyu would make it on time, to talk about his clan, but I guess it's not going to happen." She sighed.

"Lasombra… They are invariably talented and have a commanding air about them, in case you haven't noticed, hehe. Even when they are not selected from aristocratic stock, they are

skilled manipulators, tempters and plotters. They have the ability to create and control shadows, you should know that by now, so I'm not getting into details" She said leaning back and

looking at the ceiling."They all seem to like water, that's a clan thing, Hyu's is a surfer, ha-ha strange vampires. The clan's base is in the island of Malta, more water for you. They don't

have reflections!" She smiled. "What?" Ruka said. "They have no reflection, no mirrors, cameras, nothing, not even water. It's pretty cool, if you look at the mirror you see floating clothes.

Don't tell him I said that, he'll be mad." She chuckled. "Their powers have to do with darkness because of that they are much more sensitive to light than other vampires, Hyu is always

wearing long sleeves and covering as much skin as possible, lots of layers as well." She said. "But you said he's a surfer" Ruka commented. "At night, he doesn't get out during the day

unless it can't be helped." J explained. "Lasombra was and will always be nobility, it doesn't matter what generation they are from, they are the nobles among nobles. I believe they were

the first clan created but I'm not sure" She said thoughtfully. "Their antitribu is very rare, the main Lasombra does not consider them as part of the clan and they usually go independent,

Tsugaia and Vandergroth are the first Lasombra, of high status, to join the Camarilla along with their followers, they don't consider themselves as antitribu so don't call them that, please"

she smiled. "They are very strict when it come to the poisoned or Level-Es, they barely exist among the Lasombra, they take pride in their heritage and blood. Level-Es are not considered

worthy of clan denomination and many times eliminated, the same goes for level-Ds, unless you're part of the Sabbath they are killed. Lasombra is very strict about creating Vampires,

you're either a pureblood or noble, nothing less than that is acceptable even in the Sabbath, of course there are some exceptions. They don't care about the other clan's policy about

level-Ds and Es but won't allow the creation of other Lasombras of lower status." Steph explained. "When it comes to the Lasombra there's no middle ground in relation to the Sabbath.

They either love it or hate it even if they never join the Camarilla, the independents want nothing more that to destroy the Sabbath. Strange isn't it?" the French girl seemed much more

comfortable talking about Lasombra that she was talking about the Tzimisce. "There was been independent Lasombras since the creation of the Sabbath, and they always try to kill one

another for different reasons." J spoke up. "It's really cool to listen to Lasombras talk about the past, they are really attached to the culture and etiquette of the old times." Steph said.

"Hyu's dad particularly, he was a king's adviser though he refuses to tell me which one, he still acts according to their custom, it's soooooo cool!" J smiled. "Is it safe?" Rima asked. "You're

a human, shouldn't you be scared to be in the same place as him?" Rima seemed surprised that someone of such a high rank would waste his time talking to a human. "I spend more time

in Hyu's house than in my own" J chuckled, Shiki didn't seem pleased with the comment.

"Are you talking about my dad again?" Hyu asked but no one was able to find where his voice was coming from. "Well, you weren't here to talk about you clan so don't complain"

Steph looked around. "Your turn to talk, stop hiding" J called and Hyu got up from the last seat of the classroom and made his way to the front, he wasn't wearing his uniform, he had a

black long sleeve shirt, gray pants and a long gray coat. "How long have you been there?" Steph asked. "From the part where we always try to kill one another" He smirked. "Well, is

there anything else you want to add?" Steph moved to the side and Hyu sat next to her."No, not really. Any questions?" He asked. "Why don't you have a reflection?" Ruka asked and

Steph flinched. "You had to tell them, didn't you?" he sighed. "I blame Cain for that, that dude was bipolar or something, every time he got angry at someone he would curse them" He

said. "At least that is what I was told. Why do you think Malkavians are like that?" he pointed a Tic who was talking to himself again. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me,

NOTHING" He complained and Hyu chuckled. "Of course not" Hyu was sarcastic. "I hope you get a sun burn" Tic glared at him and the whole class laughed. "You told the about the sun?"

He glared at Steph. "Next time be here on time and you get to choose what you want to tell them" She smiled. "Pay back is B word, just wait until it's your turn" He whispered. "You

wouldn't" she dared him. "Just watch" He smirked. "Hyu!!!!" She whined. "Any other questions?" He ignored her. "Was your clan really the first vampiric clan?" Ichijo asked. "Yeah…we're

that old. " Kaname watched the class silently, Hyu smelled like Bela, even if it was hard to notice it didn't escape him. Where were they? She wasn't at the gate this evening and Hyu had

left yesterday during the party and had just returned. "How many pure bloods have joined the Camarilla?" Aidou was curious. "About… fifty, I think, I'm not sure" He thought for a while. "It

should be around fifty" He assured. "That many????" Was Aidou's response. "Keep in mind that we still have ranks among purebloods and we also had some nobles with us, it was a lot of

vampires" He said. "I take it that your family was in charge of all these vampires" Kaname spoke. "Yes, some of them the other are under Vandergroth, but we don't care about them" He

smiled. "Who's Vandergroth?" Rima asked. "It's another family of Lasombra, Their son will become an elder along with Zack" he didn't want to talk about it. "Why aren't you becoming an

elder?" Kain asked. "It's a long and complicated story that I'm not allowed to talk about it, and he's older than I am" He sighed. "That sucks" Shiki said. "Not really, I have more freedom

that way" Hyu disagreed. "But don't you want to have the status?" Ichijo asked. "I already have status Ichijo, if I cared about a job, I would've joined the Sabbath" He chuckled. "Besides,

it's not like I'll be a nobody just because Lu got a higher post than I did. Being an elder sucks" He said, "But I believe that's next class' material. Have you gone into the Camarilla yet?" He

looked at the prefect. "No, tomorrow, it would be too much for one night" She replied getting up. "Now I'll leave you to do whatever you do when we're not here." Steph said erasing the

board and leaving the class followed by J. "What is your emblem?" Ruka asked out of the blue. "A crown… I know, very humble but don't complain, I didn't come up with it" He held his

hands as if in surrender.

* * *

Alivi: Wow, this chapter went from really short to extremely long… blame the Sabbath for that!

Lu: they are talking about me, I don't like that!

Alivi: Get over it!

Lu: Evil!

Alivi: Yeah, and your point is???

Lu: *walks away*

Steph: That was a lot of stuff at once

Alivi: I had to get that out of the way and I kind of got carried away… hehehe.

J: I'm next, I'll be teaching next! Don't worry I won't be that boring. =)

Steph: What??? I'm not boring.

J: Yes you were!

Steph: No, I was not!!!

J: Shiki??

Shiki: It was kind of boring…

Steph: He's always bored, I need someone normal to comment.

Ichijo: I liked it!

J: He always like everything, he doesn't count either.

Steph and J: Tic??

Tic: Sorry, I was talking to myself! =D

Steph and J: *sigh* Will someone let us know what you think?

*crickets…*

Alivi: don't forget to tell us what you think… =D

Ichijo: They called me gay, it's your fault Shiki!

Shiki: I don't care

Ichijo: you don't care that J thinks you're gay????

Shiki: grrrr…

Ichijo: I thought so, please pair us with girls, we're not gay!!!!! *glares at Shiki*

Shiki: fine *sigh* Please, review and suggest pairings for us. *walks away bored*

Ichijo: Girls, please!!!!! I'm counting on you.

Alivi: Good job, Ichijo, you didn't tell the readers to pair you with … *Ichijo covers her mouth*

Steph: What's their problem??? *points at Ichijo and Alivi* Anyways, I was not boring!!!!

J: Yes, you were!!!!!!!!!

Yuuki: why did you write so much?

Zero: She didn't, she copied from Wikipedia.

Alivi: Shut up, I'm entitled to my laziness!!

Zero: -.-'

Alivi: Bye everybody! *glares at him*

Zero: *glares back*


	17. Cake and Card

Alivi: that took a while =(

Ichijo: I agree

Alivi: Ichijo, you're supposed to make me feel better.

Ichijo: Sorry =D

Alivi: This is a random chapter that I wrote for some reason that I can't remember.

J: Thanks for the pajamas, they're cool.

Alivi: No problem!

J: VK does not belong to Alivi.

Ichijo: Neither the Camarilla and Sabbath, they belong to White Wolf.

Alivi: True.

Steph: we're winning Tic *Steph and Tic high five*

Ichijo: Hey Ventrue have a vote *smiles* I should tell Kaname and the others.

J: Nosferatu had a vote as well *surprised* He barely showed up on the fic…

Alivi: You're jealous.

J: Yes, I'm cooler that a Nosferatu.

Alivi: but they are scary *shivers*

J: So is Tzimisce

Alivi: You have a point.

Tira: anybody called?

J: no, go away

Tira: She didn't get votes, correct?

Alivi: Yes.

Tira: That's because you haven't done anything

J *glares*

Alivi: Calm down, we're not here to fight.

J: Today's chapter is Cake and Cards, enjoy!

* * *

The Greek prefect yawned as she walked towards the classroom building not really looking where she was going. She stopped noticing girls whispering something to one another.

What's wrong now? "Oh… I got the wrong clothes… again" she sighed and glared at the girls, they were talking about her. The girls ran towards the classrooms and she yawned. She was

wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a long sleeve shirt and pants that had black and white horizontal lines, yes, it was a prison outfit, but it was comfy! "I thought I had a jacket…" She

muttered to herself, scratching her eyes. "Should you be out here? " She turned to Shiki that was coming out of the woods. "Why are you wearing that?" He pointed at her. It must be a

crime in his eyes considering he's a model. "Forgot to get changed… again" she yawned not really caring. "Aren't you going to get changed?" He stared. "Not really, I'm going back to bed" He

started to walk beside her towards the Sun Dorms. "Oh, wait, you have to go back to your dorm" she stopped abruptly. "What are you doing here anyways?" Today was Saturday but she

had to finish a project, which was the only reason she would wake up early. "I came to see you" He replied with his usual tone and just waited for her reaction.

Shiki's POV

She just stood there in what I assumed was her pajamas. Why was she wearing something like that, I thought girls like cute stuff? She still didn't speak. "J?" I called and she looked at

me funny. "I'm sorry, zoned out. What are you doing here again?" This girl is weird. But she looks cute in that outfit. I sighed and kept walking towards the Sun dorms, it took her a while to

realize where I was going, probably zoned out again. "Hey you can't go there!" she ran after me and I stopped. "What are you doing? You need to go back to the Moon dorms " She looked

around for any fan girls but we were the only ones outside. "I'll wait for you to change" I informed her and leaned on the wall. "What, I don't need to change, I'm going to bed" she told me,

she looked adorable when she was confused. I fought the urge to pat her in the head. "We're going to town" I told her. "Why? I want to sleep" she whined. Most girls would be delighted,

she rather sleep. "You can sleep later" I told her. "No, I want to sleep now" She yawned. I grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the school's entrance. "Wait… I need a jacket"

she tried to pull her hand and I tightened my grip. Knowing her, she'll fall asleep and forget that I'm waiting. "Will get you a jacket in town and I'm hungry" I told her. "But they only have

preppy clothes there" She whined. "If you make me wear pink I'll kill you" she glared at me but I ignored it and continued to pull her. "Wait!" she pulled really hard making me stop. "Did you

just say you're hungry???" She looked serious, now she's awake. I nodded. "What am I your food? Go back to your dorm and drink whatever is it that they feed you here. If you hurt anyone

I'll make sure you don't live to regret it" She ordered me around and got mad when I didn't move. It's true I was craving blood but I didn't want any blood tablets and it wasn't that bad that

I couldn't control myself. "I want cake" I lied. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You… want cake?" I nodded. "You… Cake??" She wasn't convinced. I didn't want cake, I wanted her blood but

cake was the first thing that came to mind. Why was I craving her blood??? I can't bite her. I noticed she wasn't going to move any time soon so I decided to pull her along again. "What do I

have to do with that?" she asked when we got to town. "You'll help me choose a cake" I told her as we walked into the dessert store. "Cake is cake" she said looking at me suspiciously.

"What is your favorite?" I asked. "Prestigio" what is that? "It's a chocolate cake with sweet coconut in the middle, but you probably won't find it here" She smiled. I'll remember that. You'll be

surprised with the things I can do. "Well, choose one" I told her. "Chocolate strawberry" she pointed to a pink and black cake. "Two, please" I asked the attendant and we sat down. Great,

now I have to actually eat it. "yummmyyyyy!!!" She called out after the first bite, she was so adorable. I took a bite. "Wow, this is actually good" I was surprised. "It's not as sweet as Ichijo's

cake" she said chuckling. "what?" I asked. She was laughing now. "I'm sorry…" she tried to stop laughing. "sorry" she smiled. "what were you laughing at?" I asked, nothing funny

happened. "It's nothing" She dismissed. "I want to know" I pulled her cake away from her. "Cake!" she pouted. "Tell me" I held the cake away from her. "fine" she crossed her arms and

pouted again and I returned her cake. "I just remembered how you cut Ichijo's hand last night " She started to laugh again. "I'm sorry" she covered her mouth. "I'm not gay" I glared at her.

"Are you sure… you are a model and most models are???" She was teasing me. "I'm not gay" I clenched my teeth. "Fine" she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying…" "I'm not!" I cut

her off, it's clear that she was enjoying herself by making fun of me. But now that I think about it, I've never seen any of the foreign students drinking blood from one another. "Don't the

others?" I asked her. "NOOOOOO" She looked alarmed. "Drinking is strictly prohibited" She said. "Even from another…?" I asked. "Yeah, it's prohibited among themselves, it's their law" she

whispered to me. "why?" I know we shouldn't be talking about that kind of stuff in here but, it was strange that vampires were not allowed to drink from one another. "It creates blood

bonds, it's really bad." she looked around. "We'll talk about that later." She said. "Why did you want me to come anyways?" she took another bite. … "I wanted to know why you became a

prefect." I said, it wasn't really a lie, I wanted to know, and it just wasn't the main reason behind taking her out. "cause I'm awesome" She grinned. "really? So humble!" I told her. "No,

seriously, I am!" she insisted. "You don't seem that awesome to me" I told her. "And why is that?" she asked. "Well, if I wanted to hurt you this morning you'd be dead" I told her. "Is that

so? I knew you were there for at least twenty minutes, I just didn't care until the fan girls showed up" She smirked. "Jealous much?" where did I get that from???? She laughed. "As if! I

would get in trouble if the other prefects had found you" She told me. I wished she would've said she was. "At least you didn't say you have a boyfriend" Crap, I should not have said that

out loud. "Is that the common reply? In that case, let me go find myself a boyfriend" she mocked getting up and looking around. "too prep, too tall, I really don't like his shirt" she started to

pinpoint all the guys around the place and out in the street. "Found one" She pointed to a random stranger across the street. "No, he's taken" she sat down. "This is harder that I thought"

she sighed. I'll be your boyfriend. What am I thinking?? She's a human! Why am I attracted to a human????? "I miss SII, all the guys are gorgeous" She took another bite of the cake. "Maybe

I'll ask Ichijo, no, wait I forgot he's taken" She looked at me. I glared back. "just kidding, no need to glare. Zero-kun glares for all of us" She smiled. "Now, back to the topic of my

awesomeness…" she took a bite of my cake this time. "Admit it, I'm awesome!" she said. "No" I told her. "Why??" she whined. "Because you're not" I told her. "How am I not awesome?" She

rolled her eyes. "Because you're weak, and slow and you zone out a lot…" I started to list all the things that I could remember. "I'm not weak and slow" she faked being offended. "All

humans are" I whispered and she glared at me. "And you're afraid of fan girls!" I remembered the day she hid in my classroom. She opened her mouth to protest. "Don't you dare deny it. I

know you are" I cut her off. "Well you… you … you're afraid of Zero!" What? "I'm not afraid of Zero" I told her. "Yes, you are and you're afraid of Kuran too and… and you hate cake!" she said

that as it was the worst possible crime to hate cake, maybe it was for her. "what does cake have to do with it?" I asked, she was entertaining. "You admitted it!" she pointed at me. "How

can someone hate cake, that's just WRONG!!!!" I tried not to laugh. "No, it's not!" She covered her ears. "I don't want to hear it. You're wrong so just sit there in your wrongness and be

wrong!" What???!!! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life.

J's POV

He's laughing, he really is laughing, wow, I didn't think that was possible. There are tears coming out of his eyes. Well, one less thing on my list of things to do before going back to

Italy. I wonder if I can make Zero and Rima laugh like that, maybe if I tickle them… oh man, one more thing to do, tickle Rima and Zero and then RUN for my life. I should do that to Kuran as

well, I'm sure Tic will help me, hehehe.

"It's not funny" I glared at him, He keeps looking at me and laughing. "If you don't stop I'll tell you boyfriend you're being mean to me and he's going to dump you!" I smiled evilly, all the

girls in the store were looking at Shiki surprised. He immediately stopped laughing noticing all the stares he was receiving. "Such a beautiful girl with him and he insists on living like that" An

old lady shook her head. "what is this world coming to?" she walked away and Shiki glared at me. "I'm. NOT. GAY." He said while I laughed, tears were still running down my face from

laughing so hard when we walked out of the cake store. I knew he was angry but I couldn't help it, especially when the naive Ichijo showed up and decided to sit down next to him. Poor

Ichijo, I must have scared him, because I was laughing as a maniac.

"and that's when you came in" I explained what had happened to the blond and he looked redder than Steph's hair. "J-Chan, you shouldn't say something like that in public" Ichijo told

me. "sorry… It's his fault for laughing at me and to my defense I didn't know you were going to show up" I pointed at Shiki. "So I'm wrong again?" He asked me. "Yes, and don't you dare

laugh" I threatened him.

"She told you to stay in your wrongness and be wrong didn't she?" He turned around to find Steph. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "Since the part where you threatened to

tell his boyfriend on him" she smiled. "How come we didn't notice you?" Ichijo looked surprised. "Magic" she smiled. "Why are you wearing you pajamas?" She asked me. "Because

SOMEBODY didn't tell me when I left this morning." I glared at her. "I thought you had escaped from prison" Shiki said and Steph laughed. "That was two years ago" The red haired replied.

"Ichijo-kun, Shiki is being mean to me!" I held onto Ichijo's arm and Shiki glared at me. "Shiki, stop being mean to her, please" Ichijo kept his smile as usual. Steph started to laugh

uncontrollably and I joined her. "They are such a nice couple" Steph teased. Ichijo turned bright red and received a glare from Shiki. "It's your fault" the blue eyed vampire said before

walking away.

Shiki's POV

ARG… It's not supposed to be like that! Ichijo is so oblivious sometimes… It was obvious she was playing with him and he fell for it. "Don't be mad" J tackled me from behind. "Where is

Ichijo and Steph?" I asked. "They left, she had stuff to do and Ichijo accompanied her." She said. "Come on I still want a jacket" She pulled me along the street. "You're not getting one" I

told her. "I'll call Ichijo" She teased me. "I'll call the fan girls" I replied. She didn't have a comeback. "Fine, be that way" she pouted. "Cake hater" She muttered and walked away.

-------

Shiki hurried after her sensing a level-E, he pulled her to a stop just as she walked on the level-E biting an unconscious woman. The night student created his blood whip but J walked in

front of him. "what are you doing?" she asked. "Killing a level-E" he tried to walk around her but J moved at the same speed. "No, you're going to hurt her" J glared at him. "What do you

suggest?" he asked. J smiled and ran towards the level-E.

Shiki's jaw dropped at the speed in which she approached the level-E, before he could react, she had stabbed him causing him to turn into ashes. She quickly held the woman before

she hit the ground. "She didn't lose too much blood" J measured her pulse.

….

"J, stay back!" Shiki was the only thing keeping the level-Es from attacking the Greek prefect and the already unconscious woman. "You can't kill them all" J looked worried, not even a

minute ago she had rescued a human from a level-E and now they were surrounded by over twenty level-Es and they looked hungry. "Just stay back" He ordered while killing the vampires

that tried to approach them with his blood whip. "Crap, we're going to get killed at this rate" She stood up facing the opposite side from Shiki. "I'm sorry Bela" she whispered pulling what

looked like a black tarot card out of her pocket. Shiki heard her and glanced towards her. What was she going to do?

'_I'm glad I always keep a card on me_' She thought. She smirked when she saw the card, this was our way out of this mess, just what I needed. The grim Reaper; the card was black in the

back with a short white cross and in the front there was a picture of death . More level-Es decided to attack on Shiki's side and she took that chance to pull her card trick while he was busy.

She held the card with two fingers showing the picture of the grim reaper to all the level-Es that looked confused at first but when her body became surrounded by a white aura and the

card seemed to evaporate in her hand they began to retreat. Shiki sensed a strange energy and turned to J, she was glowing and it was almost blinding, he covered his eyes not being able

to look at her any longer.

J opened her now completely white eyes and a wave of energy hit the level-Es. Shiki felt the energy pass thru him but kept his eyes closed. "You messed with the wrong person" She

laughed. "Now, you'll pay" Her voice was serious and scary; Shiki felt a shiver running down his spine and he finally opened his eyes.

He looked around and all the level-Es were in a catatonic state, all they did was look at J with terrified expressions and yet they didn't run away or tried to attack. They simply stood

there, frozen in fear. The Japanese's attention was brought back to the foreign prefect once she spoke. "Die!" Her voice was void of any emotion but it triggered some invisible force that now

turned the level-Es into ashes, one by one they died until he was the only vampire standing, Shiki.

Not a single sound was made by the vampires as they died, the black card was now on the floor in front of J but she didn't move. She kept staring into nothing. What happened?

Shiki's POV

"J?" I called but she didn't seem to hear me. I was getting worried… I touched her shoulder and she still didn't move so I walked around her. Her eyes… her eyes are white, she didn't

notice me standing in front of her. "J!!!" I shook her, she's not reacting.. "J" I kept calling her name as I began to panic. What was going on, why wasn't she reacting?? I slapped her hard, no

response. No, wait, her eyes are turning back to orange. "Jessica" I shook her again and she blinked. I was so relieved that I hugged her.

"what… happened?" She asked, hugging me back. "I should ask you that, what did you do?" I released her only to catch her again. "I… feel so…weak… I" No way. "J, open your eyes!

J!!!" She fainted. "J, please wake up, Jessica!" I shook her again but this time she was unconscious. What am I supposed to do? I can't leave that woman here and there's no way I'll carry

both of them, it would look suspicious.

"J" I looked up, great, Steph found us and Ichijo is with her. "what happened?" She asked me looking at J's body. "We were attacked by level-Es" I said. "We should get her back to the

school and …" Ichijo looked at the woman on the floor. "We have to erase her memory" I told him. "I'll take care of her, you take J-Chan back " He told me while lifting the woman from the

ground and started to walk away.

"Wait" Steph called, she walked around looking for something. "What's wrong?" I asked, we had to take the woman to the police station before we could go back to the school. "Where

is it?" She looked worried. "what are you looking for?" Ichijo returned to where we were he had just erased the woman's memory. "The card, she used a card, didn't she?" She walked over

to the vampire's ashes looking for it. "We need that card, we have to find it" Her friend is unconscious and she's worried about a missing card??? What the heck? "Move Shiki" she pushed me

to the side. It turns out I was stepping on the card the whole time.

"Ouch" she dropped the card back on the ground. "Ichijo, I need your handkerchief" She used it to pick the card up and wrapped it putting it in her pocket. "Let's go" She still looked

around before leaving. What was she expecting, more level-Es??

"How did you find us?" I asked Ichijo after we had dropped the nameless woman at the police station. He seemed confused and looked at Steph that was awfully quiet now. "Steph-

Chan?" She flinched. "How did you know they were there?" Ichijo asked. "Intuition" She smiled brightly at us. Steph walked in front of us as if waiting for someone to attack us… I guess

she's bit paranoid because of the attack, that's when she suddenly stopped, we had already left town and were walking in the pathway surrounded by trees.

"Shiki. I need you to take J to the moon dorms, to Hyu, don't stop until you get to him." She told me. What? "Ichijo, go with him, I'll catch up with you guys later." She watched the forest

intently. There wasn't anybody there or we would've sensed it by now. "what's wrong?" Ichijo voiced my question while pulling his sword out. "Go with him, make sure he makes it to the

moon dorms" she waved us off.

"Ichijo" I could feel somebody now and whoever that was, he was strong. "go now!" she pushed Ichijo just as a dagger passed scratching his cheek. "Look what I found" a tall man

dressed in white shirt with a navy blue vest and pants that matched came out holding another dagger. He had dark blue hair and appeared to be on his thirties, but he wasn't human and he

didn't smell like a vampire either.

Ichijo's POV

_ Was he one of the vampires that Steph spoke of? What was the name again??? Sa…_ "Sabbath" It came out unintentionally but I'm probably right because he looked at me and smiled.

"How do you do, Ichijo Takuma, Senri Shiki?" He smiled mischievously_. How does he know who we are??? _"Shiki, go!" Steph ordered. "Go with him" The vampire that for some reason me

reminded of an accountant said smiling. "My business is with the Camarilla" He looked at Steph, she didn't seem scared of him. "Stephanie, shall we speak in a more private place?" He

looked her up and down. _I don't trust this guy._ "As if I would waste my time with the likes of you, Gregorio" She replied and he put a hand in his heart as if offended but that annoying smirk

never left his face. "I have a message for your master, maybe I should just tell you in front of them?" Was he daring her, she now glared at him. Who is this master of hers? "I see you're still

nothing but their dog" she said. "At least I'm not a puppet, I have a will of my own" His words were dripping with venom. She shook her head. "A dog is still a dog, Gregorio, You should've

figured it out by now" She pulled a ball made of a metallic string out of her pocket and let it unroll all the way to the floor, he didn't seem pleased with that. "What is your message, before I

kill you?" she cocked her head while wrapping the end of the string in her left wrist.

"Somebody is in a bad mood" he mocked her. "Take me there" Was this guy serious?? And what's up with these people's mood swings??? "The only way you'll make it in there is when

you're nothing but ashes" I had never seen Steph this serious, she was always the happy go lucky kind of girl. "As much as I enjoy death, I'll have to decline your offer" He decided to lean

on the tree and analyze us. "Wow, who knocked down the Thief?" He looked at J being carried by Shiki. "None of your business" Shiki replied.

He sighed. "I should just kill you all right now, it would make our lives so much easier… you're so weak right now" He crossed his arms looking at Steph. Was it a fight to see who could

irritate the other faster? "Just tell me the freaking message" Steph snapped. She lost. "No need to be angry, Princess" He mocked her. "Tell her that we're taking over and no elder will stop

us, her options are joining us or dyeing. We know that she's too weak to fight, this is the last warning" He sounded …bored. What kind of person delivers a threat message with that tone?

Who is this master that is too weak, a girl? Well his speech was not very scary, that explain why Steph is laughing.

"That's the message?" she was teasing him. "Pretty much" He smirked. "I suggest you consider your options" He walked over to her, she didn't seem worried by his proximity so I

stayed where I was although I wanted to stand between the two, he's getting way too close for my liking. "You will be mine eventually, whether is your body or your blood will be your

option" You touch her and I'll make sure you don't get out of here alive. I pulled my katana and attacked but he was faster and blocked it with his dagger. Oh, how I hate his guts… he didn't

even look at me.

"Farewell, Princess" He moved really fast, even for a vampire. "And send my regard to the Thief" He said walking back to the woods. "Why is he calling her that?" Shiki asked once he

was gone. "It's a long story"

* * *

Ichijo: Are you just going to end like this??? No answers????

Alivi: Nope

Ichijo: But…

Alivi: Be patient grass hoper, there is a time for everything.

Shiki: Where did you get that from???

Alivi: Some old kung fu movie *grins*

Tic: **_Do you got a mullet… mullet going ooonnnnnn? Do you got a mullet, it's beautiful big looooong… _***singing*

Ed: That's no on my iPod, I swear!

Alivi: I know *grins*

J: ????

Tic: **…_I have a question there_'_s a question that I must ask,_ _why is it when I go out in public why do these people stop and laugh?_ _He said the answer to your question, sir It_'_s just so plain to me_ _  
now the problem is just with these kids they got mullet jealousy…_**

Shiki: 0.o''''''

Tic:** …_Do you got a mullet a mullet going on?_ _Do you got a mullet is it beautiful big and long?_ _  
well If you got a mullet there_'_s no need to hide_ …**

Alivi: **…'_cause it_'_s plain to see just so plain to me that we just need mullet pride…_**

Everyone: 0.o'''''''

Tic and Alivi: **…_the moral of the story it goes a little something like this,_ _if you got a mullet well it_'_s a haircut not a fish_ _and now when you wear your mullet just remember this little fact_ _  
see a mullet is business in the front and then a party in the back…_**

Tic: This song makes me want a mullet *sigh*

Alivi: maybe in the next fic, Tic.


	18. Questions, so many

Alivi: Oh, I'm a gummy bear…

Tic: Yes I'm a gummy bear… *wrapped on bubble wrap and jumping around*

Alivi: I'm a jelly bear… oh, hi! *stops dancing*

Tic: gummy, gummy,gummy,gummy, gummy bear…

Alivi: Tic, our readers are here *smiles*

Tic: Cool, there's bubble wrap and tape in the corner, have fun!

Alivi: they are here for the fic -.-'

Tic: I'm a jelly bear, 'cause I'm a gummy bear…

Alivi: I do not own VK, Vampire the Masquerade or any random song….

Tic: they asked about the Masquerade.

Alvi: Yes, the Masquerade is the title of the RP Book

Tic: Followers of Set? *checking reviews*

Alivi: Villains, they will come in later on so I'm not talking about them now =)

Tic: Gregorio?

Alivi: He's the 1:30 dude, you're correct. He's a Giovanni, we'll be talking about him soon.

Tic: I think we've answered all the questions.

Alivi: Thanks for the reviews, it's good to know there's people interested in the clans. The romance will be starting soon, I promise =D

Tic: Don't forget that we do have a poll on your favorite clan going on and we are still waiting for reviews with favorite pairings for all the characters.

Alivi: Yes, send us lots of reviews, it makes me happy *grins* and gives me new ideas!

Tic: Today's chapter is …. Why Do They Have To Show Up?

Night dorm…

"This is great, first Bela is sick and now J is unconscious" Stephanie sits down next to Ichijo on the sofa of the moon dorm. "Bela is sick again?" He looks at her worried. "More like still sick,

she needs to rest but she is too stubborn" The red haired explained to the blond vampire.

Hyu clears his throat while making his way down stairs. "J is going to stay here until she wakes up" He informs. "But she can't stay here" the French prefect doesn't agree. It sounds like a

bad idea. "She will be fine" the Lasombra assures her and noticing that he is not in a mood to reason with her, Steph decided to let it be. "How's Bela?" He asks looking tired. "She's fine,

Zero is with her" She smiles trying to make him feel better, they all knew what was happening to Isabela, soon she would have to leave them and that darkened the mood of the foreign

students. "Tell Zero to tie her up if that's what it takes for her to rest" Hyu smirked, he knew Kaname was listening to their conversation. He also knew that Kaname didn't like Zero and was

interested in Isabela even if he didn't have a chance with her if he were the last man alive. Isabela didn't like him and had ordered them to keep an eye on him.

"Leaving already?" Ed watches Kaname make his way down stairs and out of the moon dorms. "I have business with the chairman" Was the dorm leader's reply as he made his way out.

"That guy is weird" Steph commented. "He's not bad, he's just quiet" Ichijo defended the pureblood. "I see… you're not cheating of Shiki are you?" Steph turned to the blond vampire. "what?

?? No! I mean… stop saying that kind of stuff Steph-chan, please" Ichijo was beat red. "Wow, I knew that J was good with profiling people, but I thought she was joking " Ed chuckled coming

down stairs. "Shiki and I are not together, Ed" Ichijo clarified. "Why are you red then?" He insisted. "Stop it guys, you're making him uncomfortable" Hyu came to the rescue. "Thank you"

Ichijo smiled with relief. "Wait until J tells you what she did at the dessert store, it was hilarious" Steph chuckled. "What were you doing in the dessert store with them if I may ask?" Ed

watched them suspiciously. "No, nooo, I wasn't there, I met them later on. J and Shiki were there with Ichijo" Steph blurted out before Ed could get any ideas. "What? Shiki is cheating on

Ichijo-kun with J, I'm so disappointed" Tic that heard half the conversation came down stairs. "I'm NOT gay" Shiki called from behind the Malkavian. Everyone looked at him, he looked bored

as usual. "Nope, I'm not convinced" Tic said. "Poor Ichijo-kun, he won't even admit it, it must be hard" Tic patted Ichijo on the back while Steph was rolling on the sofa laughing. "We're not

gay Tic-kun" Ichijo informed him. "There's no need to deny it, you're in a safe environment. It's good to admit your feelings" Tic said. "What feelings?" Icare came down stairs along with Ruka.

"Ichijo and Shiki are a couple, isn't it sweet?" Tic replied. Icare almost fell down stairs if Ruka had not grabbed her arm in time. "WHAT???? I mean, congratulations" She actually believed it.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER" Shiki glared at them and Ichijo nodded in agreement. "Are you suuuuree?" (You've got to love Tic) "YES" Ichijo and Shiki yelled at the same time. Kain that heard

the commotion watched them from up stairs and tried not to laugh, it was the first time that he had heard Shiki yell. Rima joined him and looked amused along with a sleepy Aidou. "What the

heck is going on here?" Cayen growled from the top of the stairs. "Gomen, Cay, we didn't mean to wake you up" Tic smiled. "I'm losing my touch, first with Kiryuu and Ruka, now Ichijo and

Shiki…" He shook his head in disappointment. "What do you mean, Ichijo and Shiki?" Cayen's eyes grew big with the realization. "They…" "NO" The 'couple' yelled.

Kaname's POV

Why is Kiryuu taking care of Isabela??? He bit Yuuki, what makes them think she is safe with him_?_ I tried to control my anger as I heard the news. They seemed close lately, I don' like that?

What if he gives in to his blood lust and bite her, he could kill her. I have to get him away from her… _jealous_… no, I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous of him? Why am I even considering

being jealous?? … Damn it Kiryuu!

I knocked on the door and waited for the chairman's reply. "Come in" he said and I walked in. "Why is Kiryuu allowed to stay in the day class? It's clear that he doesn't belong there" I asked

angrily. Cross looked at me surprised, I guess he's never seen me angry before, right now I just don't care, I have to get him away from her… and Yuuki. "Kaname-kun, what's wrong?" He

motioned for me to sit down. Why does he keep smiling like that, like he knows something that I don't? Am I getting paranoid? Probably…

"Kiryuu is dangerous, he could kill somebody" I tried to reason with this insane man. "Oh, you worry too much, Kaname-kun, Bela-chan is taking care of him" I glared at him breaking one of

his lamps. "Hehehe, maybe you should calm down a bit… tell me what's on your mind?" He asked still smiling. "I want him away from her" I spoke before I could stop myself. "Kiryuu would

never hurt Yuuki, Kaname" I sighed in relief, I wasn't talking about Yuuki. "It's still not safe" I insisted. "I spoke with Bela and she guaranteed me that Zero won't hurt anyone" He informed

me. Why was she protecting him?? "And why is that, for all I know he could be feeding off of her" I have to calm down, I should've not said that. The headmaster looks shocked. "W-What

makes you think that?" He was serious. "He bit Yuuki, what makes you think he won't bite Isabela? And why is she so sick lately? I wouldn't be surprised if she were the one feeding him her

blood" I clenched the chair's arm tightly. "That is a very serious accusation, Kaname-kun. Isabela would never feed a vampire with her own blood and she is not as weak as you think she is.

She's not Yuuki" He kept looking at me. "I don't expect her to be like Yuuki, but if that happens won't you get in trouble with SII and the other purebloods?" I asked. "Let me worry about SII,

Kaname-kun." He leaned back on his chair. "Sick or not, Isabela would still be able to kill Zero if she wanted to, the fact that she doesn't want to is good enough reason to let her help him."

He informed. "And how exactly is she helping him, she can't even go to class?" He's making me angry, talking about her as if she's invincible or something, she's just a human! "I don't really

know what she's doing and as far as going to class, she's in class right now, she had to make up for the time she was away by taking classes on Sunday and she's doing fine." He smiled.

"Why are you so worried about Bela-chan?" He smiled mischievously. I didn't answer him. Why was I worried about her? I remembered when I kissed her in my dorm… _You like her_… No I

don't, she's just a human! "Kaname-kun?" the chairman smiled when I blinked in confusion. "Are you going to answer my question or am I going to assume the answer is yes" He looks

awfully happy. "What question?" I looked confused, I'm sure. "Do you like Bela-chan?" He smiled. "No" I got up and left the room. Why was he asking me that? I'm only getting close to her to

find out what is she doing here and to keep her safe, NO, to keep her from messing with my plans!

Cross's POV

Ha, now that was unexpected, the great Kaname Kuran is in love with Isabela ... He's finally found someone intriguing enough, he's got a challenge. I can't believe that all that was just to

keep Zero away from Bela. I chuckled. This is going to be interesting… maybe I should play cupid??... I watched Kaname make his way back to the Moon dorms hurriedly. Maybe he hasn't

realized it yet or just refuses to admit it.

"Should you be here at this time?" Zero stopped in front of Kaname. "I don't have to explain anything to you" Kaname glared at him. "The chairman would disagree" Zero continued to block

his way. "Then you can go ask him yourself" Kamane replied. "Tell me Kiryuu, how are the blood tablets working for you?" Kaname smirked. "Very well" Zero returned the smirk. They both

knew he was lying but Zero wasn't going to give him the taste of victory. "Is that so? Then why did you attack Yuuki?" Kaname sounded… sarcastic. What's wrong with him, he's usually so

composed and emotionless. Zero glared at him. "I would say you found a substitute for it, let's say… someone's blood?" Zero pulled his gun and pointed at Kaname's head. "Mind your words,

Kuran. I wouldn't mind killing you at all" Zero prepared to shoot. "Zero, put the gun down" Yuuki ran to them. "Maybe another time" Zero smirked and walked away. "Kaname-sempai, what

happened?" Yukki asked worriedly. "Don't worry about it, Yuuki" Kaname pated Yuuki in the head. "You should go back to class" He smiled. "Yes, I was looking for Bela, she didn't seem well

when she left for the bathroom, but I can't find her" Yuuki said mostly to herself. "Do you want me to help you?" Kaname asked. "No, it's ok, you should go back to the moon dorm" She

replied and ran back into the building.

"Kaname" Ichijo called as soon as I opened the door to my room, what was he doing in my room? "The information you had requested have arrived" He showed me a black folder. "We have

some problems" He said. "What have you found?" I asked closing the door behind me. I can see I won't be sleeping today. "Well…" Ichijo didn't know where to start. "The purebloods are not

just any purebloods" I waited for him to explain. "The Camarilla has a very rigorous and secretive line of power, nobody really knows who's the next vampire in line to become an elder but

you can narrow it down to a couple families…" Ichijo flipped thru the pages looking for something. "All of the purebloods are in the list" He looked pale. "How narrow is this list?" I asked.

"Five families, but that's not all, they are the top controlling families for each clan. There is a very high chance that they will take over in the future" He showed me the lists. "It's a good thing

they believe in co-existing then" I said. "They could be collecting information about us, Kaname" Ichijo said. "They could've collected info on us without ever leaving SII, Ichijo, they are

looking for something else" I just had to find out what was it? "What have you found on the Montenegros?" I asked. "Not much, they don't own anything, everything they have is owned by

different families, human families" Ichijo said. "They are hiding their influence" I explained. "They don't want us to know how powerful they are. They control these families and keep their

name out of the spotlight" Very intriguing. "All the human families have a history of being rich for a very long time, my spy said that the Tremere are known for their blood ties with humans

and vampires and is very hard to find out what they are planning, almost impossible. He said that the Montenegro is the leader of the clan and the most influential family in the Camarilla. He

said to stay away from them" Ichijo seemed uncomfortable talking about them. "Anything else? What about Isabela?" I asked. "We have a problem… for every vampire and human, we found

a birth certificate, the vampires seem to keep track of that as well. We've found the documents for every one of them except for Bela-chan… she has no birth date in human or vampire

documents, it's as if she just showed up. No blood tests were ever made, that girl has never been sick in her life, that's not normal" Ichijo shook his head. "Is it possible she's not human?"

He asked me. "I mean, the Tremere are warlocks, they use magic a lot, could it be that she's …created??" I was surprised by his question, never would I have thought about something like

that. "She seems human, she even smells like one… I don't think they have the power to create humans, Ichijo, maybe they don't want anyone to know where she came from and got rid of

any evidence." That was odd. "Another thing that intrigued me, all the SII students were originally enrolled as Night students, even Isabela, Stephanie and Jessica. Jessica later on was

transferred to the mysterious afternoon class, which again, we have no information about them, their identities are kept hidden, it was easier to find out about the night class than the

afternoon. I don't think they are regular humans or even vampires." He said. "So Isabela enrolled as a night student?" That didn't make sense. "Yes, it wasn't until… last year that she

became a prefect and transferred to the Morning class" He flipped thru more pages. "We need to find out what she was doing during the time she was in the night class." I told him and he

nodded. "Oh, there's something else" He gave me a picture of a rock band and a CD. "Just thought you might want to know" He pointed at the lead singer. "Isabela" Then the drummer.

"Hyu" Bass."Jessica" Keyboard. "Ed" Violin. "Stephanie" Guitar. "Tic". My jaw dropped… she was in a rock band????

I looked up and saw Isabela leaning against my door smiling at me. How did she get here?? I didn't see her come in. Ichijo turned around and gasped.

"I hope you like it, I can sign it if you want" She mocked us. "So much for a secret investigation" she chuckled. "I know the Tremere are good, but they are not THAT good to be able to create

a human with brains and all, Ichijo you need to cut back on your manga reading, it's affecting you" Isabela messed his hair. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She looked at me. "No"

I said plainly. "That's what I wanted to hear" She smiled, she was actually happy that we didn't find anything. "Just so you know, all the information that you have received was approved by

me and I suggest you find a better spy next time, the one that you used has been executed for treason" She walked to the door. "You'll be next if you continue to interfere with the

Camarilla" She said opening the door. "Then why did you feed us information?" I asked from my seat. "For fun" with that the prefect left.

Isabela walked away of the moon dorms and back to the classroom as if nothing had happened. She sat next to Stephanie that eyed her suspiciously. "What happened?" The red haired

whispered. "Ichijo was spying on us" Isabela didn't look at her friend instead she decided to read her book. "No way, you're kidding" Steph got up calling Yuuki's attention. "Nope, why, did

you tell him something important?" The Italian chose that time to look at her friend. "N-no, but… he didn't seem the type to…" Her words were dieing as Isabela continued to watch her friend.

"Appearances can be deceiving, you of all people should know that" The yellow eyed girl continued to watch the French emotionless as she tried to come up with reasons why Takuma

wouldn't spy on them. "I can't believe it" Steph sad down looking at her hands. "When have I lied to you? You can call Lu if you want, he was the one following his spy around" Isabela

returned to her book leaving a very frustrated prefect to her thoughts.

Steph's POV

Takuma no baka!!! She screamed in her mind. I can't believe he did that, he's going to get killed. Damn it! I got up and marched out of the classroom towards the Moon dorm, I had to hear it

from him. All that time… he was trying to get information from me… urg… that despicable, poor excuse for a vampire… I'm so angry right now. I barged in only to find Takuma coming down

stairs followed by Kaname. "You" I growled and walked up to him ignoring my friends that watched from the sofa. "You used me to get information" I glared at him. Give me one reason not to

beat the hell out of you! "Steph…" He looked sad. "I didn't…" He was going to deny it. "Don't you dare lie to me" I snapped. "I'm not lying to you" He looked at me worriedly. "Really, explain

to me why my friend had to kill a spy sent by you to get information about us, tell me how is it that Lu followed your spy when he went to deliver the information and YOU were there to pick

it up?" He didn't say anything. "He was not using you, Stephanie, the only information that I received came from the spy, I ordered him to hire someone" Kaname said and I glared at him.

"It was a poor job of spying if I may say so" I turned around to find Zack standing in the door way of the Moon dorms. Crap, what is he doing here? "You shouldn't be here" Hyu got up. "Step

aside, my business is not with you" Zack didn't even look at Hyu, his eyes never left Kaname and he looked serious, that was not a good sign. "Zack" Ed stood next to Hyu. "Dude, c'mon,

there's no need for that, we got everything covered." Ed tried to get Zack to leave only to notice the others were here as well. "You brought back up??" Ed glared at the other vampires

behind Zack. The nobles must have sensed the threatening aura and stood behind Kaname. "I SAID move aside, it's an order" Zack's eyes were glowing.

I stepped aside but Hyu and Ed stayed. "Hyu?" Cayen called from the sofa. Hyu and Ed refused to move. "Fine by me" Zack smirked as Lu and PK walked in and pushed Hyu and Ed away.

Like a good Brujah, Ed decided to resist and ended up being punched into a wall by PK. "Can't you listen?" PK held Ed by the collar. "Don't make me kill you, Ed" He whispered pulling Ed

away from Zack. Hyu stood his ground and glared at Lu. Suddenly, Hyu is thrown against the back wall. "I've always wanted to do that" Lu smirked walking over to the fallen LaSombra.

"You're authority has been removed" He bent down in front of Hyu that spit blood. "And if you don't behave like a good little boy I'm going to have to kill you" Lu stood up and with a move of

his fingers Hyu was being picked up by an invisible force. "Let go" Icare made her way towards Lu but was stopped by Nate. "Let's not get carried away" He held her arms behind her back

as if she was being handcuffed. "What's going on here?" Tic snapped back from his delusions. "I need to have a talk with Kuran Kaname" Zack explained and Aidou decided to freeze Zack.

"Good try… I'll remember that" The Tremere warned and the ice turned into water. "How did you do that??" Aidou stared surprised. "I didn't" Zack replied as Ray walked into the room. "I did

it" the Japanese girl said standing between the Ventrues and Zack. "Shall we talk in a quieter place?" Zack asked Kuran and motioned for Kuran to follow him outside. Kaname stepped

around Ichijo but was stopped by Ruka. "Wait, it's too dangerous." She pleaded. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your beloved pure blood, there's no reason for that… yet" Zack called. Kaname

followed him outside and Gabriel, Francis and Sandra stood at the door to keep anyone from following. The tension was so heavy that you could cut it with a knife.

"Lu that's enough, let him be" Francis ordered. "Fine" Lu rolled his eyes and released Hyu. Cayen was going to help Hyu but Gabriel stood in the way. "Let him be" He spoke in a low voice.

Hyu got up from the floor and sat back on the sofa without a word. "Does she know what you're doing?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "This has nothing to do with her. We're

here on behalf of the Camarilla" Francis replied leaning on the door. "She's going to flip" Sandra smiled. "Now why don't we take this time to introduce ourselves" she looked around the

room. "I'm Sandra Viñanez, I'm a Toreador" She smiled and everyone just stared at her. I chuckled. "I don't think this is a good time for introductions" I told her. "What brings you here?" I

asked hugging her. "I was curious about the famous night class, so I decided to check it out" She replied. "They're cute" She whispered to me and I laughed noticing the confused looks that

I received. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you, not unless it's self defense" she shrugged. "Way to look scary" Lu commented. "Why would I want to look scary?" Sandra lowered her

glasses. "That's so unattractive" To that all the vampires that knew her rolled their eyes. "I'm Ichijo Takuma, vice-President of the moon dorm" Takuma decided to introduce himself and I

walked away. "One of them can speak… nice to meet you Ichijo-san" She joked. "May I ask what did you do to get my friend angry?" She pointed at me as I sat next to Hyu and glared back

at her. "She found out he was the one that hired the spy" Icare said. "Oh, that spy… you really did a bad job in looking for a spy" She shook her head. "Steph, it's not his fault, you shouldn't

be mad at him, he was just obeying orders…" I gave her the Zero glare and she chuckled. "You would've done the same, wouldn't you? Except for the getting caught part" she smiled at

Ichijo. "You should be enjoying the trip not fighting with him… soon you'll have to go back" She walked over to where I was and dragged Ichijo with her, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, Steph-can, I was not using you" He told me. "Steph, don't make me force you to forgive him, you know that I will" Sandra gave me the I'm-warning-you look. "Fine" I glared at her.

Tic was trying not to laugh. "You've been hanging out with Bianca haven't you?" He asked. "Way too much in my opinion" PK commented. "Great, now that the couple is back together let's go

back to the introductions" She pushed Ichijo to sit next to me. "We're not a couple" I told her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" she ignored me. Why is it that she always love to embarrass me in

front of people???

"PK, your turn" The blond Toreador said. "I told you not to let her come" PK glared at Francis. "I'm waiting…" she sang. "I'm PK" the brunette that punched Ed said not very happy. "Is that all

you're going to say? Where are your manners?" Sandra stomp her foot. "It sucks to be you" Ed laughed and got smacked in the back of the head by PK. "I'm a Brujah, please don't compare

me with this fool" He pointed at Ed. "He's a shame to all of us" He smirked. "Hey, you bastard" Ed was about to start another fight. "Will the two lovely ladies stop arguing or do I have to

beat up both of you?" Nate called. "Shut up Nate!" Both Brujahs replied at the same time. "Nate why don't you go next" Sandra cut in. "I'm Nate, the awesome one" He hugged Icare from

behind. "Don't forget humble" Icare pushed him away. "You don't need to be humble when you're as good as I am" He replied. "He reminds me of somebody" Rima said and everyone looked

at Aidou. "what?? I'm not like him!" Aidou sounded offended. "He's an Assamite" Sandra said. "Unfortunately!" Icare completed. "Lu?" Sandra called. "what?" He looked at her completely

uninterested. "Are you going to introduce yourself?" she asked/ demanded. "Do I have a choice?" He replied in the same tone. "I'm Lu , Lasombra just like that idiot over there" He pointed to

Hyu that glared at him. "Such a loving group…" Cayen teased and Gabriel smiled. "What are you smiling at, dogface?" Lu asked the green haired vampire. "At your ability to make a fool of

yourself regardless of where we are" Gabriel replied. "Bravo!!!" Nate called making Lu angrier. "Gabi, your turn" Sandra cut in again. "Gabriel, I'm a Gangrel" He kept his serious face. "Ray?"

Sandra looked at the Japanese girl that stood next to Francis. "I rather not" She said. "That's Ray" Sandra smiled. "Francis, will you grace us with a few words?" She looked at the white

haired vampire that stood at the door motionless. "Francis Baldore, Ravnos" He said. "Now, it's your turn" Sandra looked at the night class students. "Hanabusa Aidou, pleasure to meet you"

He kissed her hand and winked. "Akatsuki Kain" He bowed and continued to watch Nate and Icare from the corner of his eyes. "Senri Shiki" He sounded bored as always. "Touya Rima" she

gave a weak smile. "Souen Ruka" She said with disdain. "See, it wasn't so bad. Anything is better than that dreadful silence" Sandra smiled. "True!" Zack said making everyone jump.

"Where's Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked. "It's nice to see you too…" He joked and she glared at him. "He went to see the headmaster" He shrugged. "Well, it's time to go… where is J?" He

looked around. The 'visitors' looked around confused, they had not noticed that the Greek was not there. "J, my love" Lu called walking towards the stairs and earning a full glare from Shiki.

"Move" Francis pushed him out of the way almost running upstairs.

Francis's POV

Where is she? She's here, I can smell her scent. "Third door to the right" Hyu called. "The card is on the night stand" Ed called and I ran inside the room being followed by Lu and that Senri

guy. She was unconscious. "What kind of outfit is that?" Lu asked and I smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asked. "If you're not going to help, leave" I hurried to

her side, she was weak, I could sense it. "What was she thinking?" I asked myself as I placed my hand on her fore head. "We were attacked by a bunch of level-Es" I tuned to look at the

noble Ventrue in surprise. She's not supposed to use her powers in front of them. I unwrapped the card… "Crap" I head Lu say as I thought the same thing. "Call Zack" I told him and Lu left.

"Is she going to be all right?" the Ventrue asked me. "Yeah, but she's going to need a lot of rest"… why that card? "What's uuuuupp… oh" Zack walked in. "I got this" He stretched his arms

and I got up letting him sit next to J.

Shiki's POV

I saw Isabela's weird brother sit next to J and cover her forehead with one hand and place the other on top of her heart. His hands were glowing yellow and the glow started to spread

throughout her body. "We should take her back" Francis said. "No" Zack replied. "But she's weak" Francis insisted. "Do you want to deal with Isabela, because I don't, and it's not like she's

going to die" The Tremere said getting up. "She should be awake in a couple hours" He touched my shoulder and left. The white haired vampire stayed in the room watching J for a while

before leaving after his leader.

Isabela's POV

I felt Kaname's presence in the school building. Was he supposed to be here during the day? I excused myself from the room and went to find him. "What the heck are you doing her at this

hour?" I crossed my arms as I found him in the library. He smiled. "Waiting for you" he said motioning for me to seat down but I ignored it. "leave, you're not allowed here during the day." I

demanded. "Not until you explain to me why is Zachary so 'insistent' that I stay away from you. What is your relationship with him?" Zack was here?? I'm going to kill him. "Where is he?" I

demanded. "He left already, along with his back up" He looked… irritated, that's not normal. "He came all the way here just to tell you that??" I was not convinced.

"Hello, again Zero-kun" Zack approached him and Yuuki. "what are you doing here?" Zero grabbed his gun. "Nice to see you too?" the pure blood smiled. "I don't believe that we've been

introduced. I'm Zack Montenegro" He did a little bow towards Yuuki. "Y-Yuuki Cross" She bowed blushing. "Nice to meet you, Yuuki." He kissed her hand making her turn even redder. "I'm

afraid I need to steal Zero from you, is it ok?" He asked. "S-sshure, no problem" She practically pushed Zero towards the pure blood. "I'm going back to class" she told them. "Thank You,

Yuuki-chan" Zack said before turning to the other prefect. "It's time for us to go on a little trip, shall we?" He pointed towards the school gates. "Why are you here?" Zero didn't move. "I

came to get you, what else?" He started walking being followed by Zero.

* * *

**Ta da!!!!!!**

**_What is Zack planning???? Zero is friends with him??????_**

Tic: I looks like it. *nods*

Alivi: You're not supposed to answer it.

Tic: well, why did you ask?

Alivi: It's called cliffhanger. *sigh*

Tic: why do you want a cliff hanger, someone can get hurt.

Alivi: *sweat drops* you're right.

Ichijo: You forgot something

Alivi: what?

Ichijo: where is the romance?

Alivi: next chapter, chill.

Ichijo: Ok.

Tic: Don't forget to review, tell me what you think, if you have any ideas or pairings or just to tell the author that you hate her story or that she takes too long to update or….

Alivi: HEY!!! No bubble wrap for you!

Tic: but… *puppy eyes*

Alivi: I'm not looking *turns around*

Tic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Ichijo: I want bubble wrap =D

Alivi: They are in the closet, close to the skeletons.

Ichijo: 0.o'


	19. Short one!

Alivi: I have returned from the dead! Thanks for the reviews, they encouraged me A LOT! *flashback of Alivi doing a happy dance*

Ichijo: Here I am =D

Alivi: You're happier than usual today. *looks at him suspiciously*

Ichijo: I already read this chapter. THANK YOUUUUUU! *hugs Alivi tightly*

Alivi: Can't…. bre…athe… *faints*

Ichijo: Alivi? Hey, you can't sleep now, wake up!

Alivi*still unconscious*

Ichijo: I guess I have to do everything. *hides Alivi under the table*

Zack: where is the author? *looks around*

Ichijo: I have no idea! *smiles nervously*

Zack: ok. Alivi does not own VK or the Masquerade so don't sue her, she's broke already.

Ichijo: Once again, thank you for your reviews. *opens Alivi's laptop* It seems that Tic has a fan club.

Zack: I'm not surprised. Malkavians have more fun!

Ichijo: And they are winning as the favorite clan.

Tic *walks in with a tiara and a bouquet of red roses* thank you guys, I love you all! *blow kisses* I couldn't have done it without you all.

Zack: where did you get that?

Tic: I got it from Steph *grins*

Ichijo: *glares*

Zack: Anyways *go over to the lap top* the dilemma. Should Bella end up with Zero or Kaname? You get to decide so write down on your reviews.

Bela: Hey, I should be the one to decide!

Zack and Ichijo *look at her than look at each other* Nahhh!

Ichijo: Don't forget to let us know! *ignores Isabela's glare*

Zack: Next!

Ichijo: Shiki and Rima or Shiki and J, you get to decide…

Zack: next!

Ichijo: Don't worry about the secondary characters, they are not important! *smiles*

Zack: WHAT! Whatchu mean, not important, I AM very important, thank you very much! *snorts and crosses his harms* Not important… I'll show you not important… *walks away angrily*

Ichijo: hehehe, if you're having trouble figuring out what the characters look like, Alivi posted links in her profile with YouTube videos, the second one had the names along with the pictures.

Tic: Now it's time for the space chickens!

Ichijo: No!

Tic: Space wolves?

Ichijo: *glares*

Tic: Fine, you can read the chapter, but it's a short one!

* * *

By the end of the day everything had gone back to normal. Ichijo was following Steph around because she was still mad at him. Senri was watching over J along with Tic, who seemed

almost normal at least normal enough to have a conversation. Bela was still in class with Yuuki. Kaname was locked up in his room. And the Ventrues were interrogating the SII students

about Zack's friends down stairs. Zero was nowhere to be found…

Ichijo and Steph

"Stephanie" The blond called after the red haired. "What?" she replied dryly continuing to walk towards the library. There was too much going on and she needed to calm down. "What

do I have to do so you won't be mad at me?" He asked walking behind her. "You're fine, don't worry" She dismissed the argument when it was clear that she was still mad. "That's not true"

He walked around her standing between the door and her. "Didn't I say you're forgiven earlier?" She tried not to glare at him; she was not going to lose her poise. "Yes, but you're avoiding

me" The blond lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I never go back on my word, Ichijo" she sighed. "Takuma" He cut her. "hn?" She didn't get it. "Call me Takuma" He explained

smiling. "Why?" She eyed him suspiciously. "See, you don't trust me" He said, his smile fading. "I said I forgave you not that I trusted you, and you shouldn't trust me either" She pulled her

face away from his hand. "I don't want us to be this way" He looked hurt. "Kuran still doesn't trust us, the fact that he didn't ask YOU to spy on us doesn't mean that he won't do it in the

future" It wasn't like she hated him, she just couldn't risk her friend's safety. Ichijo looked at her ready to disagree but she stopped him. "The same goes for me, the less I know, the safer

you'll be." Ichijo clenched his fists tightly. "I couldn't care less about your secrets or your past, it doesn't matter to me. None of it matters, I just want to be close to you" He looked down.

Steph was speechless. "All I need to know is that you feel the same" His words came out almost as a whisper. "Ichijo… I… we… can't, I mean…it's…" Her mumbling was interrupted by his lips

pressed against hers.

The prefect turned redder that her fire colored hair, her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt like if she didn't hold onto something she was going to fall, luckily Takuma

noticed that her legs were turning into mush and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him while his other had held onto her neck as he deepened the kiss. "What is so

wrong about us being together?" He asked kissing her again.

Yes, she was terribly attracted to the blond vampire, but it was too much of risk to be more than a friend. She had to protect her friends and her secret, if they discovered it there was

going to be trouble. "Ichijo" She pushed away from him. "We can't do this, I'm going back to Italy at the end of the year" She looked down. Why does it have to be this way? "Then stay" He

hugged her. "I can't, I have a lot of people waiting on me" Without noticing she hugged him back. "Crap, why did you have to be so nice? I wouldn't have fallen for you if you were like the

others" She caught herself and stepped away from him again. "I should go" She turned around. "Wait. Can't we forget about everyone else at least for now?" He held onto her hand. "What

do you mean?" She asked. "Come" He lead her into the library and to the old books section, the one where he first saw her. "And please call me Takuma" He said turning to face her. "Fine"

She nodded and he smiled at her. "What now?" she looked around, no one seemed to be in the library. "I just want to spend time with you" He said pulling her to sit down on the floor next

to him. "What if I went to Italy?" He asked breaking the silence. "What? You want to move?" she looked at him surprised. Takuma sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Would you

have me there?" He closed his eyes. "It's not for me to decide, Takuma" she replied, a smile forming on her face. "If it's the only way to be with you, I would do it gladly."He smiled. "I've liked

you since the first time I saw you. But you were too distracted to even notice me" He chuckled. "I did talk to you" Steph disagreed. "That wasn't the first time I saw you, that was the first

time I gathered up enough courage to talk to you" He clarified and Steph's jaw dropped. "When was the first time you saw me?" Surely she would've noticed him, he was a vampire.

Kaname's room

Mean while the pure blood prince looked for the folder that he had received with information on the foreign students. He sat down on his table and read all the information before him.

Let's see what they can do….

Name: **Hyu Tsugaia**

Status: Pureblood L.4

Class: Night

SII Status: Vice dorm leader of Night dorm #3

Night dorm #3

Age: 18

Birth place: USA – Los Angeles

Clan: Lasombra _Able to manipulate shadows._

Clearance level:

Morning class: 3 _trusted among morning students if necessary_

Afternoon class: 1 _Not trusted around afternoon students!_

Hyu Tsugaia, never heard of that family before… he's a pureblood from America studying in Italy. Vice-dorm leader. This file doesn't help me much.

Dorm3, they must have a lot of night students. He's able to control the shadow, that's a strange power. Let's see… "trusted among morning students if necessary" I deciphered what the

Chairman wrote. He needs to work on his notes. I guess that means he won't try to drink the day class student's blood. What is the Afternoon class, is it a mixed class? Apparently he's not

allowed around them. What is an American doing in Italy? Going that far just to go to school? What's the difference between the morning class and afternoon class?

Next one…

Name: **Cayen Stik**

Status: Pureblood L.5

Class: Night

SII Status: Student

Night dorm # 6

Age: 15

Birth place: South Africa ---

Clan: Gangrel _Shape Shifter (animals)_

Clearance level:

Morning class: 3 _trusted among morning students anytime_

Afternoon class: 1 _Not trusted around afternoon students!_

South Africa. Another pureblood and she can change her form. I'll have to keep an eye on her. She can interfere with my plans. What was the Headmaster thinking? Bringing new

students without consulting me first. What's up with this Afternoon class, no one seems to get along with them? She doesn't seem like someone to start trouble, a version Rima, I guess.

Dorm 6, how many dorms do they have?

Name: **Icare Melpuquan**

Status: Pureblood L.4

Class: Night

SII Status: Vice dorm leader of Night dorm # 6

Night dorm #6

Age: 17

Birth place: Turkey ---

Clan: Assamite _silence:able to stop noise, killer, martial arts_

Clearance level:

Morning class: 2_ trusted among morning students for short periods of time if necessary_

Afternoon class: 2 _same thing with afternoon students_

She seems like the type that's just waiting to get in trouble. They are all from different countries, why? She is from Turkey, I've never met anyone from there, but again, I've never met

anyone from anywhere besides Japan. She is Cayen's vice dorm leader, that's cool and she doesn't have a problem with the afternoon class. Why is that? Why are they sending us a killer?

Are they just getting rid of their troublesome students? At least she is trusted close to afternoon students. That doesn't look good for them. They seem to have a problem with a 15 year old

vampire girl and not with a killer! Why do I have a bad feeling about this one?

Name: **Edward Daskgruen **

Status: Pureblood L.6

Class: Night

SII Status: Student

Night dorm # 5

Age: 17

Birth place: Denmark ---

Clan: Brujah _speed and strength_

Clearance level:

Morning class: 2 _trusted among morning students for short periods of time if necessary_

Afternoon class: 2 _same thing as the other students_

Speed and strength… All vampires are strong and fast. Again, no problem with the mysterious afternoon class. What kind of person takes a school picture with a hat on? Nothing

unusual…He's from Denmark. How did these people learn Japanese, do they teach it in their school?

Name: **Tic**

Status: Pureblood L.3

Class: Night

SII Status: student

Night dorm #7

Age: 15

Birth place: England - London

Clan: Malkavian _convincing…_

Clearance level:

Morning class: N/A _Not unless supervised by guardians!_

Afternoon class: N/A

Convincing… I'm not sure what he meant by that. The Chairman is getting worse and worse on his notes. The kid doesn't even have a last name. Not allowed around any classes? He

should've just said that he's crazy. Dorm 7, there are a lot of night students there. Wait, he is the only one not allowed around any of the other classes. I have to keep Yuuki away from him.

He can be dangerous.

Name: **Isabela Montenegro**

Status:

Class: Morning

SII Status: Prefect Night shift

Morning Dorm #10

Age: 17

Birth place: Italy

Clan:

Clearance level:

Morning class: 5 _Full authority_

Afternoon class: 5

Dorm 10! How many dorms do they have? She is Italian and has full authority. Isabela, what are you hiding?

Name: **Stephanie Bekwil**

Status:

Class: Day

SII Status: Prefect night shift

Morning Dorm# 2

Age: 17

Birth place: France

Clan:

Clearance level:

Morning class: 5

Afternoon class: 4 _if necessary_

Another prefect. Not much information. I wonder what their ratings with the night class are… I have a bad feeling about her. Her eyes are red! But she is human, how can that be? She is

a perfect, from France. They are all from different countries. Why? The Chairman said their school was ahead of ours, now I know what he meant. They have students coming from all over the

world, both vampires and humans.

Name: **Jessica Ostal**

Status:

Class: Day/ Night

SII Status: Prefect Afternoon shift

Morning Dorm #4

Age: 17

Birth place: Greece

Clan:

Clearance level:

Morning class: 5 _full authority_

Afternoon class:5

She looks like a vampire… I'll keep an eye on her. She's from Greece.

She goes to day and night classes? She gets along with that afternoon class … Her prefect duties are during the afternoon, that's probably why. Why send a prefect responsible for the

afternoon class if all the exchange students are from the night class? Orange eyes? … and she is from Greece, isn't she supposed to be tanned?

_**Somewhere over the rainbow…. Just kidding =P**_

Zack and Zero quickly made their way towards the main door. They were now inside what seemed like a very, VERY old building underground somewhere. Lu had transported them to

the entrance but was not allowed to go in there. The long hallway held the portraits of what Zero assumed were Zack's ancestors and other important vampires. The only thing separating

one portrait from another were the torches that didn't seem to damage the antique paintings. One would imagine a place like this to be covered in dust and spider webs but this was

definitely an exception. The dark green marble floors sparkled leading the way towards the huge almost 4 meters tall carved out a glittering material.

"Are you ready for this?" Zack stopped in front of the double doors and glanced at the hunter in front of him. Zero simply nodded analyzing the carvings on the door, they seemed to tell

a story, a war. The pure blood bit his own hand and placed it on the door that seemed to absorb his blood and silently opened showing a round room lit up by a line of fire that circled the

room. In the middle of the room stood a man.

Zack walked in being followed by a surprised Zero that looked around for an explanation. This place was completely sealed off from the outside, how is it that the fire never dies? Why

does the air smells so clean when all the light if provided by torches? This place looked like it was built during the middle ages, no it was older than that.

"Tremere" Zack kneeled down before the older man, he looked like he was late thirties. "Zacharias" the older man nodded and the pureblood stood up. "So this is the one" He analyzed

Zero with his yellow eyes. "Yes, Isabela chose him" Zack sated. "Ah, I see" Tremere smiled. "You can leave us now" The older vampire ordered still watching Zero. "But… as you wish" Zack

bowed and left closing the doors behind him. "I see that you've been bitten" Tremere turned around and walked away leaving Zero standing in the middle of the room. "What makes you

worthy?" the dark haired vampire asked. "You tell me" Zero watched the other man closely. "Isabela insisted that I come" The prefect stated looking around the room. "She seems to have a

way with the less fortunate" Zero glared at the older man's comment. "And you are?" Zero asked annoyed by the prideful vampire. The older man chuckled. "I am Tremere, Vladimir Tremere,

Kiryuu. It will do you good to remember my name"

* * *

Alivi: Please don't hate me, I know it's short!

Tic: What's going to happen to Zero-kun?

Alivi: I can't tell you that, you have to wait for next chapter like everybody else.

Tic: =C

Alivi: the bad news is: I might not write about Zero at all next chapter.

Tic: Now, they are going to hate you!

Alivi: *hides in the corner* I'm sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

Alivi *walks in looking around* : Good, there's no one here. *turns the light on*

Ichijo: Alivi! *tackles her* you're back. *grins*

Alivi: After you almost killed me *glares at him*

Ichijo: It was a accident *pouts*

Alivi: Anyways, I. HAVE. RETURNED! *waits for the cheers*

Ichijo: Alivi doesn't own VK or The Masquerade. No infringement intended! *smiles*

Alivi: thanks for the reviews, sorry it took forever to post the next chapter *glares at Ichijo*

Ichijo: I already said I was sorry…

Alivi: I shall forever blame you for anything that goes wrong.

Ichijo: Why?

Alivi: Because I can! Now Back to the reviews…

Zack: I heard someone is going to write about us. *walks in and hands Alivi a box of chocolate*

Alivi: Ohhhhhh, how sweet. *smiles* yeah, but we don't know which character she picked yet.

Zack: I'm curious…

Alivi: Me too.

Zack: so you got another chapter ready… am I in it?

Alivi: I'm afraid not. *eyes him suspiciously*

Zack: Is Zero in it? *looks around the room*

Alivi: Nooo… why?

Zack: Why not? You should put him there. Go ahead you still have time to write some more. *pushes her towards the computer*

Alivi: No, it is not the time for him to show up yet. *crosses her arms and refuses to type anything*

Zack: but, but, pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseee! *gets on his knees*

Alivi: Nope. Why are you acting like that?

Zack: I can't stand him anymore, he's always poiting his gun at people and calling everyone by leech or blood-sucker. The elders are about to declare a blood hunt on him… I'm going insane!

Alivi: Zero-kuuuuuuuun, BEHAVE!

Zero: fine *glares at Zack*

Zack: I feel like he's going to kill me once you leave so I'm just going to stay here until you send him back to Japan! *sits on the floor and glares back at Zero*

Ichijo: What's the title of this chapter?

Crickets: cri,cri,cri…

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Alivi: What? I've been busy, this is all your fault Ichijo!

Ichijo: No title, enjoy the chapter. *smiles*

* * *

A month had passed since Zack's visit and no one had news about Zero. Even though the vampires refused to talk about it the tension between SII and Cross Academy's students was apparent.

Ichijo and Steph would sneak out of the school to go on dates at least once a week. J would cover for her by patrolling by herself while Yuuki took care of the other areas that Zero would check. Besides sending Day Class girls back to their dorms there wasn't much to do. Shiki would show up every now and then to keep her company while she was close to the moon dorms or his classroom. J liked to play tricks on the model which kept them both entertained.

"Jessica" Shiki called as the girl had disappeared again. "I give up, you can come out now" He looked around for any signs of the prefect. _How could a human hide so well? _"If you don't show up I'm going back to class" He stated. "oh, don't let me get in the way of your education" she said from behind him making him jump. _Where did she come from?_ "How… how did you do that?" He asked watching her closely. "magic" She smiled. "Being the daughter of a magician has its advantages" She shrugged leaning on a tree and looking at the stars. "do you miss your family?" The model asked moving closer to her. "Sometimes, but I rather live with my friends. Do you?" She kept watching the stars. "I like it here" was his reply. "good. Now go back to class" she ordered jokingly. "No" He crossed his arms in front of her. "no?" She narrowed her eyes. _What was he planning?_ "No" He repeated. "Why not?" She stepped closer to him placing her hands on her hips ready to lecture him as he leaned closer to her. "You better not be thinking of biting m-" She was cut off by his lips pressed against hers.

Jessica felt her legs turn into mush and she would probably have fallen if he had not placed his arms around her. Shiki pulled away but kept his arms around her. "I… you… I mean…" J tried to say something but wasn't very successful. "I didn't think I was going to live to see the day that you'd be speechless" He teased the Greek girl. J blushed and hid her face on his chest. "You never cease to amuse me J" He tightened his hug. "It's not like you didn't know" He whispered in her ear causing her to turn even redder. "That's not fair, you caught me by surprise" She complained trying to glare at him. "I'll give you a warning next time then" He joked and she pouted. "You're mean" She pulled away from him but he didn't let go of her. "J" He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "What?" She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm going to kiss you again" He whispered closing the gap between them.

* * *

Icare sat on the kitchen counter playing with a knife when Kain walked in. Without a word he poured water in one of the glasses dropping a blood tablet inside. He watched the Turkish girl from the corner of his eye.

The smell of the blood tablet seemed to call her attention away from the knife. She blinked a couple times before walking hurriedly out if the kitchen. Kain didn't hesitate to follow her. "What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder. "Nothing, I'm fine" Icare spoke slowly but kept her back towards him and her eyes closed. "You don't look fine, here" He offered her his cup but she refused to take it. "It's not that" She shook her head. "I've got to get out of here" She said before dashing thru the doors of the moon dorms.

Kain ran after her but she was hard to follow, he continued to look for her, for her scent. Icare had been avoiding the night class and didn't bother to go to class for the past week. First he thought she was just being rebellious as usual but now he worried for her. She was isolating herself from everyone, even her friends.

Kain continued to follow her scent in the forest, he had to find her before something bad happened. It wasn't long until he realized that she was on her way to town, but why?

Icare moved with a grace that was hard to believe due to the speed in which she moved, she didn't make a sound and made sure not to leave any trace of her being there except for her scent. She was losing it and had to get away from the school before it was too late.

Bela usually found something for her to do away from the school at least once a week but it had been over a month since the prefect showed up. Icare didn't blame her after all Bela was in a lot more trouble than she was.

"Damn it" She muttered sensing a hunter close by and Kain not far behind.

_I can easily pass by him without being noticed but Kain can't_. She thought about her options, feeling her throat dry. "Stupid vampire" She glared behind her, Kain was not very far.

"I'm going to regret this" She said before jumping in front of the hunter. She hissed at him and before he could shoot her, Icare ran away in a different direction making sure the hunter was following her away from the Night class student.

Icare bounced off the tree trunks in order to dodge the bullets. "How many freaking bullets does he have?" She glared at the stupid hunter before throwing a dagger in his direction right before he fired.

The dagger entered the muzzle of the gun keeping the bullet from leaving the gun once the hunter fired causing it to explode in his hand. Startled by the explosion the hunter let go of the pistol and took a hold of his hand due to the pain. Icare took that chance to disappear in the darkness.

It wasn't long until she spotted her victim wondering in the forest. She watched the level-E from a tree branch and smirked, the scent of his blood causing her eyes to change its color. The Assamite silently jumped down landing behind the other vampire. With one quick movement of her hands she broke his neck before draining his blood.

Icare was so absorbed with her pray that failed to notice Kain approaching. She had finished off the first vampire and now fed off a child that had turned into a level-E. Kain watched horrified at the scene before him.

She hadn't been as merciful with her second prey, the small vampire fought to get away from her grip while Icare drank from her. The child tried to scream but no sound came out of her body.

That's when a hand landed on Kain shoulders. "Shhhh… you don't want to become her next prey" A man, no a vampire whispered in his ear. "Animals don't like to be watched while they eat" the vampire continued to whisper. "Sometimes they attack their watchers, especially that one" he spoke as if he knew Icare. "Who are you?" Kain managed to ask. "well if you must know" He teased. "My name is Gregorio, Akatsuki" He said. "How do you know my name?" Kain was surprised. Gregorio, he had heard that name before but couldn't remember where. In any case, he knew that he should stay away from that vampire. "Let me explain what is going on" He chuckled moving Kain by the chin to look at Icare. "She's an Assamite, she feeds off the likes of us" He paused. "And no, don't think that just because you go to school with her that your life will be spared, from what I can tell Isabela has been starving the poor girl. They are pretty vicious creatures when they are hungry"

Icare had finished the level-E causing it to turn into dust. She then turned to the noise she had heard before while licking her lips. "Ops, it seems that she has found us" He spoke with a mocking tone and Icare smirked.

"It's been a while" Gregorio stepped forward to Kain's surprise. "Way too long" Icare replied getting ready to attack the other vampire that seemed unfazed by her attitude.

"Allow me to introduce my new friend" Gregorio pointed to his left where the hunter that chased Icare stood drenched in his own blood. "You know, I usually don't feed off of the living but I had to make an exception and must I say, he tasted devine" He smirked and the dead hunter moved to his side. "Giovanni" Icare growled pulling two daggers from her back. "This is who I like my humans… dead" He said walking away as the zombie hunter attacked her.

"Back to you, my friend" Gregorio returned Kain's glare with a smile. "Let's have a talk" The blue haired vampire was answered with balls of fire being thrown at him. "maybe not" Gregorio dodged the fire balls easily having them hit the zombie. "I'd be carefull if I were you, you might hit the Shango by accident" He said hearing Icare's hiss when she heard the nickname.

Icare easily dodged the zombie's attacks but the creature felt no pain and it just didn't die. After piercing his stomach and the many cuts she caused the creature kept getting up. "Be gentle to my friend, what will his wife think when he returns home" She heard Giovanni's joke. Knowing him, she wouldn't be surprised if he actually made the zombie return home.

The Assamite decided to change her tactic, first she cut his head off but the body kept moving. "Damn it Giovanni, why don't you fight me like a man!" She yelled in frustration while cutting the right arm. "Oh, but I have so much more fun watching you two play" Gregorio said dodging yet another fire ball. Icare growled escaping another attack she rolled on the floor cutting one of the hunter's legs causing it to fall. She took that chance to cut the other leg but the zombie dragged himself using his other arm. "Why won't you die!" She cut the other arm and watched as the body parts continued to move.

"Ow, Icare doesn't want to play anymore" He smirked. "You know, thanks to the level-Es there are a lot of dead bodies in this forest" As he spoke more and more dead people appeared keeping them surrounded. "This is going to be fun" Gregorio said as he watched the two students surrounded by zombies. "Play nice kids." He teased them.

* * *

"This is why the Etics committee created the law forbid… Cayen, what are you doing?" The teacher glared at vampire that had opened the window. She sniffed the air one more time before jumping out the window and running to the woods. Tic was the second one to run out but not before yelling. "He's here". He called leaving a bunch of confused vampires in the class room.

Cayen ran while removing her jacket and tie, she had to get rid of her clothes before transforming. Having the strongest sense of smell of all the night class she was the first one to smell human blood but it was too far away from the school so she had ignored it until she caught the scent of rotten meat but not just any meat, it was human flesh. The smell increased and seemed to concentrate in one place, she had scaned the room but no one else had noticed except for Tic. "It's a lot of dead people" He whispered to her and chuckled. _Dead people?_ Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. _A Giovanni had been around the school. He's attacking someone!_ She jumped to her feet and opened the window, she sniffed the air only to catch Icare's scent, it was really weak but still there. Without a second thought she jumped out of the window and ran towards the place.

Tic watched his friend run out and smiled to himself_. It was a great excuse to miss class!_ He jumped to his feet and ran after Cayen but stopped when Ed called him. "He's here" The Malkavian grinned before resuming his run.

"Who's here?" Hyu was about to jump out the window as well. "The space chickens?" Aidou commented. "Hey, you can't leave class" Yuuki yelled after the running Malkavian from the roof. "We're going to catch the bad guy" Tic waved at Yuuki and run out. Now all the class was at the window. "what bad guy?" Ruka asked. "Tic said something about dead people before Cayen left" Rima stated. "Crap, a Giovanni!" Hyu ran after the two pure bloods. Ed shrugged and jumped out of the window "later" He called to Yuuki who was telling them to go back to class.

"What the heck is going on here?" J barged in. "Why is Yuuki screaming bloody murder?" She looked around noticing that only Aidou, Rima, Ruka and Kaname were in the classroom along with a very confused teacher.

"Something about a guy called Giovanni" Aidou replied. "Should we go after them?" He asked starting to look concerned. "Crap, stay here! ALL of you." She said jumping out the same window. "Yuuki get inside" J yelled as she ran into the woods.

* * *

Alivi: So…. That's it.

Zack: Why is it so short?

Alivi: *glares at Zack* shut it or I'm sending back home.

Zack: Sorry *sigh*

Alivi: any questions, concerns, complaints?

Ichijo: *raises hand*

Alivi: Not you! I'm talking to the readers, you don't get a say in this.

Ichijo: But Kaio wants to know when are you writing his next chapter.

Alivi: Wrong Fiction, Ichijo!

Ichijo: My bad. *grins* Sent reviews.

Tic: _I'm gonna flip out like a ninja, 'cause that's what ninjas do…_

Zack: Did you get Ed's iPod again?

Tic: *takes earphones out* WHAT?

Zack: DID YOU TAKE ED'S iPOD AGAIN?

Tic: Nope, that's Alivi's *puts earphones on* _and you should flip out toooo!_


End file.
